Bésame, si te atreves
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: Emily, más conocida como Alison, es una famosa... trabajadora a las órdenes de Arthur Kirkland... ¿Qué ocurre cuando en su próximo trabajo, se cruce cierto ruso de sonrisa infantil y hábitos oscuros? Dedicado a @NityaFJones y clasificado M por lo que pueda venir. Rusia x Fem!USA (Fem!America o Fem!Estados Unidos, como queráis llamarla)
1. El trabajo

**¡Hola! **

**Muy bien, ¿cuanta gente quiere matarme ahora?**

**Sí, no me he vuelto loca, es solo que tengo que subir muchas continuaciones y yo me dedico a escribir cosas nuevas... ¡Pero tengo escusa! Y está en mi perfil... Todo perfectamente explicado. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La historia en sí, si y... las ideas locas también.**

**Dedicatoria: Este fic va dedicado a NityaFJones (por twitter) que me metió esta pareja en la cabeza y no me la he podido sacar ni a sartenazos (Y mira que Eli me da unos cuantos al día)... Así que bueno, este es mi regalo de navidad para ella y que espero que le guste... Aunque, como le he avisado, el principio es raro (Pero me va a dar mucho juego xD)**

* * *

**1.- El trabajo**

Vuelvo a mirar por milésima vez el papel que se encuentra frete a mí. Alzo los ojos para mirar al hombre que, sonriente, está sentado frente a mí.

-Debe de ser una broma -contesto seriamente.

-No lo es Alison -responde divertido lo que hace que mi enfado crezca a mayores-. Sabes perfectamente cuál es el trato. Incúmplelo y atente a las consecuencias.

Bufo molesta y me cruzo de brazos.

-No voy a incumplir el trato, de eso puedes estar seguro.

El hombre frente a mí, de cabello rubio despeinado y lacio y ojos verdes protegidos por una gruesas cejas vuelve a sonreír mientras juega con un abrecartas como si fuera un pequeño bolígrafo. Me está poniendo enferma por momentos.

-Pero...

-¿Cómo? -pregunto sin entender del todo bien sus palabras.

-Alison, siempre hay un pero... Habla y deja de irte por las ramas. Ve al grano y no me hagas perder más el tiempo.

Frunzo el ceño y entrecierro los ojos. Odio cuando toma esa actitud para conmigo. Parece seguro, como quién lo domina todo, quién lo tiene todo bajo su más estricto control. Y me enfurece todavía más.

-¿No habíamos quedado que no más empresarios? No es que me moleste, lo sabes, pero estoy un poco cansada de todo este rollo.

-¿No estás feliz? -pregunta con falso tono de sorpresa-. ¡Qué lástima que me importe tan poco! -endurece su tono por un momento y me atraviesa con esas dos esmeraldas que tiene en el rostro. Un escalofrío de placer recorre todo mi cuerpo y comienzo a preguntarme seriamente qué es lo que siento por ese hombre-. Solo hazlo, Emily. No me hagas repetírtelo más veces.

Alzando una de mis finas cejas sonrío y contestó:

-¿Ahora utilizas mi verdadero nombre? Qué curioso y enternecedor... Arthur.

Arthur se levanta de golpe de la silla y, tras colocarse con rapidez a mi lado me pone boca abajo en la mesa. Puedo sentir su respiración en mi nuca, erizando todos y cada uno de mis cabellos. Su cuerpo, pegado a mi espalda y su miembro, apretado contra mis nalgas. Sonrío involuntariamente, o tal vez voluntariamente... No lo sé. Eso ahora me da igual... Solo deseo ver cómo surgen las cosas a partir de ese punto. Una de sus manos me sujeta fuertemente la cintura mientras que con la otra me agarra del pelo y tira de él, obligándome a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando mi oído a la altura de sus labios.

-Te prohibí que me llamaras Arthur. ¿Lo hice o no lo hice, Emily? Deja de jugar con fuego o acabarás quemándote.

-¿Y si quiero quemarme? ¿Qué harás al respecto?

Me gira violentamente provocando el enfrentamiento de nuestras miradas. Una verde furiosa y otra azul retadora.

-Lo de aquella noche fue un error. Punto.

Siento la sangre hervir en mi interior por esas palabras. ¿Un error? No. Jamás. Me niego a pensarlo.

-Eso no decían tus gemidos de placer -digo coqueta mientras paso uno de mis dedos coquetamente por sus labios y cuello.

-Me pillaste borracho.

-Borracho o no, disfrutaste como nunca -contesto sonriendo-. ¿O acaso tú querida francesa te da más placer? -suelto una risa sarcástica-. Lo dudo.

Arthur parece ver hacia dónde iban los tiros, por lo que aprieta su agarre de mis cabellos.

-¿Quieres que te diga que eres buena en la cama? -me pregunta entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa-. Lo eres... Tan buena como una puta de lujo -dice pegado a mis labios mientras no deja de acribillarme con su mirada verde, llena de crueldad y con la diversión plasmada en ella-. Y, ahora, a trabajar. Porque, como tú dices, me voy a follar con mi francesa -dice liberándome de su agarre y sentándose de nuevo en la silla frente a su escritorio.

-Como digas -contesto mordiéndome la lengua y saliendo con la poca dignidad de que me queda intacta, la cual no es mucha.

¡Otra vez! Otra vez ha vuelto a rechazarme... ¿Por qué? Salgo de su habitación lo más rápido posible después de pegar un fuerte portazo y entro en el ascensor, bajo la atenta mirada de sus secretarias, dos mujeres despampanantes. Una rubia, de pelo corto rizado, ojos verdes y sonrisa gatuna. La otra, castaña, cabello largo y rizado y de ojos verdes también, con una flor rosa decorándole el pelo. Pero me daba igual. No pensaba ni pienso disculparme por lo hecho. Aprieto con furia el botón del bajo y espero a que las puertas se cierren, no sin antes dedicar una sonrisa infantil a las dos mujeres que me siguen mirando con los ojos abiertos... ¿Nunca han visto a nadie enfadado? Tal vez sí, pero nunca demostrarlo en la oficina del jefe. Eso era motivo de despido inminente.

Las puertas se cierran de inmediato y puedo recargarme en la pared de madera lacada que forra el interior del ascensor. Me quedan treinta pisos de bajada, por lo que comienzo a respirar rápidamente. Siento mi corazón encogerse, más de lo que se ha encogido con las palabras de Arthur. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel conmigo? ¡Yo le quiero! ¡Daría mi vida por él! Bueno, no la daría... ¡La doy! ¡¿Por qué me trata de esa manera?! Aunque, por otro lado, me gusta su actitud conmigo. Me encoge, me amedranta, me asusta, me excita, me estremece, me hace desear cosas que ni en sueños me atrevería a decir en alto. Saca a relucir mi lado más sádico y eso me hace pensar que tal vez sea masoquista o que me pueda gustar el sadomasoquismo.

Me miro en el espejo y suspiro. ¡¿Qué puede ver en esa francesita de pacotilla?! Lo de puta no se lo quita nadie, eso lo sé yo, por mucho que dicho insulto vaya dirigido hacia mí. Rubia ceniza, con los ojos azules y pecho... Yo calcularía que una ochenta y cinco o noventa... Pero no tiene mucho más... Tal vez, y esto solo eran suposiciones mías, la chupaba muy bien y era por eso por lo que le gustaba tanto a Arthur. Pero, aún así, no podía compararse en nada a mí.

Joven, de aspecto juvenil y adolescente, con el cabello corto y ondulado, de un rubio brillante que hacía competencia al mismísimo sol. Con unos ojos grandes y azules como el cielo despejado. Un cuerpo lleno de curvas en los sitios estratégicos para volver locos a los hombres y con una talla cien de pecho. Por no decir que tenía una mente parecida al rubio de ojos verdes. Pero no... Todo lo que poseo no parece deslumbrar a Arthur, cosa que me martiriza y me enfurece.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren en el decimo primer piso y entra un hombre castaño, con el pelo sujeto en una coleta corta y ojos verdes claros. Murmura un buenos días tímido y suave haciéndome sonreír levemente.

Asiento con la cabeza a modo de respuesta y espero a que se cierren las puertas con actitud de niña buena. Y es que mi vestuario me ayuda bastante con eso. Falda corta, camisa blanca ajustada y desabotonada en los primero botones para que se vea algo de mi generoso escote. Con un suave bamboleo de caderas, me acerco un poco más al desconocido y me apoyo disimuladamente en los botones parando en seco el ascensor.

-¿Q-qué ha pasado? -pregunto fingiendo estar asustada y mirando al hombre a mi lado, el cual se encoge de hombros.

-No lo sé... -observo cómo se acerca a mirar los botones y comienza a apretar el del bajo con insistencia, como si así fuera a conseguir que el ascensor se moviera.

Le miro con una sonrisa y, así, comienzo mi teatro. Comienzo a fingir que me ahogo, respirando entrecortadamente y apoyándome melodramáticamente contra una de las paredes, mientras me agarro con la mano el pecho izquierdo, donde tengo el corazón.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? -pregunta acercándose a mí y poniéndose de cuclillas para poder observarme mejor. Niego con la cabeza y me dejo caer al suelo, haciéndome la desmayada.

Puedo sentir el nerviosismo del hombre, que se levanta y da golpes contra la puerta pidiendo auxilio. Después, se acerca hacia mí e intenta zarandearme un poco, aunque con mucha delicadeza, debo añadir. Viendo que no reacciono acerca un poco el rostro al mío y espero... Parece que va a hacerme el boca a boca y... Exacto. Eso es lo que quiere hacer y lo que hace. Hincha mis pulmones con aire e intenta ejercer algo de fuera contra mi pecho, pero parece que le da vergüenza. Siento su respiración, como se acerca y choca contra mis labios... Está cada vez más cerca y... Le beso. Con una mano, agarro su camisa para que no se pueda escapar y con la otra, pego más su cabeza a la mía, profundizando el beso.

Por la torpeza de sus labios, deduzco que es primerizo en todo esto. Le pone ganas pero no lo consigue. Aunque admiro su esfuerzo.

Continúo besándole y, aunque al principio se resistía un poco, acaba de caer en mi juego. Me acaricia sobre la ropa, me muerde los labios con suavidad, noto la cercanía cada vez mayor de su cuerpo, no dejando que el aire pase entre nosotros. Poco a poco, voy jugando con su lengua, entrelazándola con la mía, intercambiando saliva, alientos... Todo es poco en ese momento. Siento sus labios en mis labios, en mi mejilla, en mi cuello, en mi clavícula... Hasta se atreve a besar mi escote. ¿Y qué hago yo a cambio? Dejo soltar pequeños gemidos ahogados, dándole a entender que me está gustando, que lo hace a la perfección. Alzo su cabeza nuevamente y le beso con fiereza en los labios. Al parecer, acaba de cogerle el tranquillo, cosa que agradezco, aunque solo sea un poco. Aflojo el agarre de su camisa e introduzco mi mano en sus pantalones. Al parecer ya está lo suficientemente duro como para ir terminando con ese encuentro.

Desabrocho su pantalón y lo abro completamente, deslizándolo poco a poco junto a sus bóxers hasta que quedaran arrugados sobre sus rodillas. Con un beso corto y rápido en los labios, bajo hasta su intimidad y la chupo. De arriba abajo, deteniéndome en la punta del pene que esta roja y de la que sale un poco de semen. Me relamo y sonrió mirándole como quién mira un postre antes de zampárselo. Está completamente sonrojado y sé que no se esperaba que hiciera eso. Me deshago del tanga y me coloco sobre él, con mis piernas rodeándole la cintura e introduciendo su miembro en mi interior.

Suelto un pequeño gemido de placer, esta vez de verdad, y comienzo a moverme de arriba abajo, frenéticamente, mientras continuo besando los labios de aquel desconocido del que no sé nada. Nuestro encuentro no dura demasiado. Siento como su cuerpo se convulsiona debajo de mi y como se corre en mi interior. Perfecto. Deposito otro beso en sus labios y me levanto, limpiándome la vagina con una toallita húmeda que saco de mi bolso y colocándome el tanga, frente a la mirada, todavía asombrada del hombre. Siento sus ojos verdes sobre mí y le miro.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto haciéndome la despistada.

-N-no... Y-yo solo... Eh...

-Será mejor que te vistas. ¿No querrás que las puertas se abran y te encuentren con esa facha, verdad? -contesté colocándome bien la ropa y el cabello frente al espejo.

Por el rabillo del ojo observo como el hombre se viste rápidamente y se coloca el traje de la mejor manera posible, aunque el sonrojo en su cara era presente y sería muy difícil de hacer desaparecer. Camino hasta los botones y, antes de pulsar, me vuelvo.

-Era tu primera vez, ¿verdad?

El hombre se sonroja más violentamente y yo sonrío ante su muda respuesta. Aprieto el botón de parada nuevamente para que el ascensor se ponga en marcha y espero mirando al frente. No tardamos mucho en llegar y, en cuanto se abren las puertas, salgo caminando lo más normal del mundo. Escucho la voz del hombre que me sigue hasta la puerta del edificio sin llegar a salir del todo.

-M-me llamo Toris... Yo... ¿Podemos volver a vernos? -pregunta con cierta dificultad mientras mueve constantemente los ojos mirando a todos lados menos a los míos.

-Toris, no quiero parecer borde pero... Lo que ha pasado en el ascensor, se queda en el ascensor. Ha sido divertido, pero no eres mi tipo -contesto dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y marchándome al exterior.

Había comenzado a llover y eso lo agradecí en aquel momento. Podría despejarme un poco de todo lo que había pasado en aquel edificio. Cojo uno de los muchos taxis que hay parados en la calle y, tras darle unas indicaciones al taxista, me acomodo en el asiento trasero y comienzo a pensar en todo lo que he hecho.

Entré en la oficina de Arthur, me pagó por mi último trabajo y me dio la foto de uno nuevo. Un empresario ruso que acababa de llegar a la ciudad y que parecía estar relacionado con algún tipo de negocio de blanqueo de dinero o trata de blancas... Algo así. Arthur tampoco me había dado muchos más detalles. Solo había sido claro con la orden. "Deshazte de él." Y yo era una buena subordinada. Aunque, no soporto su desprecio. ¿No soy lo suficientemente buena? ¿No merezco estar aunque sea, un poco en sus pensamientos? No... De nada servía que diera mi vida una y otra vez por él. Siempre prefería a la francesita de las narices... Y eso era lo que verdaderamente me molestaba. Que otra mujer fuera la dueña de su mente, de sus pensamientos, de su corazón.

¿Sonaba cursi? Puede... Pero quería ser yo la única. ¿Obsesión? Bueno, el amor era eso al fin y al cabo. No le veía ningún problema. Y luego, estaba aquel joven... Toris creo recordar que se llamaba. No debí haberme acostado con él pero... ¿No dicen que un clavo saca a otro clavo? Y en este caso, la metáfora estaba muy bien escogida. ¿Qué me había acostado con él? Sí. ¿Que lo había hecho por despecho? También. ¿Que no debí aprovecharme así de un hombre al que no conocía de nada? Puede. Pero le había hecho un favor. Ese encuentro no lo olvidaría tan fácilmente. De eso, estoy más que segura.

Si mi hermano supiera de mi actitud, se escandalizaría. El bueno de Matthew, un joven médico en prácticas que es más bueno que un trozo de pan... Sí, definitivamente estaba bien que no supiera nada acerca de cómo me ganaba la vida. ¿Para qué hacerle sufrir? Era algo innecesario y estúpido. Cierro los ojos mientras apoyo la cabeza contra la ventanilla del taxi. Hace frío fuera y el vaho pronto cubre toda la superficie. El taxista no debe de notar el frío... O tal vez sea que no desea gastar más combustible del necesario en poner la calefacción... Rata. Seguro que además, me cobraba un precio desorbitado por el trayecto. Si es que todos los hombres eran iguales, ¿habría alguno que realmente se salvara? Suelto una carcajada sarcástica mientras continúo mirando por la ventana. Veo el tráfico pasar algo aburrida. Los coches pasan veloces al igual que la gente y los edificios… Nada que realmente me llame la atención. Juego con los pliegues de mi falda esperando a que el semáforo en el que nos hemos detenido se ponga en verde.

El taxista pone el coche en marcha de nuevo y continuamos el trayecto por la avenida. De pronto, y dejando de lado mis quejas, una idea apareció en mi mente. Puedo matar a la francesita. Que no hubiera rastro de ella y así, Arthur me pertenecería solamente a mí. Sonrío emocionada y siento como mis ojos brillan ante tal idea. ¿Mala persona? Para nada. Solo no me gusta que toquen lo que considero mío por derecho. Y Arthur me pertenece a mí desde que nací. Bueno, quizá no tanto. Pero sí desde que posó sus ojos sobre mí en aquella lluviosa tarde de Abril en el instituto. Desde entonces, le he seguido como su fiel sombra. ¿He perdido mi dignidad como mujer? No. Solo persigo mis sueños y mis sueños más inmediatos son él, él y él. Así de simple. Soy ambiciosa. Y no me duele reconocerlo. Además…

Una sacudida me saca de mis pensamientos y cavilaciones. Escucho como el taxista comienza a quejarse por el choque y a pronunciar insultos en lo que distingo que puede ser turco… O turco o árabe, se parecen demasiado como para que les preste tan siquiera un mínimo de atención. Observo como sale del vehículo y comienza a discutir acaloradamente con otro hombre, perfectamente uniformado. La curiosidad me puede y salgo del coche.

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto acercando a ambos hombres.

El uniformado me saluda cortésmente mientras que el taxista me mira con cara de asco.

-Mujer, métase dentro del taxi. No es asunto suyo.

Siento como la ceja derecha me tiembla ligeramente por las palabras de aquel hombre. ¿Acaso era misógino?

-¿Perdón? ¿Sabes acaso con quién estás hablando?

-Mujer, por favor, vuelva al coche –volvió a repetir el taxista empujándome levemente hacia el taxi.

-¡No me toques! –grito con todas mis fuerzas pero vuelve a empujarme provocando que pierda el equilibrio y me vaya hacia atrás.

Sin embargo, no llego a tocar el suelo. Unos brazos amables y fuertes me rodean para evitar que me hiciera daño dándome contra el frío asfalto de la gran ciudad. Siento cómo la sangre ha abandonado todo mi cuerpo para instalarse en mi cara. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Y qué torpe! Me armo de valor y subo la mirada. ¡Madre mía!  
-¿Qué sucede aquí? –preguntó el hombre que me ha salvado con una voz grave y suave con un fuerte acento que me hace estremecer.

Los dos hombres observaron pálidos al hombre que me ayudaba ahora a incorporarme. Era alto, muy alto, calculo que podría medir el 1,80 con facilidad. Tenía el cabello rubio platino, lustroso, completamente liso, y hasta se podría decir que era albino, dependiendo de cómo le diera la luz. Un color de pelo bastante peculiar y bonito. Iba vestido con un abrigo beige largo debajo del cual se podía vislumbrar un traje oscuro, por las perneras que se veían por debajo. En el cuello llevaba una larga bufanda larga que le tapaba parte de la boca, la cual tenía pintada en forma de sonrisa. Y sabía eso por cómo las comisuras de los ojos mostraban unas cuantas arruguitas de expresión. Pero, lo que más me toma por sorpresa sus ojos violetas. No los había visto nunca de aquella tonalidad tan clara y siento cómo me observan atentamente. Ignora a los dos hombres y me mira de arriba abajo con una amable sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Señorita –me dice tendiéndome una mano con largos dedos cubiertos por unos guantes de cuero negro-. Soy Iván Braginski. ¿Está bien? ¿Desea sentarse?

Es muy joven. ¿Cuántos años podría tener? ¿Veinticinco? ¿Veintiséis, tal vez? Lo que era seguro es que los treinta no los cumplía ni de lejos. Y, si los llegara a tener, yo soy la reina de Saba. Acepto su mano y la estrecho con firmeza, dando por concluido el saludo. Aunque sus manos estuvieran enguatadas, cuando sus dedos me tocaron, sentí como un extraño y excitante escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Aunque sé lo que ha sido. El típico calambre producido por la electricidad estática.

-No, gracias –contesto algo turbada.

El hombre se vuelve y mira a los dos hombres fijamente, pero sobretodo, no le quita los ojos de encima al taxista.

-No está bien pegar a las señoritas –dice mientras se acerca al hombre. Me está dando pena el taxista. Parece tan pequeño al lado de Iván-. Si vuelvo a ver que trata mal a alguna mujer, le mato, da? –termina de decir con una sonrisa mientras le pone una mano en el hombro. El taxista asiente con la cabeza y se mete en el taxi, sin moverse. Iván se gira hacia mí sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro-. ¿Quiere que la llevemos a casa?

-No quiero ser una molestia y además estoy cerca. Seguiré en el taxi –contesto con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque en el fondo me siento algo incómoda.

Iván asiente y mete la mano en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Bueno, en ese caso –dice tendiéndome una tarjeta blanca con unas letras xerografiadas-. Llámame si tienes algún problema o quieres volver a verme.

Me disponía a contestar cuando, antes de que pudiera articular alguna palabra, me besa en la frente y se dirige hacia su limusina-. Es mi número privado, por lo que no tendrás ningún problema en contactarme.

Observo como la puerta de la limusina se cierra y esta se pone en marcha, alejándose por la carretera. Escucho las quejas del taxista una vez que se habían marchado pero no le presto atención. Mis dedos aprietan con fuerza la tarjeta que el rubio me había dado. Entro en el taxi antes de que se ponga en marcha y le digo que continúe con el trayecto. Durante el resto del camino, mi cabeza solo piensa en la tarjeta, en aquel hombre y en la manera tan curiosa que tiene el destino de jugar sus cartas. Así, que la persona con la que Arthur estaba tan molesto y de la que se tenía que deshacer, era aquel rubio que la había sujetado y evitado caer al suelo. Interesante.

Me bajo del taxi después de pagar al estúpido conductor, el cual había estado más tranquilo que al principio, y entro por las grandes puertas de mi edificio. El conserje, un señor mayor con el pelo cano, me saluda con una sonrisa y llama mi atención antes de que llegue al ascensor.

-Señorita Jones. Le ha llegado esto –me dice mientras se agacha y saca un gran bouquet de flores, rosas rojas concretamente-. Tiene muchos admiradores.

Sonrío ante su ocurrencia y cojo la tarjeta.

-¿Usted cree? Yo, con este, -digo mostrándole la tarjeta-. Lo llamaría mejor "acosador". Es el término que mejor le va.

El hombre abre la boca al leer la tarjeta y me mira.

-Ese hombre es un caradura. Esas palabras no se le dicen a una señorita –dice frunciendo el ceño ante la tarjeta.

Sonrió y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Ese hombre es como el padre que nunca tuve. Bueno, sí que tuve un padre, pero se largó cuando era muy pequeña, por lo que no le guardo ningún tipo de aprecio.

-Eres un sol, Simon –digo cogiendo la tarjeta y rompiéndola en mil pedazos-. ¿Quiere quedarse las flores? Yo no las voy a poner en mi casa, ya sabes de mi alergia al polen.

-No podría…

-Su mujer las agradecerá –digo sonriendo antes de que Simon termine la frase. Camino hacia el ascensor y llamo al botón.

-Muchas gracias, señorita –oigo que dice Simon antes de que las puertas se cierren.

Ahora puedo estar algo más tranquila. Masajeo mis manos doloridas y espero pacientemente hasta llegar a casa. Un pequeño tono metálico y agudo, me avisa de que acabo de llegar y de que las puertas van a abrirse.  
Camino a toda prisa por el pasillo enmoquetado rojo hasta llegar a una de las puertas del piso. Una puerta lustrosa de color canela con el número "050" en letras doradas. Introduzco la llave y me meto dentro del apartamento en penumbras. Un fuerte olor me saca de mis cavilaciones y frunzo la nariz. Debo orear la casa o me moriré asfixiada por el olor a cerrado que lo inunda todo.

El contestador automático está iluminado tenuemente por las lucecitas rojas que indican que hay mensajes nuevos. Le doy al botón de reproducir y comienza la anticuada voz de la mujer.

-Tiene seis mensajes nuevos. Mensaje número uno. Recibido el 20 de Enero a las 13 horas –dice la voz haciendo cambios de voz al decir los días, la hora y el mes para cambiar a continuación a otra voz un poco más aguda-. ¡Emily! Soy yo, mommy. Te llamaba para decirte que tu hermano tiene una noticia maravillosa que contarte o si ya la sabías. Llámame –se cortó su voz-. Mensaje número dos. Recibido el 20 de Enero a las 14 horas. ¡Emily! ¡Soy mamá! ¡¿Por qué no contestas?! ¡Llámame! –imagino por un momento a mi madre pegada al teléfono y al reloj. Pensando en llamarme a cada hora en punto-. Mensaje número tres. Recibido el 20 de Enero a las 16 horas y treinta y nueve minutos. ¿Emy? Soy yo, Matthew. Espero que mamá no te esté saturando el contestador con mensajes. Solo era para decirte que me acabo de prometer. Francis me lo ha pedido esta misma noche… Bueno, supongo que allí será de mañana. Quiero que comamos todos juntos. ¿Te viene bien este domingo? Llámame cuando escuches este mensaje –suspiré mientras me sentaba en el sofá. ¿Así que era por eso por lo que mi madre estaba tan alterada y eufórica... Típico de Matthew, tiene toda la vida calculada. Lo extraño es que haya conseguido atrapar a ese francés pervertido con el que salía. Creo que tendré que tener unas palabras con mi futuro… "cuñado"-. Mensaje número cuatro. Recibido el 20 de Enero a las 20 horas y cincuenta minutos –la voz de mi madre volvió a sonar estridente tras la tranquila y melodiosa de Matthew-. ¡Emily! ¡¿No piensas coger el teléfono?! ¡No sé para qué tienes un móvil si no lo usas nunca! –su voz sonaba molesta. No la culpo. Pero yo estaba trabajando-. Mensaje número cinco. Recibido el 20 de Enero a las 22 horas y treinta minutos. ¡Emily! ¡Niña tonta! ¡Deja de revolcarte con quién sea que estás ahora y coge el maldito teléfono! –por ese último chillido que escucho, me tapo los oídos intentando minimizar el daño a mis tímpanos-. Mensaje número seis. Recibido el 21 de Enero a las 00 horas y tres minutos –me extrañé por la hora. ¿Quién sería el loco que me llama a esas horas? -. Ten cuidado. Van a por ti –dijo una voz grave y masculina siendo breve y conciso.

Abro los ojos que había cerrado tras escuchar la voz de mi madre y frunzo el ceño ante el último mensaje. ¿Qué tenga cuidado? ¿Con qué? ¿Y quién iba a por mí? Saco el pequeño móvil con el que me comunico con Arthur y marco su número. Son pocos los que tengo, pero el de él me lo sé de memoria. Espero pacientemente, o eso quiero dar a entender, la sucesión de tonos. Acaba contestando al quinto tono.

-¿Sí?

-Arthur, tengo un pequeño problema –contestó ignorando el bufido de molestia que ha soltado en cuanto he dicho su nombre de pila.

-¿Ahora qué sucede, Emily? –noto su tono de voz cansado y eso me molesta.

-Acabo de llegar a casa y, cuando estaba escuchando los mensajes, he recibido uno que me ha turbado un poco –digo aparentando la más profunda calma. Pero sé que no he logrado engañarle, me conoce desde hace demasiados años.

-¿Y qué decía el mensaje? –pregunta algo curioso. Parece que le estoy viendo, recostado en el sillón delante de su escritorio con una pequeña copa de whiskey a medio vaciar sujetando con una mano el teléfono mientras pasea uno de sus largos dedos por sus labios.

-Ten cuidado. Van a por ti –repito como si fuera una grabadora.

Puedo notar su inconformidad por teléfono.

-¿Por qué has puesto esa voz grave?

-Porque era como la del tío que ha hablado… O al menos, eso he intentado –digo con una sonrisa involuntaria en los labios y sé que él también está sonriendo.

-Bueno, no sé quién te ha podido mandar eso, pero no borres los mensajes. Mandaré a alguien a tu casa para que rastree el número desde el que se hizo dicha llamada. Pero, cambiando de tema… ¿Alguna novedad con respecto a nuestro ruso?

Sonrío mientras me chupo los labios sensualmente. Sé que no puede verme, pero, aún así, no puedo dejar de hacer ciertos movimientos con la esperanza de volverle loco.

-Sí. Una muy interesante. Lo he conocido en un choque y tengo su móvil.

Su respiración se corta y sé que no se esperaba que fuera algo tan rápido. La sorpresa la noto en su tono de voz cuando comienza a hablar.

-Así que ya has comenzado a mover tus fichas. Eso está bien. No tardes demasiado en terminar el trabajo. Sabes que no me gusta esperar demasiado.

Alzo una mano en señal de rendición como si sirviera de algo.

-Tranquilo. Lo sé. Todo tiene que estar en su momento exacto –digo atusándome el cabello con la mano que he levantado y sonrío malévolamente-. Arthur –pronuncio deteniéndome en cada sílaba de su nombre. Lo odia, lo sé y me encanta-. Pensé que estabas con tu francesita.

Arthur bufa y me lo imagino cogiendo la copa de whiskey vaciándola de un solo trago, mientras unas cuantas gotas ambarinas le caen por la comisura del labio hasta su perfecto cuello níveo.

-Emily… Deja de meter las narices donde nadie más te llama. Y, céntrate en tu trabajo –contesta antes de colgar.

Mis labios se convierten en una fina línea cuando escucho el pitido sucesivo que me señala el final de la llamada. Apago el pequeño aparato y lo dejo sobre la mesa. ¿Debería llamar primero a Matthew o a mi madre? Seguro que el primero estaba con su flamante pervert… digo, prometido. Y mi madre… Tal vez estaba con alguno de sus muchos novios. Y luego se quejaba de mí. Decido darme un baño de espuma y burbujas con la esperanza de que pueda relajarme un poco y pensar así en cómo avanzar con el trabajo del ruso. Pero, aún así, cojo el teléfono y me lo llevo conmigo. Me gusta estar mucho tiempo en el agua, puedo tirarme horas, y más si tengo compañía o entretenimiento… Ya me entendéis.

Lleno la bañera y me quito la ropa dejándola tirada por el suelo, sin ningún tipo de cuidado. ¿Qué más daba si iba a ir derecha a la lavadora? Siento como el agua calienta comienza a hacer efecto tan solo al rozar su superficie con los dedos de mi pie derecho. Poco a poco voy introduciéndome mientras el agua envuelve mi cuerpo entre mimos y calidez. Mejor que un hombre, desde luego. Levanto una de mis piernas que se cubre con la espuma de la superficie y, tras jugar a moverla un poco, vuelvo a meterla dentro del agua, que es donde mejor se está. Estiro mi cuello, cierro los ojos, y dejo que toda la tranquilidad que ahora mismo hay en el baño se apodere de mí. Siento como mis hombros poco a poco se relajan, se destensan y olvidan todos los hechos ocurridos esa misma mañana.

El ruido metálico y estridente del teléfono suena por toda la habitación y me hacen abrir un ojo molesta. Saco con desgana la mano del agua y lo descuelgo, pegándolo a mi oreja sin mirar tan siquiera el número.

-¿Sí? –pregunto algo molesta.

-¿Emy? –murmuran al otro lado de la línea-. ¿Te pillo en mal momento?

De pronto me incorporo y sonrío.

-¡Matthew! ¡Bro! ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto con alegría. Hacía mucho que no hablaba con él.

-Bien. ¿Escuchaste mi mensaje? –musita con un poco de vergüenza y miedo. Está bien que sepa de mi carácter.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Cómo para no escuchar también los mensajes de mamá! ¡Cuatro mensajes! –grito y supongo que se tapó los oídos para que no le dejara sordo-. Aunque bueno, siendo mamá, me habría esperado más.

Una risita sonó y su buen humor se me contagió.

-Felicidades Matthew –contesto dándole a entender que no me importa su compromiso y que me siento feliz por él-. Aunque…

-No, Emily –contesta seriamente. Solo utiliza mi nombre completo cuando está hablando de algo serio y quiere que le preste toda la atención del mundo-. Nada de tener una charla de hombre a hombre con Francis. El no ha hecho nada –me interrumpe con voz nerviosa.

-¡Pero Matthew! ¡Solo va a ser una charla normal entre tu prometido y la hero! ¿Qué problema hay? –pregunto con jocosidad entrecerrando los ojos-. Solo voy a advertirle que cómo te haga algo malo, como la heroína que soy, voy a perseguirlo, porque es lo que hacemos los héroes. Luchar contra el mal y, hacerte aunque sea llorar o ponerte triste, es hacer el mal –contesto seriamente aún con tono divertido, aunque Matthew sabe que lo estoy diciendo todo muy enserio.

Escucho un suspiro de derrota y espero pacientemente jugando con uno de mis mechones rubios a que vuelva a hablar.

-¿Vendrás el domingo a comer? Queremos hacerlo oficial con las dos familias –comenta mientras abraza a su pequeño oso de peluche, porque estoy segura de que lo está abrazando en ese mismo instante. Es demasiado dulce e inseguro; por eso creo que soy tan alocada… Para contrarrestar un poco su personalidad.

-Claro, Matthew. Iré solo por ti, porque eres mi mellizo y eres lo que más quiero en este mundo. Solo mándame por correo la dirección y la hora, ahora mismo estoy en la bañera.

Un pequeño "oh" se escucha detrás de la línea y ahora sé que se siente culpable.

-Matthew, no te sientas culpable que no has hecho nada.

-¿Pero qué dices? Te estoy molestando en tu momento de relajación. Deberías habérmelo dicho –contesta nervioso.

-Eres al único al que le cogería el teléfono en mi momento de relajación. Por algo eres mi hermano.

-Gracias… -parece que quiere añadir algo más pero se detiene al escuchar una puerta abrirse. Le oigo decir un "bienvenido", escucho una risa rara; seguramente de su prometido, y vuelvo a escuchar su voz, esta vez hablándome de nuevo por el teléfono-. Emy, te dejo. Ya ha llegado Francis.

Sonrio con una baza en la punta de la lengua.

-¿Vas a revolcarte un poco con él?

-¡Emily! –grita exaltado y lo que yo rio un poco.

-Tranquilo. Si te entiendo. ¿No es lo que hacen las parejas de novios? –pregunto inocentemente-. Pero da igual. Mándame eso al correo y el domingo nos vemos. Un beso.

Cuelgo el teléfono al escuchar su despedida y lo dejo a un lado de la bañera. Solo espero que no me llame mi madre ahora, porque no podría soportarlo. Todos tenían una vida formada a su alrededor y yo… ¿Qué tenía? Mi conciencia comenzó a hablarme. Tienes una profesión emocionante. Matar personas no es emocionante, le contesto en voz alta sumergiendo la cabeza. Fue tu decisión, me recrimina. Lo sé, pero todo lo hago por Arthur; contesto soltando un pequeño suspiro. Ni siquiera tienes estudios, me recuerda. Me encojo de hombros y miro al techo. Puedo ponerme a estudiar en cualquier momento, me digo. ¿Sin haber terminado el instituto? Lo dudo, me repite como un pequeño niño repipi al que lo único que quieres es partirle la cabeza. Soy una heroína, los estudios no me sirven para nada. Intento convencerme, aunque es en vano. Cierro los ojos y vuelvo a sumergirme en el agua, esta vez, aguantando la respiración para intentar callar a mi conciencia.

Miraba al techo, ya tumbada en mi cama, con una toalla cubriéndome el cuerpo. ¿Cuántas horas había estado dentro de la bañera? No lo sabía. Al menos unas dos horas. Mis manos comenzaban a recuperar el aspecto juvenil y no anciano que habían adquirido al estar tanto tiempo en remojo. No he recibido ninguna otra llamada en todo el día, por lo que supongo que mi madre no llamará. Respiro más tranquila. Tampoco es que tenga muchas ganas de intercambiar comentarios con ella. Mi estómago ruge por el hambre que me invade y me llevo una mano al vientre. ¿Qué puedo comer? No es que tenga precisamente mucha comida en la cocina, de hecho, en el frigorífico debe de haber algún limón pasado de caducidad, cortado por la mitad, con moho. Seguro que hasta le salían dientes y me muerde si intento tirarlo a la basura.

Con un pequeño bufido, me visto con unos vaqueros sencillos, unas converse negras y una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color y salgo a la calle con mi chaqueta de cuero marrón abrochada hasta el cuello. Simon ya no está en la pequeña recepción, si no que, en su lugar, hay un hombre de cuarenta y tantos años pegado a la pequeña televisión con antena que tienen allí. Salgo del edificio sin que se dé cuenta de nada y camino hasta el McDonalds. La gente me mira cuando entro, pero como siempre ocurre. Parecen que están pendientes de quién entra o sale del establecimiento. Ignoro sus miradas y camino hasta el mostrador. Allí tenían todas las hamburguesas expuestas en sus brillantes carteles luminosos. Una orgía para mis ojos y mi paladar, que siento mojarse por la cantidad de saliva que produzco.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a McDonalds. ¿Qué desea?

-Qué coincidencia encontrarnos aquí, ¿da?

* * *

**Vale, pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo.**

**Espero que no haya resultado un poco raro la actitud de Emily (la verdad es que, siendo mujer, yo me la imagino bastante retorcida xD)**

**Y nada... Lo de siempre...**

**No si alguien tendrá alguna apuesta o demás sobre lo que puede pasar en la historia, yo tengo más o menos el planteamiento y creo que para el 25 estará el último capítulo xD (¿Qué mejor día que Navidad xD) Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño capítulo (¿Pequeño? Tengo que verme de nuevo Barrio Sésamo xD) y nada, que daré mi mayor esfuerzo.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. **

**1 besito muy grande**

**Ciao~~**

**Reviews, peticiones, preguntas, tomatazos, pasta, gatos, perros, botellas de vodka, galletitas, chocolate, cartas bomba no, por favor...**


	2. Rarezas

**¡Hola!**

**Ya estoy aquí con el siguiente capítulo... Y continuo con las ideas porque cierta persona me infla a material por las noches... (No te hagas la despistada que te estoy hablando a ti, tú sabes quién eres)**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La historia en sí, si y... las ideas locas también.**

**Dedicatoria: Este fic va dedicado a NityaFJones (por twitter) que me metió esta pareja en la cabeza y no me la he podido sacar ni a sartenazos (Y mira que Eli me da unos cuantos al día)... Así que bueno, este es mi regalo de navidad para ella y que espero que le guste... Aunque, como le he avisado, el principio es raro (Pero me va a dar mucho juego xD)**

* * *

2.- Rarezas

-Qué coincidencia encontrarnos aquí, ¿da? –me dice una voz conocida, calmada, aniñada y estremecedora.

Me giro y veo a Iván detrás de mí, con esa sonrisa en el rostro.

-Señor Braginski, qué sorpresa encontrarle en un sitio como este –digo algo sorprendida. Con el dinero que seguro que tiene el tío y comiendo en un McDonalds-. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

-Oh, solo venía a admirar las obras de arte que tienen –le suelto una mirada de rareza y ríe. ¿Por qué su risa me parece tan bonita y a la vez me perturba tanto?-. Me apetecía tomar una hamburguesa. Dicen que es el plato típico americano.

Frunzo el ceño ante sus palabras. ¿Cómo que el plato típico americano?

-No es el típico plato americano, hay otras muchas cosas –replico molesta.

Iván alza ambas manos sin quitar su expresión divertida. ¿Acaso he dicho algo gracioso? Porque no soy de las personas que van contando chistes por la vida.

-Y supongo que tú, vas a enseñármelas, ¿no es cierto? –dice con ese tono aniñado tan suave.

Sonrío ante sus palabras. ¿Está intentando ligar conmigo?

-No tan rápido. No sé qué idea tendréis los rusos sobre las americanas, pero desde ahora te prevengo. No soy como las otras.

La sonrisa no desaparece de su rostro ante mis palabras.

-No esperaba que lo fueras, tampoco –alza la mirada hacia el frente y mueve la cabeza-. ¿No vas a pedir? La chica parece estar esperando.

Me giro molesta y miro las distintas hamburguesas que hay.

-Dame un menú gigante Big Mac, con coca-cola.

-Son 6,20 $ -me dice la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa. No me está mirando a mí, lo sé. Está mirando a Iván quien se ha pegado demasiado a mi espalda. Sonrío y, tras darle a la chica el dinero, me echo hacia atrás pisándole el pie al ruso-. Lo siento. ¿Te he hecho daño? –pregunto mirándole con mi mejor sonrisa inocente.

-Para nada. Con esos piececitos no harías daño ni a una mosca –me contesta haciendo que en mi fuero interno quiera matarle. Se acerca a la caja y pide-. Deme un menú Crispy Chicken Classic con una botella de agua.

Se gira hacia mí y sonríe de nuevo. ¿Es que no va a dejar de hacer eso nunca?

Recogemos la comida y camino hacia una de las pocas mesas vacías que quedan dentro del restaurante, siendo seguida por el ruso. ¿De verdad piensa que voy a comer con él? Podría haber preguntado en vez de haberlo dado por hecho. Sobre todo en mi hora de la comida. Es sagrada y me gusta estar sola, para poder poner mis pensamientos en orden. Sin embargo, eliminarlo es una orden directa de Arthur y tengo que cumplirla. Y, el primer paso es ganarme su confianza, costase lo que costase. Abro el envoltorio de la hamburguesa y me la llevo a la boca. ¡Es una delicia! Y disfruto como una enana, hasta que escucho su voz.

-Aún no me ha dicho como se llama… Y, aunque encuentro encantador llamarla señorita, me gustaría conocer su nombre –dice con voz suave y pausada-. Por eso de que conoces el mío y estaríamos en desigualdad de condiciones si no llegara a saberlo.

Sonrío inocentemente después de tragar y apoyo el mentón sobre la palma de la mano.

-¿Y qué ganarías con saberlo? Así todo es más misterioso –contesto antes de girar la cabeza hacia el gran ventanal del restaurante. La lluvia volvía a caer con mayor fuerza después de la pequeña tregua y moja las aceras, tornándolas de grises apagados.

-Por favor… ¿O tengo que adivinarlo? –pregunta algo tenso. Y lo noto por sus músculos contraídos y su sonrisa tambaleante.

Siento lástima por él y termino por decírselo.

-Alison. Me llamo Alison –digo con una sonrisa vaga-. ¿Contento?

Sonríe ante mis palabras.

-Mucho.

Vuelvo a sonreír y giro mi cabeza de nuevo hacia el ventanal. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora Arthur? Sé que la lluvia no le gusta nada. De hecho, cuando hay tormentas, se asusta mucho. ¿Estaría realmente con la francesita? ¿O tal vez solo había sido una maniobra para que desapareciera del despacho? Suspiro y me llevo una patata a los labios, disfrutando de su sabor salado, deleitándome con su textura.

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos.

Alzo la vista para encontrarme con los ojos violetas de Iván. ¿Siempre han sido tan claros? Y, además, están rodeados por esas tupidas pestañas casi blancas, dándole un aspecto enternecedor. Y el cabello… Tan rubio, brillante y claro… ¿Será tan suave como parece? Me encantaría pasar mis dedos por él y... ¿Lo tendrá igual en todas partes o será teñido? Me abofeteo mentalmente por ese pensamiento. ¿En qué estoy pensando? No puedo dejarme llevar por pensamientos impulsivos. Es mi enemigo, es mejor que no lo olvide.

-No estaba pensando en nada en especial –digo con voz neutra, intentando no parecer nerviosa. ¿Nerviosa? ¿Por qué estoy nerviosa?

-Seguro… Ahora en serio, ¿en qué estás pensando, Alison? –insiste y tiemblo al escuchar mi nombre.

¿Por qué tiemblo? Seguro que es por la seguridad que denota su tono firme y sereno. Pero pienso mantenerme como una roca, firme hasta el final.

-En la lluvia. He recordado que a una amiga no le gusta.

Hablo en voz baja y entrecortada. Sencillamente no me puedo creer que esté comiendo con mi enemigo tras haberlo conocido de manera tan caótica. Y encima, me siento nerviosa con su presencia. ¿Es porque es más alto? ¿Más grande? No lo sé. Y creo que no quiero saberlo. Veo como gira su cabeza hacia el ventanal y mira la lluvia. Es ahí cuando aprovecho a mirarle de reojo, furtivamente. Alto, fuerte y ancho de hombros, más que la mitad de los hombres que conozco. Pero no porque esté gordo, sino porque está cuadrado, o eso parece por debajo del abrigo. Me gustaría comprobarlo. ¡No! ¡No me gustaría! ¡Basta, Em! Observo cómo se pasa los largos dedos sin guantes, los cuales están descansando sobre la mesa en este preciso instante, por el pelo, completamente seco, lustroso y suave… ¡Ay! ¡Cómo me gustaría hacerlo a mí!

Me golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano llamando su atención. No me gusta el rumbo que están tomando mis caprichosos y enfermizos pensamientos. Tal vez debiera ir a un psicólogo como me recomendó Mathias. Según él, la ninfomanía es buena, pero hasta cierto punto… ¡Ja! ¡Y me lo dice el que siempre está metido en la cama con su amigo de la infancia!

-¿Sucede algo, Alison? –pregunta Iván preocupado al verme golpearme con la mano.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, nada! –digo nerviosamente.

De pronto, siento sus dedos sobre mi frente, rozando con suavidad el lugar en el que me he golpeado. Y me pongo roja, como cuando el turco me empujó y casi caigo al suelo. No me gusta que la sangre de mi cuerpo decida instalarse en mi cara cuando a ella le venga en gana. No. ¿Qué clase de asesina sería entonces? No puedo dejarme llevar por las emociones. Respira, Em, respira…

-¿Estás segura? –vuelve a preguntar.

-Sí. Estoy bien –contesto antes de volver a mi comida. Está fría, pero quiero terminarla cuanto antes.

Sé que Iván me está mirando con curiosidad, ha ladeado la cabeza mientras me observa comer.

-Y dime, Alison… ¿Tienes novio?

Me atraganto con la comida y comienzo a toser. No me esperaba esa pregunta. ¡¿Por qué me pregunta algo como eso?! ¡No me conoce de nada! Tal vez sea por eso por lo que lo pregunta, me suelta mi conciencia vestida como una profesora calentorra sacada de una película porno mientras se coloca las gafas de pasta negras sin cristal.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Iván se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

-Curiosidad. Simple curiosidad –responde sin perder su sonrisa divertida. Creo que disfruta con mi turbación-. ¿Y bien?

Alzo los ojos frunciendo el ceño. A este paso me saldrán arrugas y las cremas no me ayudarán a nada.

-No, no tengo. ¿Contento?  
-Al igual que te dije cuando me dijiste tú nombre, mucho.

Aunque me haya contestado, puedo observar como parece asentir al sopesar la información. Parece satisfecho con mi respuesta.

-¿Por qué lo hace? –pregunto cansada ya de tanto juego.  
-¿Hacer qué? –me responde con otra pregunta. Al parecer, no ha terminado de entender del todo la pregunta.  
-Preguntarme ese tipo de cosas.

Iván sonríe y le da un sorbo a su botella de agua.

-¿La he ofendido?

Niego con la cabeza. ¿Ahora me trata de usted? ¡Bicho raro! Me cruzo de brazos y espero su respuesta.

-Digamos que parece nerviosa cuando está rodeada de hombres –contesta con simpleza.

Reprimo una carcajada sarcástica. ¿Yo? ¿Nerviosa? ¿Y encima rodeada de hombres? ¡Por favor! ¡Si ese es el habitad por el que mejor me muevo! Y, siento ganas de morderme la lengua por las palabras que pronuncio a continuación.

-Eres tú el que me resulta… Digamos, intimidante.

Escucho su risa despreocupada.

-Así que la resulto intimidante –asiente-. Eres muy curiosa, Alison. Sí… Aunque me gustaría clasificarte como misteriosa.  
¿Misteriosa? ¿Qué se ha fumado este tío?

-Y será para mí un placer el descifrar dicho misterio –termina con una sonrisa

No sé porqué me vuelve a subir la sangre a la cabeza. ¿Por qué? Tal vez porque nunca te han dicho algo parecido, me recuerda mi conciencia vestida esta vez con un traje de chaqueta y el pelo recogido en un moño.

-¿Siempre haces comentarios tan… personales?  
-¿La ofendí esta vez? –me pregunta sorprendido.

-No.

-Bien.

Le miro fijamente y sonrío comiéndome la última de mis patatas.

-Pero eres un arrogante.

Creo que se ha ruborizado, pero no lo veo posible por lo que me levanto de la mesa y tiro todos los desperdicios. Noto a Iván observarme en silencio con la mejilla todavía apoyada en la palma de la mano.

-Bueno, Iván. Ha sido un verdadero placer comer contigo –digo con la intención de marcharme cuanto antes.

Hasta que una mano me agarra de la muñeca y me hace retroceder, hasta estar pegada al cuerpo del ruso, para más señas.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver? –pregunta contra mi rostro. Siento su aliento caliente rozar cada uno de mis músculos y me desestabiliza.

Simplemente me encojo de hombros ante su pregunta.

-No lo sé… ¿Quieres volver a verme?

-Da.

Me muestro sorprendida. ¿Por qué querría volver a verme? Quiero decir, no es que no lo vea normal, soy irresistible, pero… Le he estado ignorando gran parte del tiempo, y el tiempo restante he sido osca y terrible como acompañante.

-Oh.

No tengo palabras. Su respuesta concisa me ha dejado muda.

-¿Hay algún problema? –pregunta seriamente.

-Para nada. No sucede nada –digo con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto. Entonces, ¿cuándo podemos volver a vernos?

-Pues no lo sé… Esta semana está algo complicado, la verdad –contesto rápidamente. No sé porqué, pero no puedo tratarle como a mis anteriores trabajos. No parece el tipo de hombre tonto y sin cerebro al que me he estado enfrentando en muchas ocasiones.

-Mm… Ya veo –parece desilusionado. ¿Por qué si solo me conoce de hace unas horas?-. Sigues teniendo mi teléfono, ¿verdad?

Asiento con la cabeza quedamente y vuelve a recuperar su sonrisa.

-Bien, pues llámame cuando quieras verme –dice cogiéndome una mano y besándola. ¿En qué siglo cree que estamos?

En cuanto me suelta las manos, comienzo de nuevo a respirar. ¿De nuevo? ¿Cuándo dejé de hacerlo? No lo sé. Solo quiero marcharme. Me gusta tener las cosas bajo control y no como están yendo ahora mismo. Asiento con la cabeza a su despedida y me giro saliendo por la puerta. Soy consciente de que me está siguiendo. Él tampoco tiene nada más que hacer allí dentro. Esperamos a que el semáforo se ponga en verde y aparezca el hombrecito que nos permite cruzar a la otra acera. Me giro durante unos segundos y le miro a la cara.

-Adiós, Iván.

-Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro –dice sonriente.

Doy media vuelta y, sin volver la mirada, desaparezco por la esquina de la calle. No entiendo muy bien por qué, pero apresuro el paso para no tener que preocuparme por si me siguen o no. Esquivo a la gente y subo a mi apartamento de nuevo. El sustituto de Simon está dormido. ¿Le despierto con un ruido seco o le dejo descansar? Opto por la segunda opción, no quiero problemas o hablar con nadie más. Entro en mi casa y el teléfono comienza a sonar. ¿Casualidad? Lo dudo. Descuelgo y lo pego a mi oreja.

-¿Sí? –contesto de mala gana.

-¡Emily! ¡¿Es que no pensabas llamarme?! –grita una estridente voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Oh! ¡Eres tú! Hola mamá…

-¿Cómo que "Oh, eres tú"? ¡¿Qué clase de saludo es ese para la persona que te dio la vida?!

Pongo los ojos en blanco y suspiro.

-¿Has llamado para echarme exclusivamente la bronca?

-No… ¿Te has enterado ya de la noticia? –me pregunta con voz ansiosa.  
-¿El compromiso de Matthew? ¡Claro! Me llamó él para decírmelo –contesto como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Escucho como bufa al otro lado de la línea y me pregunto de pronto que he podido decir que la molestase.

-¡No me refería a eso! ¡Me refería a mi vuelta con Jared!

WHAT THE FUCK?! Esto tenía que ser una broma… Sí, eso debe de ser, porque creo que estoy escuchando mal. En cuanto termine de hablar, me voy a limpiar los oídos.

-¿Me estás escuchando? –pregunta de nuevo.

-¿Has vuelto con Jared? ¿Cuántas veces más tiene que engañarte para que le dejes ir? –pregunto cansada de tanto teatro.

-Ha cambiado, cariño. ¡Ya lo verás! ¡Lo llevaré para que conozca al novio marica de tu hermano y…

-¡Mamá! ¡Basta! –le grito enfadada-. ¡No es el novio marica! ¡Es su prometido! ¡Y si tuvieras un mínimo de decencia, tampoco dirías eso de tu propio hijo!

¿Qué quieres decir? Y no he insultado a Matthew…

En estos momentos, quiero ahorcarme. ¿En serio mi madre es tan cortita como para no darse cuenta de la situación? O, sencillamente, ¿pasa del tema?

-Has dicho novio marica, por tanto, estás llamando marica a Matthew y no lo son. Les gustan los hombres, bien…

-Es antinatural, cariño… ¿Qué pueden ver en ellos?

Sonrío aunque no pueda verme. Pienso soltar una de mis perlas, de esas de las que estoy tan orgullosa.

-¡¿Y qué ves tú en ellos que te atraen tanto?! –pregunto retándola.

Parece pensarlo durante unos segundos.

-Su polla –me responde seriamente.

-¡Pues a él igual! –suspiro y me paso la mano por el pelo-. Mamá, mejor lo dejamos, ¿de acuerdo? Me alegro de que hayas vuelto con Jared, gracias por llamar.

-No te atrevas a…

Cuelgo y dejo de escuchar su voz. No es que la odie, ni mucho menos. Pero a veces es muy pesada. Sobre todo desde que nuestro padre se marchó y la dejó sola al cuidado de dos niños. Por eso no pienso permitir que me pase algo parecido. Miro la hora en el reloj. Son las cuatro de la tarde. ¿Qué hago? No tengo realmente nada que hacer… Me siento rara. Me decido por llamar de nuevo a Arthur. Espero a que suene varias veces hasta escuchar su aterciopelada voz.

-¿Sí?

-¡Ar…! ¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto molesta mirando el teléfono.

-Yo soy Jeanne –responde una voz femenina con un marcado acento francés-. ¿Con quién tengo el placer de hablar?

-¿Dónde está Arthur? –pregunto toscamente.

Así que esa era la francesa, y la muy perra se atrevía a cogerme el teléfono como si nada. Seguro que no sabe con quién está hablando.

-Oh… Pues, Arthur ahora no puede ponerse –contesta algo turbada.

-¿Y por qué no puede ponerse?

-Eh… Porque no está en casa. Se ha dejado el móvil –me explica algo más tranquila y estoy segura de que estaba sonriendo, la muy guarra-. ¿Quieres que le de algún recado? ¿O tal vez llamar más tarde?

-Llamaré más tarde –digo antes de colgar de malas maneras.

Ya van dos las veces que he colgado el teléfono enfadada. ¿Acaso el mundo se ha puesto en contra mía? Me tiro en el sofá y me tapo la cara con las manos. ¿Es que acaso nunca me va a salir nada bien? Y, es entonces, cuando creo todo perdido, que la bombilla de mi cerebro se enciende y me da la mejor idea de todas. ¡Ya sé a quién llamar!

Marco el número rápidamente y espero pacientemente a que me lo coja. ¡Vamos, vamos por favor! ¡Ahora te necesito más que nunca!

-¿Sí, dígame? –contesta una voz femenina dulce y suave.

-¡Alice! ¡Necesito hablar u-r-g-e-n-t-e-m-e-n-t-e! ¿Puedes salir esta noche?

-¿Em? –pregunta extrañada-. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Siento que tengo ganas de llorar. Siempre se lo cuento todo a Alice, es mi mejor amiga, es como mi hermana. Reprimo un ligero sollozo y escucho su suspiro tras la línea.

-¿Otra vez mi hermano?

Asiento y produzco con la garganta un sonido entre gutural, gatuno y lastimero. Una mezcla bastante extraña.

-Otra vez no… -se lamenta. Siempre hace lo mismo-. Em, ¿estás ahora en casa?

-Sí –contesto quedamente.

-Muy bien, no te muevas de ahí que ahora voy –me dice atropelladamente antes de colgar, aunque sin perder en ningún momento sus exquisitos modales-. Pero quédate ahí. No quiero tener que buscarte por la ciudad como la última vez.

Escucho el pitido de la conversación cortada y suspiro. Siempre puedo contar con ella, aunque con eso vaya a meterme en problemas con Scott. Y, me siento un poco mal por haber teatralizado tanto, pero no me ha gustado nada escuchar la voz de la francesita. Yo… Siento como los celos me corroen por dentro. Yo llevo más tiempo al lado de Arthur y nunca me toma en cuenta. Solo para sus trabajos, aunque yo los completo con gusto. ¿Soy rara? Y después va esa francesita, a la que tan solo conoce desde hace cuatro meses, y se queda con él. Se gana su corazón y a mí me aparta definitivamente de él.  
Pero eso no lo voy a permitir. No, no. Por lo menos mientras yo viva.

Continúo tirada en el sillón. Es mejor que estar de pie sin hacer nada, por lo menos tumbada puedo pensar tranquilamente. No pasan ni veinte minutos cuando el timbre de la puerta de mi casa comienza a sonar. Me levanto pesadamente –me estaba quedando dormida- y abro la puerta tras mirar por la mirilla.

-Alice… -digo con voz lastimera.

-Lo sé –alza unas bolsas blancas de un 7-Eleven-. Chocolate. Helado. Montones. Crisis –dice pasando dentro de mi casa mientras se quita el abrigo. Observo cómo lo cuelga en el perchero mientras yo sujeto las bolsas con el helado-. ¿No vas a ir a por unas cucharas? Porque no voy a comer como si fuera un gorrino en una cochiquera.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y camino hasta la cocina, cogiendo montones de cosas para que la señorita no se sienta mal. Y la encuentro sentada en el sofá, con la espalda recta, las piernas juntas y las manos sobre ellas, alisando la falda a cuadros escoceses que lleva. Me dejo caer a su lado y suspiro.

-Gracias por venir tan rápido –le digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si no hubiera venido, te hubieras presentado en mi casa y la última vez, Scott se pilló una buena pataleta –se coloca las gafas con uno de los dedos-. Y no quiero que se vuelva a repetir.

-¿Sigue enfadado por lo de la última vez? –pregunto con una sonrisa inocente.

-Emily… Apareciste en mi casa en mitad de la noche, borracha como una cuba e interrumpiéndonos –contesta retadoramente.

-¡Pero eso no fue mi culpa! Además… ¿Para qué me distes las llaves de tu casa?

-¡Por si surgía alguna emergencia! –espeta furiosa hasta que repara en que ha alzado el tono y vuelve a adoptar la actitud típica de una señorita-. Bueno, ¿qué ha pasado esta vez con mi hermano?

Me acomodo en el sofá con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y cojo una de las tarrinas. Con una cuchara saboreo el chocolate y sonrío culpablemente, intentando suavizar la historia.

-He llamado a tu hermano y me ha contestado una tal Jeanne.

-La novia de Arthur –dice asintiendo con la cabeza-. ¡Ay, Em! ¡Haz el favor de respirar tranquilamente! –suelta alarmada en cuanto comienzo a hiperventilar mientras la acaricia el pelo-. Bien… ¿Yo que te dije de acercarte a mi hermano? ¡No es bueno, Em!

-¡Pero es que yo amo a Arthur, Alice! –me quejo cruzándome de brazos.

Alice me tira de uno de los mechones y se cruza de brazos.

-¡Em! ¡Arthur no te quiere! ¡Te lo dije desde el primer momento! –grita enfadada.

No lo entiendo, pero de pronto, unas cuantas furtivas lágrimas caen por mis mejillas y Alice cambia su expresión facial por una de ternura. Siento sus brazos finos abrazándome e intentando darme un poco de tranquilidad.

-Em, eres mi mejor amiga y sabes que te quiero, pero escúchame bien –me alza la cara para que la mire fijamente a los ojos. Que ojos tan verdes tiene, tan verdes como los de Arthur. ¡Eres tonta! Me recrimina mi conciencia pero yo simplemente la ignoro. Esto me ha deprimido un poco más-. Arthur es un egoísta que solo piensa en sí mismo. Ni yo, que soy su hermana y llevo toda la vida con él, sé en lo que está pensando. Ya sabes lo que te dije sobre meterte en ese trabajo con él, no lo aprobaba entonces ni lo apruebo ahora pero, por lo que más quieras, si vas a seguir en este trabajo, olvídale –me coloca un mechón detrás de la oreja y me da un beso en la mejilla-. Olvídale y busca a otros hombres. Eres guapa, inteligente y divertida. Lo tienes todo, solo tienes que mostrárselo al mundo.

Asiento levemente con la cabeza y la apoyo en su hombro.

-Entonces, por esas palabras, supongo que tienes alguna sugerencia, ¿no es verdad?

Alice sonrió y la miré durante unos segundos sin entender nada.

-Nos vamos a ir de copas –dice feliz.

-¿De copas? –pregunto incrédulamente-. ¿Me lo está diciendo la perfecta señorita? ¿Qué te dirá Scott?

Me saca la lengua juguetonamente y se levanta del sillón.

-Vamos al bar de Scott –puse los ojos en blanco.

-Me lo imaginaba…

-Vamos, Em, será divertido.

Sonrío maliciosamente y la tiro un poquito de la falda.

-¿Y qué piensa Scott de que te emborraches conmigo para ahogar mis penas?

Veo como Alice se cruza de brazos y murmura sin pronunciar ningún tipo de sonido la palabra "Adivina".

-¡Oh! –me tapo la boca haciéndome la asombrada y la sorprendida-. ¿Se aprovecha de ti estando borracha? ¡Qué fuerte me parece!

Nos miramos durante unos segundos a los ojos para después romper en risas. Pasados unos minutos, Alice me da un pequeño golpe en la pierna y me levanta.

-Vamos, tenemos que prepararte para que quemes la noche. ¿Qué me dices?

Sonrío y me levanto de un salto.

-¡Que se preparen todos los hombres de esta ciudad, que ahí va Emily Jones!

Unas horas más tarde, y después de cenar con Alice en un restaurante italiano, caminamos hacia el bar de Scott, su novio, pareja, prometido… Era la persona más odiada por Arthur… Bueno, no. Esa persona era Iván, pero Scott está en los puestos más altos de la lista.

Pero dejando eso de lado, caminamos por la calle riéndonos de cuanta cosa se nos cruce por delante. No estamos bebidas, pero poco nos importa. Hasta una mosca volando es interesante y graciosa. Llegamos a las puertas del bar, de verde esmeralda y decoración típica irlandesa, y entramos. Dentro, el ambiente anima hasta a un muerto que yace en un oscuro y frío cementerio. El bar es ruidoso y está lleno de gente, riendo, bailando, fumando, pasándoselo muy bien. Y todos van con un único objetivo, pillarse una buena cogorza. Alice se dirige hacia la barra y saluda a su novio con un beso en los labios no muy propio de la señorita que ella dice ser, aunque en el fondo, es una mujer con alma de punk y sangre heavy y rockera corriendo por sus venas. Scott, en cuanto deja a Alice respirar un poco, me saluda con una mano y sonrío. Me cae muy bien ese hombre, no lo puedo negar. Es divertido, egocéntrico, pasota, malo, inteligente y muchos otros más adjetivos que no diré jamás en alto para que Alice no se enfade y me pegue con la escoba cuando vaya a su casa. Aunque creo que últimamente controla bastante mejor los puños. Ambas nos sentamos en una mesa y un camarero viene con unas cuantas jarras de margaritas.

-¡Cortesía de la casa! –grita por encima de toda la música el hombre para hacerse escuchar.

-¡Gracias! –contesta Alice con una sonrisa mientras se me sirve un vaso. Se termina de servir el suyo y lo levanta-. Muy bien, Em. Por nosotras, las mujeres más guapas de esta tóxica ciudad.

-¡Todos los hombres quieren echarnos un polvo! ¡Salud! –grito llevándome el vaso a los labios.

Siento como su sabor me embriaga y me anima a seguir. De pronto y con el paso de las horas, nos vemos rodeadas de chicos, aunque ninguno intenta entrarle a Alice dado que Scott se ha posicionado a su lado y comienza a marcar su territorio.

-¡Marchaos a un hotel! –les grito entre risas mientras el chico que permanece a mi lado me insta a brindar con él.

-¿Y ahora qué Em? –me grita con su ya de por sí voz estridente.

-¡Mathias! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! –digo mientras me bebo de un golpe el vaso-. ¡No me puedo creer que estuvieras por aquí!

-¡Lukas no me quiso acompañar, dice que está demasiado ocupado con el trabajo! ¡Tonterías que se inventa! –grita por lo alto.

Continuamos bebiendo hasta que un chico cuya identidad desconozco, me saca a bailar. Aunque me tambaleo un poco en los súper tacones que me ha dejado Alice. No sé cómo puede aguantarlos. Tacones de aguja de quince centímetros, vestido ajustado hasta la cintura con una falda abombada con vuelo y el pelo sujeto en un moño, mostrando su espalda blanca. Yo soy más de andar por casa en ese aspecto, aunque, si me tengo que vestir para romper con todo, lo hago. Y en esta ocasión y aconsejada por Alice, que desde que sale con Scott está muy puesta en ciertos asuntillos, me decanté por un vestido ajustado azul oscuro y zapatos de aguja también azules.

En fin, salgo a bailar con este chico, del cual no conozco el nombre y me lo paso sumamente bien. Nos juntamos, nos separamos, giramos, reímos, hacemos el tonto… Muchas cosas que hacen que me sienta mareada durante unos instantes.

Uf, la cabeza me da muchísimas vueltas. Pareciera que estoy montada en la olla o en cualquier otra atracción que gire violentamente.

Me despido de mi amigo durante unos segundos pidiéndole que me espere allí, en la pista, y camino hacia el cuarto de baño dado que todavía consigo mantenerme en pie. No sé si lo lograré por mucho tiempo, pero algo es algo. Abro paso entre la gente y llego a la puerta. Milagrosamente no hay cola. Eso quiere decir o que la mayor parte de gente es masculina, que lo es, o que las mujeres que hay ya están cogidas y están haciendo otras cosas en lugares más privados. Hasta que escucho unos gemidos salir de uno de los cubículos y río. Esos prefieren hacerlo en público.

Entro en uno de los cubículos y saco el móvil para entretenerme. No tiene sentido porque no voy a tardar tanto, pero aún así lo saco. Y comienzo a mirar números, hasta que reparo en una llamada que he recibido hacía veinte minutos. Extrañada, marco el número y espero a que contesten, reprimiendo una sonrisa de borracha perdida y siendo contestada a la segunda señal.

-¿Da?

-¡Oh! ¡Pero si es Iván! –digo casi gritando por todo lo que me rodea; la música alta, el estado etílico en el que me encuentro, mi propio tono de voz-. ¡¿Cómo es que me has llamado?!

-¿Alison? ¿Estás bien? Tienes una voz… pegajosa –dice con tono preocupado.

Rio ante esa ocurrencia.

-¡¿Pegajosa?! ¡Para nada! –y me río de nuevo, demasiado animada por el alcohol.

-¿Has bebido? –pregunta aunque por mis risas conoce la respuesta-. Genial. ¿Acaso no sabes que las señoritas no deben beber? Es malo para tú salud.

-¡Tú sí que eres malo para mi salud! –digo teniendo un arranque de sinceridad espontáneo-. ¡¿No querías volver a verme?! ¡Pues ven al bar de Scott!

Y tras eso, cuelgo. Me sigo riendo y me subo la ropa interior para después bajar el vestido como puedo, para que no quede nada al descubierto que no quiera enseñar. Salgo del cubículo tras tirar de la cadena y me miro al espejo. Roja y ligeramente desenfocada… ¡Genial! ¡Que siga la fiesta! Aunque no veo mi reflejo por mucho tiempo, sino que fijo mi mirada en un poster que informa sobre las virtudes del sexo seguro. Solo Scott pondría un poster tan explícito en un cuarto para mujeres.

Me lavo las manos y salgo nuevamente para encontrarme con ese hombre que bailaba conmigo. Una canción en español comienza a sonar por todo el bar y me vengo arriba. ¡Esa canción la conozco yo de una telenovela! Mi hermano Matthew estaba enganchado a ella en el instituto y, he de reconocer, que yo también. Encuentro a mi bailarín que sonríe y comienza a bailar más pegadito a mí. Puedo notar todos sus músculos, aunque no tenga mucho.

Hasta que siento una mano en mi hombro y me giro, abriendo la boca de par en par, con una sonrisa bobalicona en mi rostro.

-¡Iván! ¡¿Qué haces tú por aquí?! ¡¿Me echabas de menos?! –pregunto colgándome de su brazo-. Mira, te presento a… A… ¿Cómo te llamabas? –pregunto mirando al hombre que se encoge de hombros y, tras musitar una leve disculpa, huye despavorido-. ¡¿Pero qué mosca le ha picado a ese?! –pregunto gritando. La música es muy fuerte y apenas puedo y escucharme-. ¡Va, da igual! ¡Iván, bailemos!

-No se me da muy bien bailar y creo que lo mejor será que vayas a tomar el aire.

Niego seductoramente con el dedo y me acerco más a él. El calor de su cuerpo es impresionante y puedo sentirlo solamente a través de su fina camisa blanca. Le abrazo y me doy cuenta de que está mazado, lleno de músculos, una máquina de matar. Tal vez por eso es tan peligroso. Pero yo no tomo eso en cuenta en aquellos momentos. Le acerco a mi cuerpo, restregándome un poco y comienzo a cantarle a pleno pulmón.

-¡¿Quién es ese hombre, que me mira y me desnuda?! ¡Una fiera inquieta que me da mil vueltas y me hace temblar, pero me hace sentir mujer! –canto mientras me contoneo sensualmente contra su cuerpo.

-Alison, ¿qué estás?

-¡Cállate y bésame! –grito agarrándole de la bufanda y tirando de él, uniendo nuestros labios en un beso suave que intentaba que fuera pasional. Obviamente, mi estado no me permite diferenciarlos. Le escucho suspirar cuando nos separamos y eso solo me confunde más.

-A la mierda con todo –dice en un tono ronco y oscuro que me excita.

Siento como Iván se abalanza sobre mí y me empuja hacia una de las columnas del bar, para darme un soporte y que no caiga al suelo del que seguramente no pudiera levantarnos nadie. Si bien ha empezado como yo lo hice, suave, el beso comienza a volverse cada vez más caliente y desenfrenado. Algo totalmente alocado. Siento sus manos recorrerme todo el cuerpo, deteniéndose durante más segundos de los debidos en mis caderas y mi culo. A cada roce, la electricidad de apodera de mí y me sacude completamente. Antes de que me dé cuenta, y sin saber como lo ha hecho, a apartado mis manos de su cuerpo y me las ha sujetado con las muñecas, justo encima de la cabeza. Sus manos no me están acariciando, pero siento el calor recorrerme de arriba abajo como si hubieran encendido algún tipo de horno o calefacción en mi interior. Gimo contra sus labios y él lo sabe, por lo que aprovecha para introducir su lengua en mi boca, peleando contra la mía propia por el control en ese beso sin sentido. Iván se da cuenta de que lo que quiero y me libera un poco las manos, permitiéndome tocarle. Acaricio su pelo, ese que me parecía tan suave y que me llamaba tanto la atención y compruebo que es mucho mejor. Enredo mis dedos entre sus finas hebras y tiro de ellos profundizando el beso.

-Eres… tan… fogosa… -dice entrecortadamente y aprovecho ese momento para poner una distancia entre nosotros.

-Si me das un minuto, aviso a una amiga y nos vamos –le digo totalmente nublada por el placer del beso y el alcohol que tengo en sangre.

No espero ni a que me conteste, le dejo en la columna y me acerco hacia Alice.

Esta iba a ser una noche muy larga…

* * *

**Perfecto, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. He cortado lo que viene después de lo que le dice Alice, pero solo porque va que ni pintado para el capítulo 3... Y porque así ciertas personas van a querer matarme (No, no soy masoquista, pero así las tengo enganchadas xD Ok, no)**

**¿Os ha gustado este capítulo? Espero que sí ^^**

**Y ahora a contestar los reviews.**

**Nitya F. Jones: Querida, cuando me saturas tanto sobre una pareja y esta acaba gustándome, esto es lo que ocurre... Así no se puede xD Solamente con leer tu comentario ya me arrancas una sonrisa ^^ Madre mía... No creía que gustara tanto mi forma de escribir *se emociona* ¡Qu´`e genial! Muchas gracias, de verdad =D Pues nada, esto seguirá en el tercer capítulo y sé que te prometí cierta cosita aquí, pero como he dicho antes, lo he cortado porque voy modificando todo segun se me ocurren cosas mejores xD**

**Ann Aseera: ¡Gracias Ann! Sé que tengo que continuar los otros y por eso subo un nuevo capítulo de Pecatta Capitalli xD Que es el que tengo más fresco. Es que creo que Fem!USA pega más con Iván que con Iggy... Alfred me gusta con Iggy pero Emily me gusta con Russia... Es raro, lo se xD Me alegra que pienses que he clavado las personalidades, la verdad es que no sé ni como me salió esa personalidad, pero leí que durante los 60 era muy liberal así tipo hippie y me gusto la personalidad. Además de lo retorcidas que somos las chicas xD ¡Pues que no te de un patatús! ¡Ya actualizo! *se esconde***

**Bueno...**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**1 besito muy grande**

**Ciao~~**

**Reviews, peticiones, preguntas, tomatazos, pasta, gatos, perros, botellas de vodka, galletitas, chocolate, cartas bomba no, por favor...**


	3. Una noche

**¡Hola! **

**¡Aquí Eire reportándose otra vez! **

**Lo primero de todo... Este capítulo es porno. Todo pornoso menos el principio por lo que si no os gustan este tipo de escenas, mejor que no leáis. También, soy muy mala escribiendo estas escenas, no se ni como prometí "Esto" cuando dije lo del fic... Se me calienta la boca y luego pasa lo que pasa.**

**En fin... Siento mucho si este capítulo es una patatilla... ¡Pero es que no puedo hacerlo mejor!**

**Y mi experiencia personal no es tan satisfactoria como esto, así que bueno... Ahí os dejo el capítulo y juzgar vosotros mismos.**

* * *

3.- Una noche

Sé que Alice está enfadada conmigo, no la culpo. Pero no soy dueña de mi cuerpo en esos momentos. Puede ser el alcohol o tal vez la el deseo de venganza de olvidarme de cierto rubio de ojos verdes… No lo sé… Y tampoco le tomo mayor importancia. Dejo a Iván al lado de la columna y me acerco hasta Alice, que continua magreándose con su novio… Y luego la ninfómana soy yo, ¿verdad, Mathias querido? Sonrío y le toco levemente el hombro, haciendo que alce la vista y se separe durante unos segundos de Scott.

-¡¿Qué pasa Em?! –grita por encima de la música.

-Me marcho.

Alice se separa totalmente de Scott y le pide que espere un momento. De pronto, me veo arrastrada por Alice hacia el exterior del bar, donde me pone contra la pared.

-¿Pero por qué? –pregunta intentando parecer serena, aunque sé que en el fondo está muy alterada-. Creí que te lo estabas pasando bien.

-Te estabas enrollando a lo bestia con Scott y no me gusta estar de sujeta-velas.

El sonrojo se hace presente en las mejillas de Alice aún cuando estamos amparadas por la oscuridad de la noche.

-Pero si estabas rodeada de tíos –reclamó Alice fingiendo molestia.

Me encojo de hombros y sonrío. Y Alice lo nota porque vuelve a preguntarme.

-¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?

-Me voy con una personita que he conocido –contesto simplemente.

Observo y noto como Alice abre los ojos asombrada.

-¡¿En tu estado?!

-¡Por favor, Alice! –digo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-. ¡Ni que estuviera embarazada!

-Si lo estuvieras no te habría traído al bar en primer lugar, porque no soy una irresponsable… -se queda callada durante unos segundos y me mira acusadoramente-. Porque no estás embarazada, ¿verdad?

-¡NO! –grito enfadada-. Un niño es lo que menos necesito ahora mismo. Pero no te preocupes, siempre con control, ¿o no?

Alice se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró.

-Claro pero… ¿Te vas a ir con él sin conocerlo de nada?

Abrazo a Alice. Siempre se comporta como una madre, una especie de hermana mayor para mí.

-Sí, me voy con él sin conocerlo de…

-Yo la cuido, ¿da? –contesta una voz conocida a mi espaldas y Alice se le queda mirando fijamente.

Me giro y sonrío.

-Alice, este es Iván. Iván, esta es Alice, mi mejor amiga.

-Encantado señorita –responde con una sonrisa que solo logra poner más nerviosa a Alice, la cual había comenzado a temblar.

-L-lo mismo digo –me coge del brazo y me susurra al oído-. Llámame en todo momento, ¿de acuerdo?  
-¿Tan bien cuando estén en plena acción? –pregunto en otro susurro burlonamente.

Me gano un golpe en el hombro del que me quejo involuntariamente.

-¡Auch!

-¡Ya sabes a lo que me refiero! –mira a Iván una última vez y suspira-. Bueno, pues me voy. Em, ya sabes.

-¡Que sí, pesada! –digo entre risas mientras la observo desaparecer hacia el interior del bar. Cuando ya se ha marchado, me giro hacia el ruso y borro mi sonrisa-. No sé si es mi cabeza o que estoy comenzando a tener Alzheimer, pero creí haberte dicho que me esperaras en la columna.

Iván sonrió y me pasó una mano por la cadera.

-Y lo pensaba hacer, pero vi como te sacaba fuera del bar y temí por tu integridad física.

Alcé una ceja incrédula. En serio, ¿a quién quería engañar?

-¿Te parece que Alice es un peligro potencial para mi integridad física? –le suelto mientras comienzo a andar. Continúo tambaleándome a causa del alcohol, pero el frío de la calle me ha despejado las ideas. Debería de haber traído un abrigo. Pero, si llevo un abrigo, ¿cómo iban los demás a disfrutar de mi cuerpo?

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunta Iván que se ha quedado parado en el mismo sitio.

Me giro como si no acabara de entender del todo sus palabras.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué a dónde vas? –vuelve a repetir sin sonreír ni nada. Parece serio en sus palabras.

-Al hotel, ¿dónde si no? –contesto como si fuera la cosa más obvia del planeta.

Iván abre la boca y la vuelve a cerrar al instante.

-¿Creías que tú y yo…? –pregunta descolocado, o al menos, eso me lo parece a mí.

Y, por un momento, me siento estúpida. Tonta, imbécil, gilipollas, y otras cuantas palabras que no voy a pronunciar, aunque mi conciencia se lo conoce muy bien. Más que nada porque es ella quién me está llamando todas esas cosas. Pero la vergüenza que siento en siento es esos momentos pronto se transforma en enfado.

-¡¿Entonces para qué me has besado de esa forma?!

Iván se acerca a mí y sonríe infantilmente pegando su frente a la mía.

-Era una broma. Venga, vamos –dice cogiéndome de la mano mientras caminamos por la calle.

Solo me está dando la mano y yo ya siento como si en mi interior estuviera erupcionando un volcán.

Intento disfrutar de nuestro pequeño paseo, el cual hacemos en completo silencio y sin que me suelte la mano, más no tardamos mucho en llegar y me sorprendo al ver dónde estamos.

-¿Te alojas aquí? –pregunto mirándole de reojo.

Iván solo asiente y entra al hotel, mientras le sigo de cerca, aún sin soltar su mano. En seguida, los trabajadores del hotel se deshacen en saludos y sonrisas. Y yo admiro todo esplendor del mismo. Del hotel, quiero decir, por supuesto. Un gran hall de paredes de mármol blanco brillante, con detalles y brocados dorados, suelos de gres blancos también y alfombras de ricos bordados. Muebles de madera caoba oscura, lustrados y de aspecto antiguo y caro. Una sola noche allí, tenía que contar medio riñón, hígado completo y algún que otro órgano más. Iván parecía cómodo caminando por allí. Y, aunque yo ya había estado en algún hotel semejante, no estaba del todo a gusto. Iván camina hacia los ascensores, en la otra punta del hall, los cuales miran hacia fuera, con sus paredes de cristal. Entramos al ascensor y esperamos pacientemente a que las puertas se cierran. Desde nuestra posición podíamos observar todo lo que sucedía en la calle…

Las carreteras iluminadas por las farolas, algunas de las calles atestadas de gente, sobre todo de jóvenes con ganas de fiesta. Las casas que dormían en la quietud de la noche mientras que otros solo pensaban continuar la fiesta en algún otro sitio; como era nuestro caso. Me balanceé hacia delante y hacia atrás, con las manos pegadas a las caderas. Nadie hablaba, y me estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa. ¿Más? Pregunta con socarronería mi conciencia. Me daban ganas de cogerla entre mis manos y aplastarla. Tomo toda la cara dura de la que soy de encontrar en mi cuerpo en aquellos momentos y rompo el silencio.

-¡Qué vistas más bonitas! ¿No lo crees…?

Unos labios cálidos y salvajes atraparon los míos haciéndome callar al instante. Pero no unos labios cualquiera. Los labios de Iván. Unos labios fríos que daban besos que podrían derretir los casquetes polares si quisiera. Mm… Los casquetes… Que palabra más sugerente… Noto como me aprisiona contra una de las paredes circulares del ascensor, evitando mi huída con su cadera, la cual pega a la mía como si no quisiera dejar al aire celoso pasar entre nosotros. Siento algo caliente recorrerme de arriba abajo, una corriente eléctrica, una sensación imposible de explicar. Noto una de sus manos pegada a mi cadera, juntándome más a él como si eso fuera posible, mientras con la otra me sujeta del pelo, tirando de él hacia abajo provocando que alzara la cabeza y ahogara un gritito. Noto su lengua dentro de mi boca, recorriendo todos y cada uno de los lugares, lugares que ni yo misma creía que existían. Y no me quedo atrás, contraataco con mi lengua, entrelazándola con la suya. Una danza de fuego, un baile en el que solo nosotros conocíamos los pasos. Siento como, a medida que vamos calentando el ambiente con el beso, me va soltando el pelo. Recorre con su mano libre mi nuca, mi cuello, mi espalda, la curvatura del final de la misma, hasta llegar a mi culo, deleitándose y repartiendo caricias de aquí a allá. Siento su mano deslizándose por debajo de mis nalgas para luego apretar y subirlas, repitiendo el movimiento una y otra vez, como si las masajeara. Me separo un poco de él y suelto un gemido de placer, del mismo que me estaba consumiendo en esos momentos. De un salto, me coloco a la altura de su cintura, rodeando con mis piernas su cuerpo y dejándome algo más alta que él. Sonrío seductoramente y vuelvo a besarle.

En ese momento, las puertas del ascensor se abren en el piso de la habitación de Iván y salimos tal y como estábamos en el ascensor. Iván de pie, sujetándome fuertemente, entreteniéndose en las zonas bajas de mi cuerpo y yo sujeta a su cadera, con las manos a ambos lados de sus mejillas y profundizando el beso, soltando gemidos ahogados con cara caricia. La mujer que entraba en el ascensor junto con su marido, pone cara de apio y frunce el ceño, murmurando por lo bajo mientras se abanica.

-Desvergonzados –dice con tono amargo mientras mira de reojo a su marido.

Pero no nos damos por aludidos. Continuamos a lo nuestro mientras Iván sigue caminando hacia su habitación, sin fijarse por el camino. Hasta que llega a la puerta de la suite y abre como puede, despegando una mano de mi culo, haciendo que me queje, y mete la llave en la cerradura. Agacho un poco la cabeza para no golpearme con el techo y entramos en la habitación, sin dejarnos de besar y acariciar ni un solo momento. Noto como Iván se separa de mí y me baja al suelo, haciendo que bufe molesta.

-¿Qué pasa? –digo mientras camina hasta el teléfono.

Observo cómo se sienta en uno de los grandes y lujosos sillones y coloca el auricular sobre su oreja.

-¿Quieres terminar rápido? Porque yo prefiero tener toda la noche por delante –dice sugerente y esas palabras hacen que una sonrisa involuntaria surque mis labios

-Concuerdo contigo. Ahora vengo –digo antes de aventurarme en la gran suite en busca del cuarto de baño.

Sé que Iván me está observando, por lo que contoneo aún más mis caderas mientras intento no caerme en el intento. Entro en la zona del dormitorio y veo una cama grande con una cubierta blanca con bordados. Y, cuando digo una cama grande, me refiero a una muy grande. Nos lo íbamos a pasar bien esta noche, de eso no me cabía ninguna duda. Encuentro el cuarto de baño y me encierro en él. Me muerdo el labio involuntariamente y sonrío sintiendo todavía el rastro de las manos de Iván sobre mi cuerpo.

¿Quién dijo que la gente del norte era fría? Deberían esperar a hablar cuando conocieran a Iván. Una lástima que no fuera a durar demasiado. Me siento en la taza del váter mientras jugueteo con el móvil. ¿Debería llamar a alguien? Alice me dijo que la llamase. Tal vez luego. Ahora, me decido finalmente por llamar a Arthur…

Y marco su teléfono y espero a que suene, contestando otra vez la voz de la francesita.

-¿Sí? –pregunta con voz adormilada. ¿Las tres de la mañana y ya está dormida? Como se nota que no ha hecho nada con Arthur.

-¿Está Arthur? –pregunto sin que la sonrisa se borre de mis labios.

-¿Eh…? ¡Ah! Sí, un momento –contesta y escucho por la línea como intenta despertar al rubio. Le pasa el teléfono y me contesta un malhumorado inglés.

-¡¿Quién?!

Suelto una risita que le hace adivinar quién soy.

-¿Alison?

-La misma.

-¿Qué quieres a estas horas? –pregunta molesto. Siempre ha sido de cumplir las normas a rajatabla.

-Nada en especial, solo te llamaba para comentarte los avances del plan.

-Espera.

Sé que he llamado su atención, que le interesa lo que voy a decirle, aunque solo lo hago para darle celos. Celos y apagar el calentón que ha despertado el ruso en mí desde que le vi. Escucho como camina y cierra una puerta. Seguro que se ha metido en su pequeño despacho para hablar.

-Cuéntame todo. ¿Cómo es que has empezado con el plan tan pronto? Te gusta tener estudiadas a tus presas.

Me encojo de hombros a sabiendas de que él no lo vería, por lo que hago un ruidito con la boca.

-Eso ahora no tiene importancia. Solo te digo que estoy en el cuarto de baño de su habitación.

-¿En su habitación? ¿Vas a tirártelo? –pregunta y escucho un bufido por su parte.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? El tío está cañón y, si puedo llevarme una alegría al cuerpo…

-Estás borracha. De nuevo –responde y casi puedo imaginarle frunciendo el ceño. Es raro que no le hayan aparecido arrugas. Porque lo hace continuamente.

-Puede, lo único que sé es que voy a estar disfrutando como una enana cabalgando sobre el ruso mientras que tú estás tumbado en la cama con tu frígida francesita con mi imagen desnuda gimiendo y disfrutando –sonrío ante mis palabras-. ¿Quieres que deje el móvil encendido para que puedas escuchar todo el proceso? Seguro que se te hace muy interesante.

-Emily…

-Lo siento, Arthur. Pero tengo que llamar a otra persona para después irme a romperle los tímpanos a alguien. Adiós –y cuelgo.

Me siento poderosa. Me siento superior a Arthur, por lo menos en esos momentos. Sé que me voy a arrepentir mañana cuando vea la llamada en mi móvil pero, ahora, soy yo la diosa de la noche. Marco con rapidez el teléfono de Alice quién me lo coge casi al instante.

-¡Em! ¡¿Dónde estás?! –pregunta preocupada.

-Tranquilízate. Estoy en el hotel Golden Gate, es donde se hospeda Iván hasta nuevo aviso.  
-¿En el G-Golden Gate? –pregunta tartamudeando el nombre, algo que solo la pasa cuando está nerviosa-. ¡Ay, no, Em! ¡Dime que no es uno de los trabajos de Arthur!

Suelto una risita y ella ahoga un grito.

-Em, sal de ahí, inmediatamente.

-¡¿Cómo voy a salir de aquí si estoy con un calentón impresionante?! –pregunto casi gritando o, por lo menos, en la escala más alta dentro de los susurros.

-¡Em! ¡Si es uno de los trabajos de Arthur, es que ese hombre es peligroso! –me dice fuera de sí. Casi puedo sentir la mirada inquisidora de Scott por hacer sufrir a su damita-. ¡Por favor! –me suplica por lo que suspiro e intento tranquilizarla.

-Alice, solo voy a tirármelo. Ya está. No voy a hacer ningún otro movimiento. Mañana quedamos y te lo cuento todo, ¿de acuerdo?

Sé que no está de acuerdo, la conozco demasiado bien, pero no le queda otra que aceptar.

-De acuerdo –suspira-. Mañana me llamas nada más levantarte y sales corriendo hacia mi casa –escucho a Scott quejarse y a Alice decirle no sé qué cosas-. En mi casa…

-¿Estará Scott?

-¿Piensas que vas a ser la única que tenga fiesta hoy por la noche? –me pregunta con un tono que solo la he visto utilizar desde que está con Scott… Creo que le daré las gracias por la sonrisa que me hace sacar siempre que la escucho.

-Muy bien, leona, ya me contarás mañana. Ahora te dejo, que tengo a dos personitas esperándome –murmuro coquetamente.

-¿Dos personas?  
-Claro, Iván y su amiguito.

Alice suelta una risa y sé que se ha sonrojado. Es tan inocente en algunos aspectos-. Adiós.

Cuelgo el teléfono y me miro al espejo. No es que tenga la mejor cara del mundo, de hecho, la sigo viendo algo borrosa y roja, pero, no creo que se vaya a notar en la oscuridad de la habitación. Me atuso un poco el cabello peinándolo con un poco de agua y me enjuago la boca, aunque sé que el sabor a alcohol no se va a ir tan fácilmente. Me recoloco el vestido y, tras guardar el móvil de nuevo en el sujetador, salgo del baño hasta la pequeña salita de estar. Iván está tumbado en el sofá, con los ojos ligeramente cerrados, sin calcetines ni zapatos. Parece la visión de un dios griego recién salido de una playa.

-¿Ya has hecho tu llamada importante? –pregunto sentándome en el reposabrazos del sillón, haciendo que abra sus ojos ante mis palabras y esboce una sonrisa.

-Sí –se incorpora y se acerca a mí, robándome un beso furtivo y salvaje-. Esta noche vamos a divertirnos –me retira los mechones de la oreja poniéndolos detrás y me susurra al oído-. Vas a desear ser solo mía –dice antes de morderme el lóbulo de la oreja, lo que me hace soltar un gemido.

Antes de que pueda tan siquiera proponerme el contraatacar, golpean a la puerta e Iván se dirige hacia ella, abriéndola y dejando pasar a un joven botones cuya cara me suena. Claro que me suena. ¡Es el chico del ascensor! Me giro un poco, dándole la espalda y disfrutando de la vista que ofrecen los grandes ventanales de cristal que cubren gran parte de la pared. Debemos de estar en la última planta, por lo menos.

Escucho como Iván cierra la puerta y se sitúa detrás de mí, agarrándome fuertemente de la cintura.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta con voz ronca.

-Nada en especial –murmuro cerrando los ojos levemente.

-Eres tan misteriosa, Alison –dice mientras una de sus manos se escapa furtivamente por debajo de mi vestido.

Arqueo levemente la espalda al sentir sus dedos jugar por encima de mi pequeño tanga, molestándome sobremanera esa prenda de ropa en esos mismos momentos. Quito su mano de manera brusca y me giro para encararle. Con una de mis mejores sonrisas, le dirijo hacia el sillón y lo tumbo lentamente, mientras me subo encima como si de un felino se tratase. Juntamos nuestros labios en un beso rápido y salvaje. No tenemos porqué llevarnos por la dulzura o los sentimientos, solo por los impulsos. Caliente, frío, caliente, frío. Esas son las sensaciones que mi cuerpo experimenta al sentir como las manos hábiles del ruso me despojan del vestido dejándome en ropa interior.

Se incorpora un poco y me pega más a él, haciendo que quede encima de su miembro, el cual parece estar apenas despertando. Y me molesto. ¿No le pongo lo suficiente? Y él parece notarlo.

-Alison, me excitas más de lo que crees. Pero el pobre no tiene espacio para mostrarse en toda su grandeza. Dame un poco de tiempo –dice metiendo su lengua en mi boca.

Lo abrazo con mis brazos y pego mi cuerpo más al suyo. Era como estar en el paraíso. Sus labios se separan de los míos y noto como empieza a morder mi cuello. ¡Qué gozada! Agarro los mechones de su pelo y tiro de ellos mientras reprimo pequeños gritos que convulsionan todo mi cuerpo. De pronto, noto una de sus manos introduciéndose en mi sujetador y sacando cierto objeto plano y fino.

-Querida, no creo que vayas a necesitar esto en toda la noche. Lo dejaremos encima de la mesa, ¿da?

Sus labios vuelven hacia los míos y comienza a bajar hasta detenerse en mi pecho. Pequeños besos sobre el cuello, la clavícula y el escote, siendo más generoso en esta última zona, repartiendo besos, mordiscos y lametazos. ¡Se sentía tan bien! Notaba sus manos masajeando mis pechos. Apretándolos, estrujándolos, un movimiento circular, ascendente, descendente… Hasta acariciaba la marcada zona del pezón, que cada vez estaba más duro. Dispuesta a acabar con esa pequeña toruta, me desabrocho el sujetador sugerentemente y lo tiro al otro lado de la habitación. Ante la mirada incrédula de Iván, sonrío más ampliamente.

-Es que me molestaba.

-Me parece bien –dijo antes de meterse en la boca uno de los pezones.

Su lengua juega con ellos contoneando su diámetro, aprisionándolo con los dientes y succionando como un niño pequeño en busca de alimento. Pero él no era un niño pequeño y lo dejé entrever cuando sentí su miembro alzarse e hincharse.

-Vaya… Parece que alguien más quiere unirse a la fiesta –contesto seductoramente comenzando con su propia tortura.

Comienzo besándole la boca, mordiéndole con tanta fuerza que le hago sangrar el labio. Pero no le importa. Es más, sonríe y se relame, dedicándome una mirada lasciva que me enciende y me pone a mil. Pero no pienso quedarme ahí. Continúo besándole por toda la cara y bajando hasta su pecho. Frunzo el ceño al ver la camisa cerrada y comienzo a desabrocharla. Deshaciéndome de ella, me deleito con su pecho torneado y níveo, memorizándolo en mi mente, inmortalizándolo en mi subconsciente. Comienzo a depositar besos por todo su torso mientras siento sus manos jugueteando con mi espalda y mi pelo. Sobre todo con mi pelo. Un gemido ronco sale de su garganta cuando le muerdo el pezón, el cual saco de mi boca y comienzo a retorcer con los dedos.

-¿Te gusta? –pregunto, mi voz denota todo el placer que me embriaga.

-Me gustas más tú –contesta dejándose hacer.

Contenta, continuo bajando hasta su abdomen. ¡Madre mía! ¡Qué abdominales! ¡Ahí sí que querría yo rascar y hacer música! Lo beso, lo chupo hasta llegar al inicio de sus pantalones. Dando un mordisco en su ombligo que lo hace encogerse, llevo mis manos hacia el botón del pantalón y lo desabrocho.

-Espero que no te importe pero me molestan tus vaqueros –digo quitándoselos, deslizándoselos por los muslos hasta acabar sacándoselos por los tobillos, para lo cual estoy contorsionada. Sonriendo, le cojo de la mano y le obligo a sentarse correctamente en el sofá, contoneándome y paseándome con los pechos al aire rebotando, sabiendo que su atención está dirigida a ellos. Apoyé mis manos sobre sus rodillas inclinándome ligeramente hacia él y robándole un beso.

-Creo que es hora de ir poniéndose serios, ¿no te parece?

Iván sonríe y se deja hacer. Le separo las piernas y me instalo entre ellas, sin darle la oportunidad de cerrarlas. Aunque estaba segura de que tampoco las habría cerrado. Su pene estaba duro, solo había que ver los bóxers negros apretados, a punto de estallar que llevaba. ¡Madre mía! ¡Se le iba a cortar la circulación ahí abajo! Su pene se puso duro al instante. Me lleve las manos al pelo y me quité las dos horquillas que me hacían un recogido a ambos lados de la cara y lo dejé caer. No se notaba mucho la diferencia, pero Iván pareció apreciarla puesto que vi como comenzaba a salivar, lo que me hizo sonreír más al tener el control de la situación. Tomo aire lentamente y luego sonrío. La perversión que aflora de mi sonrisa debe de haberle prevenido de mis intenciones, pero cuando me vio levantarme e inclinarme hacia él de modo que uno de mis pezones quedara a escasos milímetros de su boca hambrienta, Iván no lo pensó dos veces antes de sacar la lengua para intentar chupar esa pequeña golosina rosada que tan apetitosa le parecía en aquellos instantes.  
Más no chupó nada. Solo aire.

-Cierra los ojos –esta vez, mi voz tenía el matiz sedoso de una sirena, o al menos eso quería creer-. Te prometo que valdrá la pena.

Introduje la mano, deslizándola con suavidad, por dentro de su ropa interior depositándola sobre su miembro erecto. Siento como Iván se tensa durante unos segundos, como si fuera a correrse del placer en ese mismo instante. Entorna los párpados para deleite mío, aunque le veo todavía con dudas de querer jugar a este inocente juego.

-Alison, por favor, suéltalo -pidió el ruso con la voz ronca a modo de súplica.

Niego con una sonrisa en mis labios y le beso.

-¿Por qué? Si apenas estamos empezando –digo antes de comenzar a masturbarle lentamente.

Se está consumiendo, lo noto, por lo que aumento la velocidad. Hasta que me apiado de él y le beso de nuevo en los labios-. Venga, tranquilo que ya termino.

Abre los ojos y observa cómo me pongo de rodillas en el suelo y le quito los bóxers. Aunque, la cara que se me queda al quitarlos del todo es un poema. Y, como digo las cosas sin pensar y más estando borracha, suelto la peor frase que podría decir en aquel momento.

-Fuck! ¡Es enorme! ¡Eso no entra en ningún lado!

Iván ríe ante mis palabras y hace que me sonroje levemente.

-No te preocupes. Que tú también te dilatas –dice simplemente y no me queda otra más que sonreír.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza durante unos segundos y, tras coger aire, los abro y le miro retadora, con una sonrisa todavía más perversa y seductora. Esto es un juego en el que estamos solos él y yo. Y no pienso dejarme vencer. Cambio mi mirada a otra más inocente, como la que tienen los niños cuando han conseguido algo que quieren con muchas ganas y, tras sujetar firmemente su pene, me lo meto en la boca. Iván grita extasiado y comienza a jadear cuando nota como mi lengua lo recorre de arriba abajo. Frenéticas sacudidas invaden todo su cuerpo y yo aumento la velocidad, hasta que paro de golpe y me deleito con la punta. Lamo como si fuera un helado disfrutando de los gemidos guturales que suelta Iván.

Dice unas cuantas palabras en ruso y, antes de darme opción a nada, me levanta y coge en brazos. Camina hacia la cama y me deposita sobre ella. La colcha es muy suave, pero en seguida me acerco hasta las almohadas y la quito de un tirón.

-¿Quieres que cierre las persianas? –me pregunta a lo que le contesto alzando una ceja-. Sí, después de lo del sofá, ¿qué más da? –dice antes de reunirse conmigo en la cama.

Me abraza con sus fuertes brazos y comienza a besarme con fiereza mientras recorre todo mi cuerpo con sus manos, que parecen expertas conocedoras de mi cuerpo. Mi respiración se torna irregular, sobre todo cuando siento como desliza uno de sus manos por mi cintura, mi cadera, dejándola posada en mis partes íntimas… ¡Oh, no! ¡Se va a cobrar la venganza!

Intento levantarme pero me sujeta con una mano de las muñecas, poniéndolas por encima de mi cabeza y no dejándome moverme. Veo como sonríe macabramente y me acribilla con sus ojos morados.

-¿Qué sucede, Alison? ¿No te gusta que el juego se aplique a ti? –dice antes de introducir un dedo por mi tanga y empezar lentamente a trazar círculos alrededor de mi sexo. Parece estar disfrutando del espectáculo, puesto que me retuerzo por el placer contenido a la vez que gimo con fuerza-. Estás muy húmeda. Pero no puedes hacerte una idea de cuánto te deseo.

Vuelve a introducir un dedo dentro de mí, para luego sacarlo y volverlo a meter. Un ritual que no hace más que torturarme lentamente, hacerme quemar dentro de mi propio placer todo mi cuerpo. De repente, saca el dedo, se sienta y me quita el tanga, tirándolo lo más lejos posible de la cama. Abre los ojos sorprendido y sonríe.

-¿Rasurada? ¡Qué delicia!

Me abre las piernas y, acerca su rostro a mi sexo. ¡No, no… Ah! Gimo como nunca al sentir su lengua violentarme de esa manera. Me roza el clítoris con la punta de la lengua y me hace volver loca. Continua succionando y chupando, lamiendo todo de mi, hasta que se separa y mete uno de sus dedos nuevamente y comienza a apretar en mi interior.

-Hueles muy bien, Alison –suelta con la voz rota por el deseo-. Y necesito hacerme mía ahora.

¡¿Qué huelo bien?! ¡Oh, Alice! ¡Por favor! ¡Mañana no vas a querer que te cuente nada!

Gimo nuevamente al notar su dedo tocándome de nuevo el clítoris antes de observarle. Alarga la mano hacia la mesita de noche.

-¿Qué buscas? –pregunto algo turbada por la situación.

-Un condón –contesta simplemente.

-¡¿Qué?! –grito enfadada-. ¡No te hace falta! ¡Tomo la píldora!

Iván me mira con expresión extraña.

-Ya… Pero, ¿y sí…?

-O me la metes ya o me voy a mi casa –contesto dando un ultimátum, que parece suficiente para Iván.

-Muy bien –dice sonriendo antes de colocarse bien entre mis piernas y apoyar las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

Coloca la punta de su miembro en la entrada del mi sexo y me penetra salvajemente.

-¡Ah…! –gimo, pero a él le parece otra cosa.

-¿Estás bien?

Asiento con los ojos en blanco y la espalda arqueada, agarrándome a sus brazos como puedo. Jamás creí que semejante atributo entrara por un sitio tan pequeño. Veo como retrocede con exquisita lentitud. Varias veces. Gime a cada movimiento al igual que yo. Llevamos las respiraciones acompasadas, alteradas pero igualadas. Siento como si mi corazón fuera a salirse en cualquier momento.

-Más… -pido en un susurro, opacado por mis jadeos.

-¿Cómo? –pregunta aunque sabe la respuesta, solo quiere aumentar su ego de macho.

-¡Más, coño! ¡Más rápido! –grito como poseída.

Y comienza a embestirme con más fuerza, sin detenerse. Muevo mis caderas inconscientemente y llevada por el placer hacia las suyas, pegándonos más. Acelera más el ritmo. Gimo y me embiste con mayor fuerza, más y más deprisa, sin ningún tipo de piedad. El ritmo es implacable, no me da tiempo a recuperarme y es un gemido detrás del otro. Le agarro de la cabeza con las manos y le beso bruscamente, tirando de su labio inferior al separarnos levemente.

Siento como mi cuerpo se va tensando, cada vez más y más con cada penetración. Siento todo el cuerpo temblar, nunca antes me había pasado. Abro los ojos que he cerrado involuntariamente por culpa del placer y del deseo y le observo. Me mira fijamente, a los ojos, no me ha quitado la vista de encima. Observo que está cubierto de sudor. Finas perlas transparentes se extienden por toda su piel.

-Eres muy hermosa, Alison –me dice besando mis labios con fiereza.

¡Ah! ¡Ay, por favor! ¡No voy a soportarlo más!

Y grito. Grito como nunca he gritado. Me dejo la voz en ese gemido, al llegar al clímax y sintiendo como mi cuerpo y mi alma estallan en mil pedazos bajo su cuerpo. No he dejado de mirarle en ningún momento y, segundos después, el también se corre, gritando mi nombre y dando una última embestida, tras lo cual, siento como un líquido se derramase dentro de mí. Nuestros jadeos es lo único que puede escucharse en la habitación acompañando a nuestras respiraciones alteradas. Mi corazón duele demasiado, se mueve a una velocidad frenética y creo que lo voy a perder de un momento a otro. Siento como Iván apoya su frente contra la mía y me acribilla con esos ojos violetas tan hermosos que me hipnotizan. No ha salido de mi interior en ningún momento y tampoco me molesta, aunque él, tras besarme de nuevo algo más dulce, sale de mi con lentitud, tumbándose a mi lado en la cama.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando al techo. Intentamos relajar nuestras respiraciones poco a poco.

-Eres alucinante, Alison –musita cerrando los ojos levemente.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Jamás me habían hecho sentir esto! –contesto sinceramente y tapándome la boca con la mano al instante.

Iván se gira hacia mí y sonríe.

-Pues te has topado entonces con muchos incompetentes.

Rio ante esa ocurrencia y cierro los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro. Estoy tan relajada. Nada de tensiones, ni de malos pensamientos. Me siento llena, extasiada, completa y feliz. ¿Feliz? ¿Por qué feliz? Me pregunta mi conciencia y simplemente me encojo de hombros. No lo sé, le contesto mentalmente. Y sí, todo está muy bien hasta que veo cómo se levanta de la cama.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto curiosa.

-Ah…- se gira y me sonrío-. Se me olvidó una cosita que había pedido –dice desapareciendo tras el arco que divide el dormitorio de la sala.

Y es en ese momento en el que puedo admirar su espalda y su culo. ¡Madre mía qué culo! ¿Por qué no me he deleitado con él? Las sábanas de la cama están desperdigadas por el suelo, arrugadas y hechas un verdadero asco. Giro la cabeza y veo el despertador sobre la mesita de noche. Las cinco y media. ¡Uf! ¡¿Tanto tiempo hemos estado dale que te pego?! Al momento, veo llegar a Iván con una mesita cubierta por un mantel blanco y un plato tapado con una cúpula plateada.

-¿Y eso? –pregunto levantándome y sentándome al borde de los pies de la cama.

Iván sonríe y lo destapa, mostrando un cuenco con fresas y otro con nata. Sonrío y me acerco hasta el plato de las fresas, me meto una en la boca y me acerco hasta el ruso, que en seguida pilla el asunto y la muerde.

Y volvemos a comenzar un juego del que me cuesta desprenderme con facilidad, aunque, esta vez, hay nata de por medio.

* * *

**¡Pues hasta aquí el capítulo! Obviamente no voy a poner lo que continuan haciendo con la nata y las fresas porque no me da más el cerebro para escribir... **

**¡Me siento solita sin ningún comentario! ;_;**

**Bueno, es que el segundo capítulo no era muy interesante (Se consuela con eso)**

**Y nada... Lo de siempre...**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**1 besito muy grande**

**Ciao~~**

**Reviews, peticiones, preguntas, tomatazos, pasta, gatos, perros, botellas de vodka, galletitas, chocolate, cartas bomba no, por favor...**

**P.D: Siento si los personajes me han quedado muy OOC, pero es que es difícil meterles en esa situación... Para mí xD**


	4. Caída

**¡Hola!**

**¡Aquí Eire reportándose otra vez!**

**Lo primero de todo... Este capítulo es como de relleno**

**En fin... Siento mucho si este capítulo es una patatilla... ¡Pero es que no puedo hacerlo mejor!**

**Ahí os dejo el capítulo y juzgar vosotros mismos.**

* * *

4.- Caída

El sol de la mañana me daba de lleno en la cara, haciendo que cerrara más los ojos y me tapara hasta la cabeza con las sábanas. Me duele la cabeza, tanto o más que si me la hubieran taladrado con un martillo neumático. Me la sujeto mientras me incorporo lentamente y descubro que estoy desnuda y, por tanto, comienzo a hacer memoria de todo lo sucedido por la noche. Estoy en una habitación que no conozco, sin ropa, metida en una cama… ¡Anda mira, si allí está mi tanga! Hasta que caigo en la cuenta de algo muy importante. ¡Oh, Dios Mío! ¡Me he acostado con Iván! Me golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano y me dejo tirar hacia atrás, cayendo sobre la mullida almohada y sin molestar a nadie. Y es que el ruso no está en la cama. ¡No está en la cama! ¡¿Por qué?!

De una patada me quito la sábana que me cubre y me levanto con rapidez, aunque a consecuencia, la habitación da más vueltas que la atracción de la turbina. Camino hasta la cómoda de la cual, en uno de sus picos, cuelga mi tanga y me lo coloco. Abro las puertas correderas que separan la habitación de la sala de estar y allí no encuentro a nadie. ¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido? Frunzo el ceño al escuchar a mi conciencia. ¿Y si te ha dejado aquí para que pagues tú la factura de la habitación? Es la suite más lujosa. ¡No seas tonta! Le recrimino enfadada. Busco mi ropa y me la voy poniendo. El vestido en una esquina, los tacones al lado de la puerta, el sujetador encima de la mesa y… ¡Oh, no! ¡Alice! Prometí ir a su casa pero… ¿Qué hora era? Me acerco hasta la pequeña mesita de madera oscura y mármol blanco con vetas negras que había justo al lado de la puerta. ¿Por qué no había reparado antes en ella? Y observo el reloj que tiene encima. Las dos y cinco… ¡¿Cómo?!

Marco de inmediato el número de Alice y espero a que conteste. Me va a echar la bronca del siglo.

-¡Em! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡Me tenías súper preocupada! –contesta gritando haciendo que me quite el móvil del oído para no dañar mi tímpano ni quedarme sorda.

-Lo siento.

-¿Dónde estás? –pregunta.

-En la habitación del hotel. Me acabo de despertar –digo mientras me siento en el sofá.

Escucho un gritito ahogado.

-Ven a mi casa, ahora. ¡Necesito que me lo cuentes todo! –dice intentando parecer normal, aunque en el fondo de su tono se escucha que en realidad está ansiosa.

-Te lo cuento todo en cuanto llegue… ¿Quedamos para comer?

-Claro… Aunque tendría que estar comiendo desde hace una hora y…

-¡Alice! –grito divertida.

-¿A las tres en el restaurante italiano de siempre?

-Hecho.

Cuelgo el teléfono y me giro al escuchar una puerta abrirse. Y por ahí aparece Iván, totalmente mojado, el cabello rubio algo despeinado, con algunas gotas de agua resplandeciendo en su piel por la ducha, perfectamente afeitado y con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. ¿Yo? Yo estoy sentada en el sofá, mirándole de arriba abajo con la boca totalmente abierta de la impresión, la cual cierro cuando escucho su risa.

-Tal vez te gustaría verme otra vez sin la toalla –comenta apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Sonrío ante sus palabras y saco a relucir mis encantos, esos de los que estoy tan orgullosa.

-No te voy a negar que tienes tu punto desnudo, pero así con la toalla, dejas todavía más a la imaginación.

Me atuso un poco el pelo y me levanto, atrayendo su atención.

-¿A dónde vas? –me pregunta sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

-He quedado con una amiga y tengo que lavarme y cambiarme.

-¿No puedes hacerlo aquí?

Sonrío.

-¿Ves ropa limpia por aquí que no sea de fiesta? No.

-Me refería a ducharte. Puedes hacerlo aquí, no me importa –contesta con una sonrisa.

-Y supongo que tú me harías el favor de enjabonarme, ¿no? –pregunto viendo como se acerca a mí.

Me coge de la cintura y me acerca a su cuerpo. ¡No hagas eso o no salimos de la cama en la vida!

-Da –responde-. Si me lo pidieras, cumpliría tus deseos gratamente –dice antes de besarme pasionalmente.

La falta de oxígeno es una desvirtud y un coñazo que tenemos los humanos con nosotros desde que nacemos. Y, aunque en algunos casos es muy aconsejable, entiéndase tío que besa como un succionador de leche, en otros es un verdadero martirio y una jodienda máxima. Y, cuando nos separamos, le miro fijamente.

-Me tengo que ir –contesto.

-Déjame llevarte al menos.

-No quiero ser una molestia.

Observo como entrecierra los ojos. ¿Siempre ha tenido las pestañas tan largas? Parece que le acarician las mejillas.

-Insisto –dice antes de soltarme y meterse en la habitación a vestirse.

No tarda ni diez minutos cuando ya estamos abajo justo delante del coche. Aunque, antes de que me abriera la puerta, yo ya estaba con la boca de par en par.

-Te entrarán moscas si continúas dejando la boca así… U otra cosa.

Me sonrojo ante sus palabras que escondían un doble sentido bastante lujurioso y erótico. No me importaría volver a repetir. El coche es un Porsche Boxster RS 60 Spyder. Una joyita en negro metalizado y asientos de cuero blanco.

-Alison… -me susurra en el oído mientras me abre la puerta del copiloto.

Sonrío y me siento en el asiento.

Él no tarda en entrar y abrocharse el cinturón. Tras dedicarme una pequeña sonrisa, arranca el motor y sale del parking del hotel, un parking subterráneo, cabe decir. Permanecemos en silencio durante el trayecto, escuchando de fondo el rumor de la gente que se colaba por las ventanas abiertas.

Y, aunque estemos en invierno, en pleno mes de Enero, no tengo calor. De hecho, siento demasiado calor en ese coche, por lo que echo la cabeza hacia atrás y cierro los ojos. Iván enciende la música y comienza a sonar una melodía conocida. Abro los ojos y me siento correctamente, subiendo el volumen de la música.

-¿La marcha triunfal de Aida? –pregunto alzando una ceja y mirando a Iván sorprendida.

-Sí –contesta simplemente-. ¿Te gusta la ópera?

-No especialmente, pero a mi amiga Alice sí. Demasiado, diría yo.

-¿Y cómo has reconocido esta aria? –me pregunta esta vez siendo él el sorprendido, aunque por su tono, parecía que la situación le divertía de sobremanera.

Me encojo de hombros y miro de frente.

-Porque siempre la ponen en el restaurante italiano al que vamos –contesto y vuelvo a mirar al frente.

No intercambiamos ninguna palabra más en todo el trayecto, cosa que agradezco porque no sé de qué hablar con este hombre. Sé lo que hacer, pero no lo que decir, y eso me turba. Pronto, para el coche delante de mi edificio. Se gira hacia mí y sonríe.

-Ya hemos llegado.

-Sí… -mi voz suena desilusionada, pero no entiendo el porqué-. Gracias por traerme.

Me bajo del coche y cierro la puerta, aunque escucho la voz de Iván, que ha sacado la cabeza por la ventanilla del conductor.

-Alison, ¿podemos volver a vernos?

La pregunta me toma por sorpresa, por lo que me giro y le miro fijamente. No, me advierte la razón, pero mi conciencia, que se ha puesto de acuerdo con cierta parte de mi cuerpo que utilicé como una salvaje ayer por la noche, me grita que le dé una respuesta afirmativa. Realmente no sé que me sucede cuando asiento y hablo.

-Claro.

¡Mis labios se mueven solos! ¡No, no, no!

-Perfecto –dice antes de besarme.

¿Cuándo me he acercado a la ventanilla y me he recargado sobre ella? Estar junto al ruso no me hace ningún bien… Iván me vuelve a dar una tarjeta con su móvil y me sonríe.

-Espero que esta vez sí que me llames, ¿da? –contesta con una sonrisa.

Asiento con la cabeza y me giro hacia el edificio. Escucho como Iván pone el coche en marcha y se aleja por la calle. Y puedo respirar tranquila. En la recepción no está Simon, por lo que estará limpiando alguna de las plantas. Pobre hombre, le explotan demasiado. Subo hasta mi departamento y abro la puerta. El olor a cerrado esta patente por todas las habitaciones. Antes de meterme en la ducha, abro las ventanas y frunzo el ceño cuando veo al vecino de enfrente saludándome efusivamente. Un saludito rápido con una sonrisa transformada en un corte de mangas. Que se joda. No estoy de humor para aguantarle.

Me meto en la ducha y la enciendo. Fuck! ¡Está helada! Vaya porquería de calentador que viene con el apartamento. ¡Hasta los pezones se me han endurecido! Últimamente me pasa demasiado. Demasiadas veces en las que llevamos de día…

Pronto, el agua caliente aparece y mi cuerpo comienza a relajarse. Podría quedarme debajo del chorro de la alcachofa durante todo el día. Pero no, he quedado con Alice y es doña puntualidad. El cuarto de baño se llena de vapor y a mí me comienza a entrar el sopor. Me hecho champú en el cabello y después la mascarilla. Me aclaro con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la suave caricia del agua. Cojo el gel y me froto todo el cuerpo, por los pechos, por el vientre y entre las piernas… Y me imagino a Iván haciéndolo. Es una sensación muy, pero que muy placentera. Escucho desde la ducha el teléfono móvil y salgo de la ducha rápidamente. Me enrollo en dos toallas, una en el cuerpo y otra en la cabeza, como un turbante.

Salgo del cuarto de baño y me acerco hasta las ventanas. El vecinito sigue mirando hacia aquí, por lo que me dirijo hacia el escritorio, cojo una hoja y escribo una frase sencilla. Sonriendo ante la frase, cojo la hoja de papel y se la enseño desde la ventana.

"Como me sigas mirando, te mato, gilipollas"

¡Oye! ¡Mano de santo! Camino hasta mi dormitorio y me comienzo a vestir. Saco la ropa interior con encaje azul y me calzo unos vaqueros negros y un jersey de cuello vuelto. Me pongo unos calcetines a rayas negras y blancas y los pequeños botines de tacón. El móvil había dejado de sonar hacía unos segundos y me acerco a él, una vez vestida. Un mensaje. Lo abro con cara de aburrimiento y me sorprendo por las palabras.

"Espero que te lo pasaras bien anoche. Estoy deseando repetirlo y conocerte mejor. Llámame. Iván"

Suelto una carcajada irónica al leer "Estoy deseando repetirlo".

-Tú y todos los que han pasado por mis piernas, nene –contesto en voz alta.

Aunque luego, una duda irrumpe en mi cabeza.

¿Cómo ha podido hacerse con mi teléfono móvil y no se lo he dado nunca? Esto me daba muy mala espina. Hasta que el móvil comienza de nuevo a vibrar con un nuevo mensaje. Lo vuelvo a abrir y suspiro. Era un mensaje de Alice.

"Em, estoy en tu portal. Sal ya y vamos juntas hasta el restaurante"

Agarro el monedero, el móvil y las llaves y las meto en un pequeño bolso de ante marrón a juego con mi chaqueta de cuero. Nunca salgo sin ella. Y, en efecto, Alice está ahí abajo esperándome con una sonrisa nerviosa. En cuanto me ve, sale disparada y me abraza.

-¡Em! ¡Me tenías preocupada! Aunque sé que te da igual –dice algo molesta.

-No me da igual y lo sabes –digo abrazándola-. Venga, vamos.

Alice me agarró del brazo y comenzamos a caminar hacia el metro. El restaurante italiano no quedaba muy lejos, pero es que aquel mediodía era muy frío y no queríamos constiparnos. Nos sentamos en uno de los asientos del vagón y esperamos a que las puertas se cerraran.

-Em… ¿No vas a contarme nada? –pregunta Alice después de hablarla de unos cuantos temas triviales que no le importaban lo más mínimo.

-Alice, prefiero que estés sentada y con un plato de comida delante antes de decirte nada… Que el tema va para largo –la contesto-. ¿Y tú? ¿Nada importante que decir?

Veo cómo Alice se tensa ligeramente y me sonrío.

-Muy bien, escupe.

Alice suspira y me coge de la mano.

-Creo que Scott va a dejarme –me suelta atropelladamente.

-No lo creo –dijo soltando unas cuantas risas.

-¡Qué sí! Anoche, cuando te marchaste, estaba muy raro. Yo… Le pregunté y me esquivaba la pregunta, me hablaba de otra cosa o me besaba para callarme –termina con tono destrozado-. ¿Qué hago?

La observo detenidamente y la abrazo.

-Lo mejor será hablarlo sentadas en una mesa, calentitas, con la comida delante y una buena botella de vino para olvidarnos de todo.

-¿Me contarás lo tuyo?

-Claro.

Ambas nos bajamos del metro y salimos por la boca de calle para llegar hasta el restaurante. Allí, un camarero malhumorado caminaba de una mesa a otra.

-Buenas tardes, Lovino. ¿Tienes mesa para dos? –pregunta Alice con una sonrisa.

El joven, castaño, de ojos verdes y gracioso rizo saliéndole del flequillo, bufa molesto y se gira, tras observarnos durante unos segundos.

-¿Otra vez aquí? Sí, sí, maldición… Tenemos mesas libres. Sentaos en la de la esquina, supongo que querréis intimidad, como siempre.

Ambas nos sentamos viendo como Lovino se marchaba dentro de la cocina tras darnos dos menús y murmurando un montón de palabras en italiano que no parecían precisamente agradables. Suelto una risita y miro a Alice, que jugueteaba con las hojas del menú.

-Alice, sé que estás algo nerviosa, pero. Relax, take it easy! –digo sonriéndola y agarrándola de la mano-. Scott no va a dejarte. Está demasiado enamorado de ti, y eso se le nota en la mirada y en sus actos.

-Pero…

-¡Deja de ser tan insegura! –le espeto-. Scott te quiere y solo, tal vez, estaba raro por algún otro motivo.

Alice asintió con la cabeza. Lovino apareció para tomar nota de sus pedidos y volvió a marcharse.

-¡Que huraño que es este chico! –digo frunciendo el ceño.

Alice se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

-¿Y bien?

La miro sorprendida y apoyo la mejilla sobre la palma de la mano.

-¿Y bien qué?

-¡Em! ¡Anoche! ¡Tú y un ruso! ¿Te doy más detalles?

Me sonrío y cierro los ojos.

-No hay mucho que contar. Bueno, en realidad sí que hay que contar pero es muy largo.

-Pues hazme un resumen, por favor.

-Mm… -lo pienso durante unos segundos y asiento con la cabeza-. Bien, podemos decir que me salvó de caerme al suelo en medio de la carretera, me tiró los trastos, me lo encontré en el bar, le besé y me fui con él a su habitación, donde he pasado una de las mejores noches de toda mi vida, por debajo de la noche con tu hermano.

Alice alzó una ceja incrédula.

-¿En serio?

-Vale, no… ¡Fue la mejor noche de mi vida! –grito emocionada-. ¡Es todo un dios!

-Por tus palabras –dice Alice sonriendo y reprimiendo una risita-. Te lleno, ¿no?

Separé las manos y Alice abrió la boca entendiendo al instante el mensaje.

-¡Dios! –exclama-. ¿Y eso…? Bueno… Ya sabes… ¿Entró?

-Oh, yeah! Entro y salió varias veces –digo riéndome de su cara de incredulidad.

-¡Em! –dice antes de acompañarme con las risas. Cuando nos serenamos, me vuelve a preguntar-. ¿Entonces, bien?

Asiento con la cabeza aunque parece encontrarme algo rara.

-¿Hay algo más?

-Sí –contesto sin pensar-. Esta mañana, me ha acompañado hasta casa y me ha dejado un mensaje en el móvil.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? –pregunta sin entender el punto del asunto.

-Pues que yo no le di ni mi móvil ni mi dirección.

Observo como Alice se tensa de pronto.

-¿Quieres decir qué…?

-¿Qué puede ser un acosador? Puede, de hecho le pega. Con lo grande que es –digo intentando quitarle hierro al asunto-. Pero no sé… No sé realmente que pensar.

Alice me coge una de las manos y la aprieta ligeramente.

-Em, voy a preguntarte esto solo una vez y quiero que me contestes con sinceridad –la presto toda la atención del mundo-. ¿Te gusta?

-¿Quién?

-No te hagas la tonta. El ruso… Iván, me dijiste que se llamaba.

Frunzo el ceño y aparto la mano.

-El único que me gusta es tu hermano.

-¡Em! ¡Basta ya! –grita enfadada-. ¡Olvídate de mi hermano de una maldita vez y contéstame con sinceridad! ¿Te gusta Iván, sí o no?

-Me agrada –digo con simpleza-. ¿Te sirve?

Alice asiente con la cabeza y se centra en el plato de espaguetis que le acaba de poner delante Lovino, mientras que yo comienzo a comer mi lasaña. Permanecemos en silencio durante unos minutos que se vuelven muy, pero que muy pesados. Suspiro y levanto la mirada, coincidiendo con la mirada de Alice.

-¿Sabes que Matthew va a casarse?

-¿De verdad?

Asiento con la cabeza y me meto otro tenedor en la boca.

-Al parecer el pervertido que tiene por novio, le pidió matrimonio hace unas noches. Voy a tener un francés en la familia, con el asco que les tengo –digo deprimidamente.

-Solo les tienes asco por la novia de Arthur… En fin…

-Me ha invitado a una comida… El domingo… ¡Qué triste, ¿no?!

-¿El qué es triste? ¡Deberías de estar contenta y feliz!

-Y estoy feliz, no me malinterpretes. Pero, que mi hermano pequeño se case antes que yo… Pues no es algo muy… agradable, que digamos.

Vislumbro la sonrisa de la rubia y niego con la cabeza.

-Pero da igual. Tengo que ir a comprarle un regalo y tú te vienes conmigo, a comprarlo y a la comida…

-¡Pero, Em!

-Ni se te ocurra reclamar. Eres de la familia y lo sabes –ahogo un bostezo y Alice sonríe.

-¿Mucha marcha anoche? Deberías irte a dormir cuanto antes.

Me estiro y tiro el cuello hacia atrás y hacia los lados.

-Es de mala educación hacer eso –me recrimina como si fuera mi madre, pero con tono jocoso.

-Sí, mamá… Me iré a dormir para no levantarme más.

-Bueno, procura levantarte para mañana. Seguro que tienes cosas que hacer.

-No lo dudes.

¡Pues ya está! Iré a comprar un regalo para Matthew junto a Alice. Después de todo, se ha prometido y pronto se casará, tal y como he recordado. ¡No me puedo creer que mi querido hermanito vaya a hacer eso! Todo es nuevo para mí. Y me deprime. Alice parece muy contenta. Al fin y al cabo, es una romántica empedernida. Creo que debería dejar de leer novelas románticas, le están afectando al cerebro seriamente. Nos recorrimos más de catorce tiendas e íbamos a ir a la decimo quinta cuando me siento en el suelo.

-¡Alice! ¡No puedo más! –me quejo.

-¡Em! ¡Es que no te parece nada bien! –murmura molesta Alice cruzándose de brazos.

Miro el reloj del teléfono móvil y bufo.

-¡Alice, son las ocho de la tarde! ¡Llevamos horas caminando para nada! –digo levantándome del suelo-. Vamos a comer unas tortitas, por favor –suplico.

-¡Pero engordaré! –ante mi cara, suspiró-. De acuerdo, vamos…

Sonrío triunfal y camino a su lado de mejor humor, hasta que veo un cartel y se me enciende una bombillita en la cabeza.

-¡Un viaje!

Alice se para de golpe y se gira a mirarme.

-¿Qué?

-¡Ya sé que voy a regalarles! ¡Un viaje preboda!

-¡Esa palabra no existe! –dice cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Ahora sí! ¡Vamos! –digo tironeando de ella de la manga de su abrigo.

El móvil de Alice comienza a sonar en ese momento y contesta urgentemente.

-¿Sí? –pregunta-. ¡Scott! ¡Hola, amor! –exclama mientras pongo los ojos en blanco, aunque me ignora completamente-. ¿Esta noche? Eh… Claro, pero… ¿Pasa algo? ¿Hablar? Vale… Adiós…

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto una vez ha colgado.

-Scott quiere hablar conmigo… ¡Va a dejarme!

-Que no… Anda, vete… -la abrazo y doy ánimos-. Y tranquila.

-Luego te llamo, ¿vale?

Asiento con la cabeza y me meto dentro de la agencia de viajes. Tras varios minutos, más bien, después de una hora, salgo de la agencia con el viaje comprado. Una escapada romántica a las Seychelles. ¿Qué mejor que una isla paradisiaca? Camino hasta casa entre el tumulto de gente y llego a ella tras más de cuarenta minutos caminando. Tengo los pies hechos porquería. Fuck! Llego a casa y me meto en mi apartamento lo más pronto posible. Guardo los billetes en uno de los cajones de la cómoda y me dirijo hacia la cocina… ¿Qué puedo hacerme de comer? Abro la nevera y… ¡Vacía! Tengo que ir a la compra mañana, sin falta. Pues me pido una pizza. Decidido.

Cojo el teléfono para marcar a la pizzería cuando escucho que llaman a la puerta. Cuelgo el teléfono y me dirijo a abrir, no sin antes mirar por la mirilla.

Está todo oscuro. Pongo la cadenita de la puerta y abro un poco.

-¿Sí?

-Alison, soy yo.

Esa voz me suena… No puede ser. Me asomo por la rendija que he abierto y veo a Iván al otro lado de la puerta con su sonrisa. Suspiro y cierro la puerta para quitar el cerrojo. La vuelvo a abrir y le dejo pasar.

-Buenas noches.

-Eh… Buenas noches –contesto frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?

-Le he preguntado al hombre que tenéis allí abajo –dice como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-. He traído la cena… -dice alzando unas cuantas bolsas de comida china.

Asiento con la cabeza y veo como Iván va hacia la cocina… Parece como si se conociera la casa. Me encojo de hombros y me voy al dormitorio para ponerme más cómoda. Es decir, me pongo el pijama y salgo con él.

-Muy guapa –me dice girándose a mirarme.

¿Guapa? Es mi pijama de "lárgate que tengo sueño"… Largo, de forro polar y de color verde, con unos perritos blancos en el pecho… ¿Por dónde tengo que estar guapa?

-He comprado un poco de todo, porque no sé lo que te gusta.

-No me gusta la comida del chino.

Iván se gira y me mira fijamente.

-¿En serio?

Asiento con la cabeza y me voy a sentar al sofá.

-Bueno… Si quieres podemos encargar otra cosa –dice cerrando de nuevo la bolsa.

Y me siento mal, porque escucho el tono triste y decepcionado de su voz. Parece que él ha traído todo esto para pasar un rato conmigo. A lo mejor no me quiere solo para el sexo, como pensé en un primer momento. Pero claro, con ese mensaje de texto… ¿Qué puedo pensar?

-Iván, déjalo. Me comeré la comida china –digo con una sonrisa en el rostro intentando calmarle.

Iván sonríe y deja los recipientes encima de la mesita pequeña del salón mientras que me levanto y cojo un par de platos y de cubiertos. Nos sentamos y me deja servirme la primera. Qué amable, pienso, aunque claro, es una cuestión de buenos modales.

Comemos en silencio mirando las estrellas que se ven desde el gran ventanal. No sé de qué hablar con él. Eso te pasa por irte con él a la cama nada más conocerle, me reclama mi conciencia.

-¡Cállate! –grito llamando la atención de Iván.

-¿Sucede algo?

Me giro a mirarle y niego con la cabeza.

-No… Simplemente, creí haber escuchado a la vecina de arriba –cuando Iván me mira sin comprender del todo la frase, me apresuro a explicárselo-. Siempre está dando golpes para que me calle. La muy bitch…

Me meto otro tenedor en la boca de… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Arroz tres delicias? Pues eso, de arroz tres delicias y me quedo mirando a Iván. Dado que no sé nada de él, ¿por qué no preguntarle?

-Iván, ¿puedo hacerte unas cuantas preguntas?

El rubio asiente y me mira, atravesándome con sus ojos violetas. ¡Dios! ¡Cómo me gustaría que me miraran eternamente!

-¿A qué te dedicas? –pregunto dando por comenzado el interrogatorio.

-¿Yo? Soy jefe de mi propia empresa. Nos dedicamos a la compra y posterior venta de inmuebles a ricos magnates extranjeros.

-Oh… Ya veo… -musito-. ¿Solo a eso?

Iván se encoge de hombros.

-¿Querías que me dedicase a algo más?

Niego con la cabeza y dejo el plato encima de la mesita pequeña. Tanta grasa me estaba sentando sumamente mal.

-Y… ¿Hace mucho que vives aquí?

-No. De hecho, es la primera vez que me quedo a vivir en Nueva York. Casi siempre, lo máximo que hacía, era hacer escala en el aeropuerto. Todo para no quedarme mucho tiempo por aquí –le miro incrédula-. No era por nada malo. Solo que no me gustan los americanos.

-Yo soy americana.

-Exacto, americana –dice recalcando el femenino de la palabra.

Me levanto del sofá y comienzo a recoger la comida.

-¿Y, a qué se debe ese cambio de opinión? –pregunto girándome tras haber dejado los platos encima de la mesa.

Veo como Iván se levanta y se acerca hacia a mí. Dios, es enorme. Nunca me había fijado en lo alto que era, bueno sí, pero a medida que se acercaba, era todavía más grande y… ¿aterrador? No, esa no era la palabra… ¿Lindo? ¡No! ¡Ni loca podría describirle con esa palabra! Siento como me rodea con sus brazos y me dice pegando su frente a la mía.

-¿Tú qué crees?

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Me señalo con un dedo para después dejar mi mano apoyada en su largo brazo.

-¿Por mí? Tienes que estar bromeando.

-Bueno, nunca había conocido a alguien como tú.

-No me conoces de nada –respondo bordemente. No sé porqué, pero ya no me gustaba este juego en el que me había metido Arthur... No me sentía con ganas de atacar a Iván, por muy malo u enemigo de Arthur que fuera-. Podría ser una loca que solo busca matarte –contesto advirtiéndole.

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y ríe. ¡Ríe! ¡¿Por qué ríe?! ¡No he contado ningún chiste, fuck!

-No creo que pudieras hacerme daño –dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Ah, no? –me cruzo de brazos molesta-. Pues te sorprendería saber de lo que soy capaz.

-Me encantará descubrirlo –dice antes de besarme.

Otra vez siento sus labios sobre los mío y esa corriente eléctrica que me recorre todo el cuerpo. ¿Es que acaso me va a pasar siempre lo mismo? Siento como sus brazos me sujetan firmemente por la cintura, atrayéndome con fuerza y posesión hacia su cuerpo. El calor que desprende es alucinante y me siento inusitadamente cómoda entre sus brazos.

Esto está mal, está muy mal, me reclama la razón mientras que mi conciencia niega con la cabeza, vestida con un traje rojo de la danza del vientre y me grita a los cuatro vientos: ¡Tíratelo! ¡Disfruta un poco de la vida que oportunidades como esta no hay más que una! Y claro, la hago caso. Paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y profundizo más el beso.

Besos hambrientos, llenos de pasión y lujuria, besos en los que solo uno debía de ser el ganador. Nos devorábamos mutuamente. Siento su lengua dentro de mi boca, juguetona, bailando con la mía, luchando por no ceder territorio, deshaciéndome por cada caricia. Siento sus manos acariciarme la espalda, primero sobre la ropa y luego por debajo de ella. A cada paso que daba su mano, mi piel se erizaba y clamaba por más atención. ¿Estaba mal querer hacer eso? Yo creo que no. Como fuera, respondía a cada una de sus caricias de forma más pasional.

Me subo a sus caderas y le aprieto suavemente con las piernas, sujetándome bien, sintiendo como su miembro se ponía cada vez más duro.

Siento como me va llevando cada vez más y más hacia el dormitorio, de espaldas, por lo que yo debía ir dirigiéndolo. Me sienta en la cama y le miro fijamente, como va quitándose la ropa poco a poco.

-Preferiría hacerlo yo, más que nada porque si no le quitas toda la diversión.

-¿Tú crees? Déjame mostrarte algo –dice mientras va quitándose la ropa sensualmente.

¡Ah! ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! Si quería hacerme un striptease debería habérmelo dicho desde el principio. Veo como se deshace de la camisa, poco a poco; de los zapatos, los pantalones…

-¿No vas a quitarte la bufanda? –pregunto alzando una ceja.

-No.

-Es una lástima, si no te quitas la bufanda, no hay fiesta –contesto simplemente.

Iván me mira fijamente y sonríe.

Muy bien, si la quieres, ven a quitármela.

-¿Es eso un reto? Porque te digo que vas a perderlo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos ambos así. Medio peleándonos, medio jugando. Yo, intentando quitarle la bufanda y él, consiguiendo quitarme el pijama a base de besos y caricias. Al final, acabamos dónde acabamos, metidos en mi cama, gimiendo una y otra vez, rompiendo el silencio de la noche con nuestros interminables jadeos.

Y así, había vuelto otra vez a caer en ese juego. Se suponía que solo me acostaba con los tíos una vez y después puerta, y más que puerta si tenían que morir. Pero, no se porqué con Iván era todo diferente…

Tal vez, demasiado diferente.

* * *

**¡Pues hasta aquí el capítulo! **

**¡Me siento solita sin ningún comentario! ;_;**

**Y nada... Lo de siempre...**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**1 besito muy grande**

**Ciao~~**

**Reviews, peticiones, preguntas, tomatazos, pasta, gatos, perros, botellas de vodka, galletitas, chocolate, cartas bomba no, por favor...**

**P.D: Siento si los personajes me han quedado muy OOC, pero es que es difícil meterles en esa situación... Para mí xD**


	5. Pesadilla

**¡Hola!**

**¡Aquí Eire reportándose otra vez!**

**Bueno, aquí estamos con el quinto capítulo para el que me he estado informando en millones de páginas web y libros que tiene mi madre por casa (Si es que... Lo que no tenga ella por aquí xD)**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews... De verdad, ha sido flipante el entrar en el correo ahora por la noche y ver que me habíais dejado tantos... ¡Me he vuelto loca de contenta! De verdad ^^**

**Y bueno... Que no tengo mucho más que comentar. Ahí os dejo el capítulo y juzgar vosotros mismos.**

**Ciao~**

* * *

5.- Pesadilla

Iván se había marchado haría una hora o dos. La verdad es que, la casa sin él estaba vacía. Y no es que le eche de menos, es solo que, me he acostumbrado a su presencia. ¿Eso es malo? No lo conozco ni de hace tres días. Y lo que me molesta es el cierto grado de dependencia que estoy teniendo para con él. Suspiro y camino hacia el salón. Lo ha recogido todo y limpiado, además de hacerme el desayuno con comida que él mismo había ido a comprar al supermercado. No lo entiendo. Me tumbo en el sillón y cierro los ojos. Desde que me he levantado me siento algo mareada. Seguramente sea por el cansancio acumulado. Y esa, seguro es la razón por la que tengo tanto sueño. Así que no le doy importancia. Pero, la cabeza me sigue doliendo horrores y me pongo la mano en la frente. ¿Por qué tengo la temperatura tan alta? Me revuelvo incómoda. Me duele todo el cuerpo, sobre todo las tetas. ¡¿Por qué me duelen?! Nunca antes me habían dolido más que cuando estaba a punto de tener la regla. La cual me tiene que venir pronto, por cierto. Concretamente entre mañana y pasado. Aunque es raro que no me duelan los ovarios. Me levanto, tras meditar un tiempo lo que hacer, y camino hasta la cocina para tomarme una aspirina. No tengo la regla, así que no corro el riesgo de que la sangre no se me coagule y sangre todavía más… Como si no sangrara lo suficiente, que parezco un cerdo en pleno día de matanza. La saco del paquete, me la meto en la boca y la trago con dos vasos de agua. ¡Sabe a truenos! ¡¿Por qué no hacen medicamentos que sepan mejor?! Termino de beberme el vaso de agua cuando el teléfono comienza a sonar. Maldito ruido infernal, me está taladrando los oídos y eso que no estoy de resaca. Lo cojo con pesar y suspiro. Número oculto. Descuelgo el teléfono y me lo pongo en la oreja.

-¿Sí?

-Emily, te quiero en mi despacho ya –contesta la voz masculina al otro lado antes de colgar.

-¿Arthur? ¡Arthur! –grito sin recibir ninguna respuesta.

Genial. Ahora Arthur está enfadado. ¿Por qué? No le he hecho nada que yo recuerde. Con el teléfono todavía en la mano, camino hacia mi dormitorio y, tras cambiarme y ponerme algo de ropa cómoda, salgo de casa abrigándome buen. Hace frío y siento como la piel de mi cuerpo se eriza. Paro un taxi y entro en él, indicándole la dirección.

No es que tarde demasiado en llegar, pero los minutos que estuve dentro del taxi me hacen reflexionar acerca de mi situación. Estoy metida en un negocio con Arthur, mi amigo desde el instituto y mi interés romántico desde entonces. Arthur es un mafioso, un hombre de negocios que controla diversas empresas y en las que no quiere ningún tipo de competencia. Y ahí, es donde entro yo. Soy su chica para todo, es decir, realizo los trabajos más escabrosos y terribles que puedas imaginar. Y digo terribles, porque nadie en su sano juicio los haría. Quiero decir, ¿quién iría matando a la competencia solo por conseguir unas cuantas palabras de afecto y, por qué no, un poco de amor? Pues, esa persona, ni más ni menos, soy yo. Para realizar mis trabajos, utilizo un nombre falso, el nombre de Alison. ¿Extraño? Bueno, yo no lo creo. ¿Para qué voy a decir mi nombre real? ¿Para que venga a buscarme la policía? No. Son pocos los que conocen mi verdadero nombre, Emily. En fin, y volviendo al asunto que nos confiere, Arthur me ha encargado matar a Iván Braginski, un joven ruso de no más de veintiséis años que se dedica a la compra-venta de diversos inmuebles dirigidos a grandes magnates extranjeros. Y, aunque, esa es parte de la verdad, yo sé la otra parte. No solo se dedica a eso, también se dedica al blanqueo de dinero y a la exportación e importación de obras de arte de manera ilegal. Una joyita. Aunque, debo reconocer, que cuando Arthur me dio la información, pensé por un momento, al leer su nacionalidad, que se dedicaba a algún negocio de trata de blancas y prostitución. Estoy convencida de que el título de proxeneta le vendría de perlas. Sin embargo y aún cuando tengo que matarle, me he acostado varias veces con él. Digamos que le he llegado a coger cariño, aprecio, y el asunto de su muerte no me entusiasma tanto como antes. ¿Por qué? Me encojo de hombros mientras el taxista me mira por el retrovisor. Me cansan este tipo de tíos. Si quiere hablarme, que lo haga. Luego ya decidiré yo si le contesto o no, pero que lo intente al menos. Pero no, tengo que sentir su mirada perturbadora clavándose en mi, incomodándome porque sé que en realidad es otro baboso como muchos de los que hay allí por la ciudad.

Tras llegar y pegarme casi literalmente con el taxista, y estaba empezando a creer que los taxistas tenían algún tipo de fijación por molestarme, por el elevado precio que más bien resultaba ser un atraco, consigo bajar del vehículo y entrar en las oficinas de Arthur. Me dirijo directamente hacia el ascensor, bajo la atenta mirada de los trabajadores que van de un lado para otro, conscientes de mi presencia y de que, el jefe no estará contento con ella, algo que me molesta sobremanera. Subo en el ascensor esperando pacientemente hasta llegar al último piso y, cuando las puertas se abren, puedo vislumbrar a las dos recepcionistas de Arthur. Sonrío cínicamente y las saludo.

-Emma, Elizabetha. Buenos días –digo sin esperar a que me devuelvan el saludo.

Abro la puerta del despacho de Arthur sin llamar tan siquiera.

Entro en aquel despacho que más parece estar sacado de un hospital, todo blanco, completamente limpio y antiséptico, y fijo mi mirada al frente. Allí, Arthur, está con la cabeza apoyada en ambas manos mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. Y, por el matiz oscuro que me muestran sus dos esmeraldas, tampoco está contento.

-Emily, siéntate.

¿Oh? Genial. Me llama por mi verdadero nombre por lo que está muy, pero que muy enfadado. ¿Por qué entonces me molesta su tono? Antes me excitaba. Bueno, será por el cansancio y el dolor de cabeza que tengo encima. Hago lo que me ordena, aunque en mi mente lo tomo como una petición, y me siento delante de él, con las piernas cruzadas y con una actitud sacada de la película de Instinto Básico.

-¿Qué querías, Arthur? –pregunto casual, toqueteando levemente uno de mis mechones ondulados.

-Primero, te dije que no me llamases Arthur. Te lo he dicho millones de veces, porque no te quiero escuchar decir mi nombre de pila…

-Tarde. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho. No creas que voy a cambiar de idea tan de sopetón…

Alza una mano mandándome callar por lo que le miro con atención.

-Segundo. ¿A qué vienen todas esas llamadas? Jeanne me está preguntando continuamente por tu identidad. Te advertí que no llamases a ese teléfono.

-¿En serio, Arthur? Te recuerdo que es tú móvil, tú número personal e intransferible. No es mi problema que te lo dejes en casa de tu guarrilla –veo como frunce el ceño-. Y no me mires con esa cara, porque sabes que es verdad.

-Jeanne no es ninguna guarrilla. Tú sí.

Esta vez me toca a mí cruzarme de brazos.

-¿En serio, Arthur? –pregunto enfadada, el tono de molestia se nota en mi voz, aunque intento disimularlo junto con mi ligero rechinar de dientes.

-Dímelo tú. ¿Qué fue lo que te encargué que hicieras? –me responde con otra pregunta y noto el tono repelente que usa.

Alzo una mano y comienzo a mirarme las uñas, pintadas en borgoña al igual que el tono que he utilizado para mis labios.

-Matarle –contesto simplemente.

-Muy bien. Parece que recuerdas bien el objetivo de la misión –me dice condescendientemente-. Y ahora, quiero ver si puedes responderme a esta sencilla pregunta.

-Dispara.

-¿Por qué te estás acostando con él? –pregunta acribillándome con sus ojos verdes totalmente oscuros.

Esa pregunta me hace sonreír abiertamente. ¿En serio me está preguntándome por eso? Me atuso ligeramente el cabello y me inclino levemente hacia él, de modo que mi escote quede a su vista.

-¿Estás celoso? –pregunto maliciosamente.

-No. Estoy enfadado –contesta-. Muy enfadado –vuelve a recalcar-. Sabes que me da igual lo que hagas con los hombres a los que te ordeno matar. Y sé que te has acostado con ellos, no lo puedes evitar, eres una ninfómana sin cuidado y necesitas terapia. Aunque bueno, eso me da ahora igual. Pero, solo te acuestas con ellos una vez y, según mis fuentes, has repetido con él en varias ocasiones. ¿Qué está sucediendo, Emily?

-Nada importante. Solo me divierto con él, ¿te molesta acaso?

Arthur se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza.

-Para nada. Solo quiero advertirte una cosa. Braginski no es como todos los demás. Es peligroso y…

-Ahórrate las advertencias. Alice ya me lo recuerda lo suficiente –contesto hastiada.

-Al menos veo que te mueves con alguien que continua teniendo cabeza pese a estar con ese bruto salido de las cavernas.

Suelto una risa cruel y me siento sobre el escritorio, con las piernas cruzadas y con una sonrisa divertida en mis labios.

-¡Ay, Arthur! ¡Tienes que dejar de ser tan envidioso!

-¿Envidia, yo? ¿De esa bestia? –pregunta defensivamente.

-Primero, no se llama bestia, sino Scott. Y segundo, no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos, y eso que no es santo de mi devoción.

-Ya lo veo. Al parecer el único santo que tienes actualmente en tu vida es el ruso, una pena que tengas que deshacerte de él tan pronto.

-Solo estás celoso porque me he acostado varias veces con él. ¿Acaso preferirías ser tú el que estuviera entre mis piernas, disfrutando de mis gemidos, escuchar tú nombre salir de mis labios abiertos por el placer? –pregunto acercándome a su cara

Los ojos de Arthur miran fijamente a los míos y siento un escalofrío recorrerme. Por fin una reacción normal en mi cuerpo. Por un momento me había asustado. Hasta que le veo sonreír.

-Por mí como si te empala con su polla y mueres ahí ensartada.

Frunzo el ceño ante sus palabras. Me saldrán arrugas porque lo estoy arrugando demasiado en lo que llevo de día. Hago intención de levantarme, sumamente molesta, por supuesto.

-Me voy, tengo cosas que hablar con tu hermana –digo llegando a la puerta.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera poner una mano en el pomo de la puerta, escucho sus palabras llenas de veneno.

-Emily, lo quiero muerto antes del domingo.

-¿Es tu última palabra?

-Sí.

Salgo del despacho hecha una furia y cierro con un portazo. Las dos recepcionistas vuelven a mirarme, aunque no demasiado. Supongo que tienen miedo de que descargue contra todas ellas mi ira. Entro en el ascensor y bajo, esta vez sin contratiempos, sin mirar a los muchos hombres que han entrado y que me miran con ojos golosos. No estoy de humor para nadie y, como me tocaran demasiado las narices, les metería la paliza de su vida. El ruido de mis tacones resuena por todo el hall del edificio y se desvanece en el justo momento en el que salgo por la puerta. Bufo molesta y me cruzo de brazos, continuando caminando por la calle, intentando guardar calor humano puesto que mi chaqueta no me cubre lo suficiente como para protegerme del frío.

Me siento débil, me duele la cabeza y el pecho lo siento tirante. Además, es como si la circulación no me llegara a las piernas. Siento como si me estuviera mareando. No me encuentro bien. Saco el móvil y marco el teléfono de Alice. Por favor, por favor, contéstame. Necesito hablar contigo y es sumamente urgente. Tras cuatro tonos, escucho su voz, clara y fresca.

-¡Em! ¡No te lo vas a creer! ¡Tengo que contarte algo…! –hace una pausa-. ¡No tengo palabras!

-¿De verdad? –contesto algo desganada, pero no por ella, sino por mi estado anímico.

-¿Ha pasado algo? Te noto extraña.

Suspiro y niego con la cabeza, aunque ella no pueda verme.

-Tu hermano.

-¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Em! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te…?!

-¡Alice! ¡Me ha llamado él! ¡Y cuando te cuente lo que me ha soltado, vas a alucinar!

La gente por la calle me mira como si me hubiera vuelto loca completamente. Y es que, bueno, no es muy normal ver a una chica gritando, desgañitándose la garganta mientras, supuestamente, está hablando por móvil. Lo comprendo, yo también me asustaría… Me asustaría o me partiría de risa. Cualquiera de las dos opciones me parecen bien, aunque me decanto por la segunda.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero no me grites –dice en tono conciliador-. ¿Vienes a mi casa? Cocinaré.

-Eh… Alice…

¿Cómo le decía yo que no sabe cocinar? Bueno, no es que no sepa, sencillamente todo lo que toca comestible, se vuelve… Horrible.

-Tranquila Em, me he apuntado a clases de cocina y voy a hacer cosas sencillas.

-No sé, Alice… Yo…

-Tengo trifle –contesta con tono resolutivo.

-Voy.

Cuelgo el teléfono y comienzo a caminar por la calle. Creo que llevaré algo para comer, por si acaso, más que nada. Entro en el supermercado más próximo y compro unas cuantas pizzas. Sé que Alice pondrá el grito en el cielo en cuanto me vea aparecer con la comida, pero me da un poco igual. La última vez que comí su comida, casi estoy en cama durante dos semanas completas. Y, no pienso volver a correr el riesgo.

Salgo del supermercado y comienzo a caminar hasta la primera boca de metro que me encuentro. No está completamente llena, pero tampoco puedo decir que esté vacía. El calor comienza a hacer mella en mi cuerpo. Me siento pesada, cansada, el sueño me domina, me duele todo el cuerpo, lo siento tirante… Arrugo la nariz nada más entrar. ¡Cómo huele a tabaco aquí dentro! ¡Agh! Me tapo la nariz intentando respirar por la boca, aunque los distintos olores que hay por todo el metro me atacan y me marean. Siento los párpados pesados, la vista se me nubla y el dolor de cabeza es cada vez mayor. ¿Qué me está pasando? No me encuentro nada bien. De pronto, dejo de observar a la gente del metro, que parece estar moviéndose rápidamente y noto como dejo de tener consciencia de mis actos. Lo último que recuerdo es el grito de una señora pidiendo ayuda.

El continuo pitido de una máquina comienza a despejarme. Aprieto los ojos con fuerza, frunzo el ceño y la nariz y me llevo una mano a la cabeza. ¡Qué dolor! Me llevo una mano a la cabeza, aunque la encuentro pesada, como si me hubieran puesto una piedra de gran tonelaje encima. La otra, por mucho que lo intente, no puedo moverla. Es como si algo me lo impidiese. Voy abriendo poco a poco los ojos, entrecerrándolos por culpa del sol y gruñendo por lo bajo. Finalmente, cuando los abro completamente gracias a la pequeña visera que me he hecho con la palma de la mano, me encuentro con la mirada preocupada y llorosa de Alice. ¿De Alice? ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Aunque, lo más importante era, ¿dónde estaba?

-¿A-Alice?

-¡Em! –siento como sus brazos delgados y esbeltos me abrazan con suavidad y es entonces cuando reparo en la vía que tengo clavada en el brazo-. ¡Nos asustado muchísimo!

-¿Dónde estoy? –pregunto sin entender nada.

-En el hospital. Al parecer te desmayaste en el metro –contesta algo nerviosa-. ¿No te estás alimentando bien?

Intento incorporarme, aunque me cuesta, y Alice me ayuda con toda la delicadeza del mundo. Hasta me aporrea y dobla la almohada para que esté más cómoda al sentarme.

-Claro que me alimento bien, ¿por quién me has tomado?

-Las hamburguesas no son comida sana, Em –dice regañándome-. Menos mal que había gente en el metro, si no… No sé qué te hubiera podido pasar.

-Alice… Pareces mi madre… -de pronto, abro los ojos y la miro fijamente-. Mi madre no sabrá nada de esto, ¿verdad?

Alice niega con la cabeza y me mira.

-Al único que he llamado es a Matthew.

-¡Alice!

-¡Es tu hermano! ¡Y no me perdonaría nunca que no le hubiese llamado! –contesta algo alterada-. Está de camino, no creo que tarde mucho en lle…

-¡Emy! –suelta una voz masculina suave y tenue.

Alzo una mano sonriéndole desde la cama mientras entrecierro un poco los ojos.

-Hola, Mattie –digo utilizando el mote por el que le llamaba cuando éramos pequeños y no quería que se enfadara conmigo.

-¡Ni hola Mattie ni leches! –contesta abrazándome y siento como algo húmedo me moja el hombro.

Le separo un poco de mí y sonrío al ver su cara. Nunca dejará de ser tan lindo y tierno.

-Mattie, estoy bien, de verdad. No te preocupes y –digo antes de pasar con cuidado mis dedos por sus mejillas, quitando sus lágrimas-. No llores. Te pondrás feo y tú francesito no te querrá.

-Emy… -contesta antes de mirar a Alice-. Hola Alice, no te había visto.

La rubia se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

-Es normal. Venías con ver a tu hermana en mente. No puedo culparte por eso.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunta de nuevo como si yo no estuviese en la habitación. Eso lo suelen hacer demasiado a menudo y no me gusta. Carraspeo levemente pero Alice me ignora poniendo su mano sobre mi boca.

-Se ha desmayado. Los médicos creen que se debe a la falta de nutrientes. La han hecho un análisis de sangre para… ¡Ay! ¡Em, no me chupes! –grita quitando la mano de mi boca-. ¡Qué asco! –contesta antes de meterse en el baño a lavarse la mano.

-¿Tanto asco te doy? –pregunto haciéndome la ofendida-. ¡Ah, claro! ¡Tonta de mí! Como yo no soy Scott… Aunque estoy segura de que a él le dejas chuparte hasta borrarte todas las pecas y lunares–digo maliciosamente y veo como, tanto Alice como Matthew, se sonrojan violentamente, lo que me hace soltar una risa-. ¡Sois tan inocentes! De verdad… No sé cómo podéis estar con alguien.

Alice sale del baño y se sienta en el borde de la cama, tal y como ha hecho Matthew. Si no fuera porque Matthew es tan inocente, y tan gay, haría buena pareja con Alice, aunque sé que a esta última le gusta la marcha. Si no, no le veo otra razón para que esté con Scott.

-Y dime, Matthew, ¿te trata bien el francesito? ¿O tengo que ir a darle una pequeña charla? –pregunto juguetonamente mientras toco las gafas de mi hermano.

-Francis es muy bueno conmigo. Y me gustaría que te llevases bien con él… Vais a ser familia, después de todo –dice con la mirada gacha.

-Yo no digo que no me vaya a llevar mal con él… Solo que… Bueno, ¡jo, Mattie! ¡Eres mi hermano! –le rodeo con mis brazos escondiendo mi cara en la curvatura de su cuello.

-Lo sé –dice correspondiendo al abrazo-. Francis me ha preguntado por ti.

Alzo una ceja separándome un poco de él.

-¿Por mí?

Veo como asiente con la cabeza y comienza a mirarse los dedos de la mano. ¡Ay, Dios! ¿Ahora qué?

-¿Qué has hecho, Matthew?

-Me llamó mientras conducía y le conté un poco por encima. Me dijo que ahora no podía escaparse del trabajo, pero que, en cuanto pudiera, que vendría a verte.

-No tendrías que haberle dicho nada –digo de morros mientras Alice se ríe.

-Déjala… Tiene cierta fobia a los franceses, nada más.

Matthew se encogió de hombros y esboza una sonrisa leve.

-¿Ha venido ya el médico por aquí? –pregunta a Alice, la cual niega con la cabeza-. Muy bien, iré a buscarle. Emy, pórtate bien, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, sí… -contesto desganada y, en cuanto escucho la puerta cerrarse me giro hacia Alice-. Muy bien… Tú tenías algo que contarme muy importante.

-Tú salud es más importante ahora, Em –contesta evadiendo la conversación.

Niego con uno de mis dedos, colocándolo delante de su nariz.

-De eso nada. Puesto que no me puedo mover de aquí, quiero que me lo cuentes. Ahora. Y no quiero evasivas.

Alice suspira y se pasa una mano por la cara, como intentando pensar en las palabras correctas. Pero no necesito palabras en ese momento. Mi atención, toda ella, va a parar a su dedo corazón. Le agarro la mano y la acerco a mí. Un pequeño anillo de oro blanco y un pequeño diamante, descansa sobre su dedo, brillando con la luz que entra por la ventana y con la que incide de los blancos fluorescentes del techo.

-Alice… Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando.

Veo como asiente con la cabeza y sonríe culpablemente. Y yo solo suspiro.

-¡Alice!

-¡Em! ¡Me lo pidió anoche! ¡Por eso estaba tan raro! –ríe llevándose una mano a la boca, sin poder ocultar su felicidad y dicha-. ¡Por eso estaba tan raro! ¡No sabía cómo pedírmelo!

Mi cara esta seria, mis facciones no muestran ningún sentimiento ni reacción y Alice comienza a asustarse.

-Em… ¿sucede algo?

De pronto, pego un chillido que hace que salte hacia atrás asustada y me río por su reacción.

-¡Sí! ¡Sé de alguien que va a odiarte en este mismo instante por lo que has hecho! ¡Qué dulce es la venganza! –digo regodeándome de felicidad.

-¿Hablas de mi hermano? –pregunta y asiento-. Genial… -musito desilusionada.

Mientras continuo celebrando la noticia, veo que Alice me pone una mano en el hombro.

-Y, hablando de mi hermano, ¿qué ha pasado con él?

-Quiere que deje de llamarle al teléfono. Su francesita le pregunta mucho por mí, tal vez me ve como una amenaza –contesto simplemente-. Y además, quiere que mate a Iván, antes del domingo.

Alice ahoga un grito de sorpresa y la miro encogiéndome de hombros.

-Bueno, era algo que ya sabía yo. No debería sorprenderme.

-Y… ¿tú quieres matarlo?

-Yo…

La puerta de la habitación se abre y aparecen Matthew y el médico; un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, con una expresión somnolienta en el rostro. Traía unos papeles en la mano y pronto llego a colocarse frente a la cama, justo a sus pies.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –me pregunta antes de hacerme un chequeo rápido.

Me mira los ojos, la boca, me toma el pulso y mira el gotero de suero intravenoso que tengo conectado a mí por un largo tubo.

-Mejor.

-Bien… Te hemos hecho unos análisis de sangre, además de una resonancia para descartar posibles daños cerebrales o en la columna vertebral. Y… Los análisis nos han revelado la causa de tu desmayo –dice mirando los papeles antes de intentar reprimir un bostezo-. Aunque creo que deberemos repetirlos pasado un tiempo. Es pronto, sí, muy pronto…

Le miro fijamente al igual que mi hermano y Alice. Todos estamos expectantes, pero ese hombre habla muy lento. Es en momentos como estos en los que me apetecería tener un mando a distancia en mi poder para poder adelantar un poco algunas escenas de mi vida.

-¿Y bien? –pregunto expectante.

-¿Y bien…? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Los resultados –dice moviendo las hojas hasta llegar a la última-. Pues parece que tienes todos los niveles bien, aunque un poco de colesterol y hemos encontrado unos niveles muy leves de Gonadotrofina Coriónica.

-¿Niveles de Gona qué? –pregunto con incredulidad en mi rostro.

-Niveles muy leves de Gonadotrofina Coriónica –repite el médico entrecerrando los ojos.

Alice se levanta de la cama y le mira.

-¿Y eso qué significa, doctor? –pregunta, aunque no recibe respuesta.

-¡Doctor! –dice Matthew sacudiéndolo un poco y sacándolo del leve sueño al que se había sumido.

-¿Qué? –pregunta somnoliento.

-¿Qué qué significa eso de los niveles? –pregunta de nuevo Alice.

-Ah… Eso… Lo siento, es que llevo mucho tiempo sin dormir, estamos faltos de personal –dice mientras bosteza para después, reponerse levemente-. Quiere decir que está embarazada.

La boca se me ha secado y creo no haber entendido bien las palabras del médico. ¿Cómo? Eso es imposible. De hecho, no sé cuándo es el momento en el que mi boca y mis ojos se abren de par en par. Siento las miradas intercaladas de Matthew y Alice pasando de mí hacia el médico. Esto tiene que ser una broma… Sí, eso es.

-Es coña, ¿verdad? –pregunto incrédula.

-No, me temo que no. El análisis lo muestra y no nos equivocamos. Lo único que es muy pronto para asegurarlo y tendremos que repetirle las pruebas más adelante… En unos cuantos días.

-Doctor… No puedo estar embarazada. Me tomo la píldora –contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

El doctor me mira durante unos segundos y sonríe levemente.

-¿Se olvidó de tomar la píldora ayer?

Abro los ojos y hago memoria. Es cierto, ayer, con todo el trajín de salir del hotel, llegar a casa, cambiarme, quedar con Alice, volver y cenar con Iván, no me dio tiempo a… ¡Oh, no! ¡Anoche no utilicé protección con Iván!

El médico ve mi cara y asiente.

-Las posibilidades de embarazo tras el olvido de la píldora son muy bajas, sin embargo se dan. Y, tienes todavía más posibilidades si no eres constante con la toma de la píldora. Todos los días y más o menos a la misma hora –contesta el hombre-. Ven el sábado para que te hagamos otra vez los análisis. Estamos a miércoles… ¿cuándo tiene que venirle la menstruación?

-Mañana o pasado.

-Aún si el periodo le viene como si no, venga el sábado a las nueve para un nuevo análisis. Venga en ayunas –dice mientras escribe un pequeño volante y se lo da a Matthew-. Buenas tardes.

El médico sale de la habitación aunque no cierra la puerta. Solo se escucha su apellido; "Karpusi". Matthew está asombrado y Alice se ha quedado más blanca que la cal, aunque me mira de vez en cuando.

-Vaya… Emy. No sabía que salías con alguien –dice Matthew con una sonrisa algo torcida.

-¡No! Eh… Yo… Verás…

-¡Bonjour mona mi! –dice una voz pastelosa y repugnante entrando por la puerta junto a su desagradable usuario. Un rubio de ojos azules y barba incipiente… ¿De verdad íbamos a ser parientes?

Matthew y Francis no estuvieron demasiado tiempo con nosotros en la habitación del hospital. De hecho, Matthew se lo llevó para que descansara, avisándome de que iría a verme a casa un día de estos y que el sábado pensaba acompañarme de nuevo al hospital, quisiera o no. Y yo no tenía más opción que aceptar. El médico tampoco tardó demasiado en darme el alta y salí con Alice fuera. Seguía blanca y eso que la que había recibido la noticia era yo. Habíamos pedido un taxi que nos dejó a cada una en nuestra casa. Realmente estaba afectada y me lo hizo saber antes de despedirse de mí con unas palabras que rondan todavía en mi cabeza, cuando ya estoy metida en la cama a punto de dormirme. Lo cual me costó horrores.

Y, aquella noche, tuve una de las peores pesadillas de toda mi vida.

Me veo en una gran habitación, con el vientre hinchado, sumamente voluminoso, dándome a entender que estoy en un estado bastante adelantado de la gestación. Ocho u nueve meses. Estoy tranquilamente colocando la ropa en la cómoda, cuando escucho unos ruidos en la cocina. Extrañada, me acerco un poco hasta la puerta y veo la sombra de alguien a quién no conozco, que empuña un cuchillo y el cual parece caminar hacia el dormitorio. Me asusto, siento como mi cuerpo tiembla por la visión y escapo por la ventana, ayudada por la escalera de emergencia. Pero no puedo bajar hacia abajo, allí también hay gente, toda vestida con capuchas negras y cuchillos en las manos. Por lo tanto, subo con rapidez hacia la azotea. Mi respiración es entrecortada y siento como un dolor me hace doblarme completamente. Noto mi entrepierna mojada y bajo la mirada asustándome más todavía. Acabo de romper aguas. Cierro los ojos y me escondo detrás de una de las grandes chimeneas. Escucho como el hombre llega hasta la azotea y me busca, continuamente. Intento escapar sigilosamente, pero me acaba encontrando. Me ve y no puedo moverme, ni gritar. Nada responde en mi cuerpo y me asusto todavía más. El hombre, se acerca a mí y noto una sonrisa socarrona y malvada dibujada en su rostro. Se acerca a mí y me mete en una pequeña sala de mantenimiento, donde me raja el vientre y saca al bebé. Tras inclinarse junto a mí levemente, se gira y sale, encerrándome dentro de la sala, mientras me desangro por la herida en mi vientre. Y solo puedo mover los labios sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Sin que salga ningún sonido, aunque en el fondo sé que lo único que estoy diciendo es "mi bebé. Devuélveme a mi bebé".

Me despierto asustada, respirando rápidamente y pasándome una mano por la frente, la cual está cubierta de sudor. A mi lado, el cuerpo que descansa junto a mí se mueve y me mira, encendiendo la luz de la mesita de noche.

-Alison, ¿estás bien? –me pregunta con voz suave.

Le miro a los ojos y asiento levemente.

-S-sí…

-¿Seguro? Estás muy pálida –dice acercándose a mí.

-Solo he tenido una pesadilla –contesto levemente.

Iván sonríe y me abraza protectoramente.

-Intenta descansar, ¿da? Yo te protegeré para que no tengas más pesadillas –dice con una sonrisa de las suyas.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y me tumbo, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, notando cómo me acaricia el pelo suavemente mientras me besa la cabeza. Y así cierro los ojos e intento dormir tal y como me ha dicho el ruso, aunque las palabras de Alice resuenan en mi cabeza y veo que tiene toda la razón del mundo.

"-Emily, contéstame a algo… -dice antes de que me vuelva a meter en el taxi.

-Dime.

Parece confusa y algo triste.

-¿Seguirás con el trabajo que te ha encomendado Arthur? ¿Matarás a Iván? ¿Matarás al padre de tu hijo?"

Y esa última pregunta me atormentó esa noche… Y las siguientes hasta llegar al sábado.

¿Sería capaz de matar a Iván, el padre del niño que a lo mejor llevaba en mis entrañas?

* * *

**¡Pues hasta aquí el capítulo!**

**OMG! Espero que no haya quedado raro por todo lo que le pasa a Emily, pero, me he informado y los efectos que le suceden como el cansancio, la tirantez de pecho, agudeza de olores, mareos y demás, se suelen producir al principio del embarazo, justo cuando se produce la fecundación. Obviamente, no es muy fiel porque no me sé los tiempos justos de la fecundación, la implantación en el útero y demás... No soy médico ni estoy estudiando medicina... Pero bueno, más o menos por lo que he leído, suceden las cosas así.  
Creo que algunas se lo imaginaban (Yo se de una que sí, pero con lo que la he dicho esta tarde por msn, la he dejado un poco traspuesta... Pues que sepas que todavía no vas a ver a esa Emily que te he dicho y por la que me has amenazado con un Iván, un Tony y un Arthur)**

**Ann Aseera: No te preocupes por los reviews, de verdad... Si estamos en recta final de exámenes y es horrible xD Me alegra de que te guste Alice... Bueno, ya ves que no he sido tan mala con ella... Solo va a tener que aguantar a Scott hasta... ¿que la muerte les separe? xD ¡Cruel fuiste tú al hacernos creer que había muerto Iggy! *recuerda la escena en la que el corazón dejó de latirle literalmente*Yo te regalo todos los Vanyas que quieras en toalla o sin ella... Ahora, no me responsabilizo de que tengas a una americana queriendo matarte (tipo Bielorrusia, solo que Em da más miedo xD) Claro que no... La resaca es algo que está sobrevalorado (?) *lee la parte de la investigación de Iván y se encoge de hombros mientras se tapa la boca con una sonrisa culpable* Mi no poder decir nada ^^ *se sonroja* Joo...**

**Liia-P: Muchísimas gracias ^^ Bueno, pues doy gracias a que la flojera de entrar en tu cuenta se ha ido xD Sip... El fic es adorable xD**

**Romimi: Muchas gracias *se sonroja* ¡¿DOS TRILLONES DE CAPITULOS?! No creo que lleguen a tanto... (Eso espero, que no creo tener tantas ideas para escribir xD)**

**Sensual-alfie: ¡Todas queremos a este Iván! Por lo menos lo poco que ha salido de él xD Sí, aquí Arthur es el malo y mira que me está costando meterle en ese papel porque a mi Arthur me gusta muchísimo, pero bueno... Alguien tiene que ser el malo xD ¡Emily no es ninfómana! Eso se lo dijo Mathias y ya está... Pero ella no está continuamente pensando en sexo... Creo ¬¬ ¿Montón de rusitos? ¿Hasta que les haga agujeros en el estómago? Vale... Con esa última frase he pensado muy mal xDDD**

**Nitya : ¿Me voy a hartar? Madre mía el miedo que me das xDD Sí, eso desde luego xDDD Y si no dejan, les mandas a Em, ¿no? xD ¡¿Me compras un loro?! ¡Ay, que felicidad! (?) Nah, tranquila, si simplemente con leer tus comentarios a cada escena, ya me dejan muerta xDDD *lee lo de que va a empezar muy pronto con algún fic suyo y lo comienza a celebrar bailando ABBA* (Sí, yo lo celebro todo bailando ABBA xDDDD ¡Malditos suecos y malditas sus canciones pegadizas!) A este paso, vamos a petar Fanfiction xDDD**

**Y nada... Lo de siempre...**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**1 besito muy grande**

**Ciao~~**

**Reviews, peticiones, preguntas, tomatazos, pasta, gatos, perros, botellas de vodka, galletitas, chocolate, cartas bomba no, por favor...**

**P.D: Siento si he errado en algún síntoma... Pero como he dicho antes, no soy médico xDDD**


	6. Recaída

**¡Hola!**

**¡Aquí Eire reportándose otra vez!**

**Sé que tenía que subir ayer... ¡Lo siento! El maldito ordenador se me queda flipado y no me guarda las cosas, por lo que tuve que reescribir el capítulo y estoy bastante contenta con el resultado.**

**Ya este es el sexto capítulo para el que he utilizado un poco de mis conocimientos de psicología, aunque no he dado el temario muy en el fondo, sí que he investigado por mi cuenta porque me parece alucinante ^^. Y, bueno, que me he vuelto a romper la cabeza con la última parte del capítulo porque... Uff... Las escenas pornosas y yo, no nos llevamos bien. Así que me he tenido que estrujar la cabeza e intentar acordarme de todos los libros de novelas románticas que me he leído en los que venían demasiadas escenas pornosas x'D (Creo que por eso me gustan tanto xD)**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews... ¡Soy feliz! *w***

**Y bueno... Que no tengo mucho más que comentar. Ahí os dejo el capítulo y juzgar vosotros mismos. Si os queréis saltar la escena pornosa, saltaos el final xD**

**Ciao~**

* * *

6.- Recaída

Los rayos de sol me dan en la cara y me remuevo incómoda. Acabo de empezar otro nuevo día y yo no quiero levantarme de la cama. Es más, si estuviera permitido, me casaría con ella. En Japón se casan con almohadas, ¿no? ¿Por qué no podría yo casarme con mi cama? Niego mentalmente y estiro una mano a lo largo del colchón, esperando con ese acto tocar a alguien. Pero no hay nadie. Lo sé con seguridad. Me levanto y suspiro. Ayer no quise ver a Iván, y eso que me estuvo llamando toda la tarde. Recuerdo la conversación mientras me siento en la cama.

"_El teléfono móvil comienza a sonar con fuerza. Lo cojo y contesto algo cansada._

_-¿Sí?_

_-Alison, soy Iván –dice con alegría._

_-Hola, Iván… ¿Qué quieres? –pregunto bordemente._

_-¿Te apetece salir esta noche? Te invito a cenar, ¿da?_

_Esbozo una mueca entre triste y feliz._

_-Iván, quizás otro día. Hoy no estoy de humor._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?_

_-Solo me duele la cabeza y voy a acostarme ya. Nos vemos otro día, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Claro... –suena decepcionado-. Mañana te hablo, ¿da?_

_Emito un ruido en sentido afirmativo y, tras un pequeño saludo cuelgo."_

La noticia que me dio ayer el médico fue demasiado traumática, aún ahora lo sigue siendo. Entonces, una pregunta comienza a surcar mi mente. ¿Por qué soñé con Iván durante la noche? ¿Por qué soñé que estaba conmigo, después de tener esa pesadilla dentro del mismo sueño? Tal vez era la fuerte presión a la que estoy sometida por parte de Arthur, por parte de pensar que él pueda ser el padre del niño, por parte de no saber cómo cuidar de otra vida a parte de la mía.

Me levanto de la cama y me meto en el cuarto de baño para ducharme. Me quito la ropa y, antes de meterme bajo el chorro de la alcachofa, me miro al espejo. ¿Sería verdad que estoy embarazada? Acaricio mi vientre con suavidad, como si realmente existiera ese bebé. Tal vez solo se diera a un error del análisis. Sí, seguro que es eso. Me ducho con rapidez y me marcho a la calle, a comprar comida al supermercado. Parece que todo el mundo se ha puesto de acuerdo para comprar hoy, jueves. Se supone que la gente va los viernes por la tarde o los fines de semana. Pero no hoy. Bufo molesta mientras cojo una cesta y comienzo a meter cosas en ella. Lo básico, leche, huevos, pan, un poco de carne, algún que otro lácteo y chocolate. Artículos de primera necesidad, siempre. Camino hasta la caja y espero pacientemente hasta que me toca el turno. Cuando tengo que pagar, me he comido todo un paquete de chocolatinas. La cajera me mira raro y yo la sonrío sarcásticamente. Que ganas tengo de pegarle una ostia en toda la cara. Una vez fuera de la tienda vuelvo a casa. Simon parece que se ha puesto malo, puesto que está el hombre raro de todas las noches. No me cae bien, creo que lo he dicho alguna que otra vez, pero es que ahora, cada vez que lo veo me cae gordo. Subo y guardo todo en la nevera, tirando con mucho penar a mi querido limón con dientes a la bolsa de la basura.

Miro el reloj. La una de la tarde. Muy tarde para hacer muchas cosas. Me siento en el sofá y me abrazo las piernas junto al pecho. Me estoy comiendo la cabeza con todo este asunto. Mm… El teléfono móvil comienza a sonar y me levanto sin ganas. Estaba muy a gusto tumbada en el sillón y lo que menos quiero hacer es hablar con alguien. Descuelgo y contesto.

-¿Sí?

-Hola, Alison. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien –digo secamente.

-¿Estás segura? –pregunta algo preocupado.

Gruño y me cruzo de piernas, sentándome en el sofá en la posición del loto. Pongo el manos libres y lo pongo encima de la mesa, no tengo ganas de sujetar el teléfono y cuanto más lejos esté de mi, mejor.

-Bueno. Solo quería preguntarte si quieres salir esta noche por ahí.

-Iván, yo…

El contestador saltó y la voz de Alice comenzó a sonar.

-No hagas planes para esta noche. Tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre lo de ayer, así que mejor que no te muevas de tu casa. Voy a ir para allá.

Maldigo a Alice por lo bajo aunque doy gracias de que no haya dicho mi nombre.

-¿Tienes puesto el manos libres? –pregunta algo molesto.

-Sí. Bueno, pues ya lo has escuchado, no puedo quedar hoy.

-¿Qué le has contado a ella? –vuelve a preguntar. Su tono se ha vuelto un poco más oscuro.

-Nada importante, quitando lo de nuestros dos polvos sin importancia –comento mirándome las uñas.

-¿Polvos sin importancia? –pregunta incrédulo.

Sonrío ante sus palabras. Acabo de herirle en su orgullo masculino.

-Claro que sí.

-Pero no todo, ¿da?

-¡Es mi mejor amiga! –contesto como si esa fuera la mejor explicación del mundo-. ¡Le cuento hasta de qué color tengo la ropa interior!

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros?

Suelto una risa cruel y sarcástica mientras me atuso el cabello ligeramente.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Qué nosotros?

Iván no contesta, solo le escucho respirar con fuerza. Y sonrío. Estaría de mal humor, pero como me estoy divirtiendo toreando al ruso.

-Iván. Sabes muy bien, o por lo menos si no lo sabes lo pongo en tu conocimiento, que no eres mi dueño por lo que hicimos juntos. Después de todo, no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí. ¿Estamos?

-Alison, dime una cosa, ¿da?

-Dispara.

Espero paciente su pregunta. Escucho su suave respiración y la siento como una mano helada sobre mi cuerpo. Parece que está pensando bien su pregunta, y yo siento que caminamos sobre un hielo agrietado que amenaza con hacernos caer a cada uno a un lado.

-Iván.

-¿Qué te pasa estos días? –pregunta finalmente.

Ahí va el cubo de agua fría. ¿A qué venía la pregunta? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que no me apetece hablar con él? ¿Cruzar más de dos palabras?

-No me pasa nada.

-Es que parece que yo te altero, por alguna razón.

-No, no me altera nadie –suspiro-. Pero ahora, déjame sola Iván. Déjame sola.

Escucho un gruñido al otro lado del teléfono.

-Claro. Adiós, Alison –y cuelga.

Escucho el pitido continuado de la llamada cortada y suspiro. Me tumbo en el sofá y estiro las piernas para volver a encogerme. Tengo miedo. Cojo el teléfono de casa y llamo a Alice. Tengo once mensajes. Por eso, tal vez, su voz sonaba tan angustiada por teléfono.

*_Em, siento mucho como me he comportado. Llámame._*

*_Em, sé que puedes estar enfadada. Pero por favor, llámame._*

*_¡Oh! ¡Por favor, Em! ¡Contesta!_*

*_¿No quieres hablar conmigo?_*

*_Em, Em… Es importante_*

*_Por favor, Em, contéstame. ¡Es importante!_*

*_Em… ¿Sucede algo?_*

*_¿Todo Ok, Em?_*

*_¿Dónde estás?_*

*_¡Maldita sea, Em! ¡Contéstame!_*

*_Perfecto. Voy a llamarte a casa y como no me contestes, me personifico allí_*

Suspiro. Llamo a Alice, pero no me contesta y le dejo un mensaje diciéndole que estoy vivía y que no me ha dado por hacer ninguna locura. Sé que me llama por eso. Y suspiro cuando la escucho llamar a la puerta después de hacerme una rápida de la comida. Respiro hondamente y abro la puerta. La sonrisa con la que la recibo desaparece en cuanto la veo meterse dentro de mi casa como si de un huracán se tratase.

-Escupe. ¿Qué pasa?

Pongo los ojos en blanco mientras cierro la puerta apoyando mi espalda en ella. Niego con la cabeza dándola a entender que no quiero hablar del tema. Pero, no. Ella es la Santa Inquisición, Alice Kirkland.

-No soy tonta Em. Contesta –dice seriamente mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Suspiro y me siento a su lado, pasándome una mano por la cara.

-Ayer tuve una pesadilla.

-¿Una pesadilla? ¿Has vuelto a tus terrores nocturnos?

-¡No! –la miro mal durante unos segundos.

-¿Entonces? Cuéntame.

Apoyo la espalda contra el cojín y me dejo hundir levemente.

-Anoche, cuando me fui a dormir tuve un sueño muy extraño. Esa creo que es la palabra adecuada –Alice se inclina hacia mí y comienzo a contarle el sueño. Todo, desde lo que sucedió con el desconocido que me desangraba, como el despertarme después al lado de Iván. La cara de Alice era todo un poema, abría los ojos a cada palabra que daba y la boca mostraba una mueca de incredulidad-. Y eso es todo. ¿Qué opinas?

Alice parpadea varias veces y se lleva una mano a una de las coletas, peinándosela con los dedos mientras miraba fijamente al suelo. Tras unos segundos que parecieron eternos, se coloca las gafas con un gracioso movimiento de muñeca y me mira.

-Eh… No sé, no sé qué decir, realmente –se pasa las manos por la cara tapándose los ojos levemente-. ¡Es todo tan raro! –se muerde el labio inferior y mira hacia el techo.

-Si estás esperando intervención divina, será mejor que te olvides de eso. Dios y yo no nos llevamos demasiado bien.

-No es eso. Lo del primer sueño, es decir, lo de la pesadilla…

-Alice, tú eres la psicóloga y a la que le gusta leer libros. ¡Contéstame ya! –digo perdiendo los estribos.

Alice se sienta erguidamente y me coge de las manos con fuerza.

-Vamos a ir por partes. Primero lo de estar en la habitación. Estar en una sola habitación representa un aspecto particular en tu vida o una relación. Las habitaciones suelen representar zonas ocultas de la mente consciente y otros aspectos de la personalidad. Eso la primera habitación, cuando estás colocando la ropa. Luego, soñar que estás embarazada. Soñar eso no siempre simboliza que en la vida real lo estés, sin embargo, todo parece apuntar que así es. Así que bueno, dejando eso de lado, representa un secreto o algo de lo que no estés dispuesta a hablar. Esa es la interpretación más general –Alice hace una pequeña pausa y me aprieta con más fuerza las manos-. Aún es pronto para asegurar que estés embarazada, pero si realmente lo estás, estarías en el primer trimestre y representaría la ansiedad que sientes hacia ese embarazo.

-Vale… Dejemos a un lado lo del embarazo, por favor –digo con cansancio y veo como Alice suspira.

-Em, eres tú la que quería mi opinión, así que déjame terminar –espera a que asiente y sonríe-. Soñar que somos robados por un ladrón o confundir a alguien como tal, simboliza los miedos, culpa, ansiedad e inclusive el que haya que te resulte difícil de decir a los demás. Soñar que escapas, es que estás adoptando una actitud escapista hacia alguien y que te niegas a hacer frente a los problemas. Eh… ¿luego que iba?

-Lo de esconderme en una habitación y que me hiera en el vientre y se lleve al bebé, dejándome encerrada en aquella pequeña habitación.

-Vale. Ser atacado por alguien con una daga o un cuchillo, significa que estás siendo advertida de una lesión física de un enemigo o psíquica. El soñar con un bebé tiene como significado inocencia, calor, un nuevo inicio. Pero, en el sueño, el bebé, aparte de lo obvio –dice mirando a mi vientre, por lo que me cruzo de brazos y la golpeo el brazo-. Un bebé puede simbolizar algo en tu propia naturaleza interna que es pura, vulnerable y que se encuentra incorruptible. Es decir, Em, soñar con un bebé es como si estás pensando en un aspecto sobre ti mismo que es vulnerable e indefenso. Finalmente, el ser encerrada en una habitación oscura y misteriosa, significa que estás reprimida o que te sientes atrapada con respecto a una situación. Y ya, para terminar, el soñar con la muerte de uno mismo significa una fase de transición de tu vida. Es como si estuvieras tratando desesperadamente de escapar de las exigencias de tu vida diaria. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Alice me mira fijamente y sonríe inocentemente, lo que hace que me fastidie todavía más su actitud.

-En cristiano, Alice. No estoy para bromas –contesto tras unos minutos.

-Vamos a ver, Em. Tú sueño te está mostrando la encrucijada en la que estás ahora mismo. Posible embarazo, un trabajo complicado, una relación inestable e imposible con Iván, la presión de Arthur para que acabes con el trabajo cuanto antes, el miedo que tienes a ese nuevo cambio en tu vida que traería ese bebé, el miedo que tienes a lo que podría decir tu familia, el tener que cambiar tu vida con un giro de más de 360º… ¿Tengo que decir más? Esa pesadilla solo explica lo que estás pasando en tu vida.

Me tumbo en el sillón y me quedo mirando hacia el techo.

-¿Y lo de soñar que Iván estaba durmiendo conmigo? –pregunto alzando una ceja y mirándola fijamente-. A ver que me cuentas, señora psicóloga.

Alice frunce el ceño.

-Si sueñas que estás durmiendo significa que, o estás en paz con tu mente o que no estás plenamente consciente de las condiciones y circunstancias que le rodean. Ahora, si duermes que estás durmiendo con alguien, significa que estás evitando algún problema o alguna situación relacionada con ese alguien. Soñar que estás siendo abrazada por alguien puede simbolizar un amor, que estás sintiendo algo en tu corazón o que sientes la imperiosa necesidad de ser más afectuosa. Aunque también, si sueñas que estás siendo abrazada por tu amante –dice mirándome fijamente alzando una ceja-. Significa que habrá peleas, desacuerdos y acusaciones derivadas de la infidelidad. En otras palabras, tus sueños te están advirtiendo de cosas que pueden llegar a pasar y de tus propios fallos en tu situación actual.

Suelto una risa y niego con la cabeza.

-¡Alice, si ya decían todos que Freud no tenía razón y que no era más que un fraude!

-Pues yo encuentro que tiene bastante razón y si no, ya me lo dirás cuando pase un poco más de tiempo. Además… ¿Para qué has pedido entonces mi opinión?

Me encojo de hombros y me levanto de un salto.

-Voy a la cocina a comer algo. ¿Quieres algo?

El resto de la tarde estuvimos sentadas delante de la televisión viendo unas cuantas películas de índole romántica. Y nos estuvimos hinchando a helado de chocolate, del cual había comprado esa mañana. Miraba de vez en cuando a Alice, la cual no quitaba el ojo de la televisión. Sonreía tontamente y parecía que la rodeaba un aura de eterna felicidad y olorosas florecillas. Me están entrando unas ganas impresionantes de vomitar. Cierro los ojos levemente e intento evadirme del mundo. Vuelvo a tener el mismo sueño, colocar la ropa, ver al ladrón con un cuchillo, escaparme, sentir que me sigue, esconderme, que me encuentre, me rasgue el vientre y se lleve al bebé, tras dejarme encerrada y desangrándome. Me despierto nuevamente y siento un escalofrío. Esta vez estoy sola en la habitación, no hay nadie, hasta que escucho la cadena del retrete sonar y una sombra moverse en el baño. La puerta se abre con un chirrido y, a contra luz, aparece el mismo ladrón con un cuchillo cerrando todas mis posibilidades de escape. Me acongojo, no puedo moverme, y mis armas están muy lejos, todas guardadas en el armario. Cierro los ojos fuertemente e intento serenarme tranquilizando mi respiración. Siento cómo me zarandean ligeramente y cuando abro los ojos me encuentro con la mirada preocupada de Alice.

-Em, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Yo… Sí, creo que sí…

-¿Has vuelto a tener la pesadilla? –pregunta comprensivamente.

Asiento con la cabeza y me dejo abrazar levemente. Necesito ese abrazo. Me dejo mimar hasta que ambas escuchamos como llaman a la puerta. Alice me da un beso en la frente y corre a abrir la puerta, aunque antes mira por la mirilla. Ahoga un grito y se gira a mirarme.

-Es Iván –dice mirándome acusadoramente-. ¿No le dijiste que esta noche habías quedado?

-Estaba hablando con él por teléfono cuando saltó el contestador con tu mensaje –digo acusadoramente-. Y tenía puesto el manos libres.

Alice pareció entender todo el asunto y suspira.

-Pues menos mal que no dije tu nombre… ¿Por qué no lo hice, verdad? –pregunta angustiada en un susurro.

-Ya abro yo –digo levantándome del sofá y caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿Estás segura?

Asiento y me arreglo el cabello y la ropa antes de abrir la puerta. Ahí está Iván, vestido casualmente y con el pelo algo despeinado, con las mejillas rojas y respirando entrecortadamente, mirándome con los ojos violetas fijamente.

-Hola, Alison.

-Iván… ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto algo nerviosa mirando de vez en cuando a Alice, que no deja de mirarnos a ambos con una sonrisa, mientras mantiene uno de sus dedos en el puente de la nariz, donde descansan sus gafas de montura roja. Oh, mierda, nos está analizando.

-Te noté algo rara por el teléfono y vine a ver qué tal estabas.

-Oh, gracias, pero no… -comienzo a decir cuando soy interrumpida por Alice.

-Solo tiene un pequeño constipado, pero está mejor –dice con una sonrisa.

Quiero negar con la cabeza pero no puedo. Solo puedo observar como corre hacia su bolso y su abrigo y sale por la puerta.

-Em, que me voy. ¿Sí? –dice saliendo por la puerta aunque antes de desaparecer y de cerrar la puerta, asoma su cabeza-. Y portaos bien esta vez, ¿de acuerdo? –antes de cerrar la puerta, empuja a Iván dentro de la casa y sonríe mientras le guiña un ojo-. Iván, ¿verdad? –el rubio asiente y la mira entre interrogada, curiosa y divertidamente-. Dale mimitos, que es lo que más necesita ahora –dice antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¡Alice! –grito mirando la puerta por la que se ha ido.

No hay quien la entienda. Me giro hacia Iván y sonrío forzadamente.

-No la hagas caso, de verdad que estoy… -siento su mano sobre la frente-… Bien…

-Estás caliente, Alison.

¡¿Cómo?! Le miro con los ojos abiertos y niego con la cabeza.

-Será mejor que te metas en la cama –dice cogiéndome en brazos y llevándome hasta el dormitorio.

-Iván, de verdad, que estoy bien –contesto cuando comienza a arroparme con las sábanas y el edredón.

-¿Dónde tienes el botiquín? –pregunta sin hacerme caso.  
Bufo y me cruzo de brazos sentándome en la cama y viendo como sale hacia la cocina. Tras esperar varios minutos y escuchar los armarios y los cajones abrirse de vez en cuando, veo como Iván vuelve con una aspirina y un vaso de agua.

-Tómatelo –dice mientras me tiende la pastilla.

-Iván, ¿eres tonto o es que directamente no me estás escuchando? ¡Que no me pasa nada! ¡Estoy bien! –digo gesticulando con la voz más aguda posible.

-Si no te la tomas por las buenas, lo harás por las malas, ¿da? –me dice sonriendo tétricamente, haciendo que un escalofrío me recorra todo el cuerpo y me haga entrecerrando los ojos levemente.

-¿En serio? –pregunto sarcásticamente-. ¿Y qué me vas a hacer? ¿Pegarme?

Iván suelta una risa y me acaricia la mejilla.

-Alison, será mejor que no juegues con fuego, podrías quemarte.

-Y si quiero quemarme, ¿qué piensas hacer? –pregunto retadora.

-Tómate la pastilla, Alison.

-No.

Sonrío saboreando la victoria que creí haber conseguido cuando veo como se mete la aspirina en la boca y me besa, pasándomela con la lengua. Abro los ojos e intento separarme, aunque me sujeta de la nuca evitándolo. Veo como Iván me acribilla con su mirada, mostrando la diversión que le provoca el haberme tomado por sorpresa y el haberse salido con la suya. Se separa de mí y se relame los labios, desaflojando su ajuste.

-Si quieres que te continúe dando los medicamentos así, solo tienes que avisarme –susurra con una sonrisa superior.

¿Pero quién se ha pensado este que es? Sonrío malévolamente y bajo la mirada.

-Con que sí, ¿eh? –contesto antes de agarrarle de la bufanda y acercarle a mis labios, sin llegar a tocarlos-. ¿Y si yo no me dejo?

-Tendré que tomar medidas, ¿da?

-Me encantaría ver como las tomas –dije e Iván lo tomó como una invitación.

Me envuelve con sus brazos y me aprieta tan rápido que suelto un gritito agudo al notar como mi pecho se aplasta contra el torso de Iván. Siento como me rodea con un brazo la cintura, con fuerza y posesión, mientras que con la otra mano me sujeta la cabeza. Sonrío ampliamente y siento como me cubre con sus labios. Y es entonces cuando vuelvo a sentir un calor como ningún otro recorriéndome todo el cuerpo. Siento los labios suaves y firmes besándome con pasión, mientras me apretaba desesperadamente hacia él, sintiendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo tensarse.

Iván se aparta un poco de mí respirando entrecortadamente, mientras se lamía los labios. Observo cómo se sienta en la cama y me observa, como el cazador que observa a su presa hasta escoger el momento adecuado para atacar. Tras apartar las sábanas ligeramente, comienza a quitarse la camisa mientras me miraba tumbada en la cama, con el cabello rubio corto y ondulado desparramado por la almohada. No se la imagen que debería tener en aquellos instantes, pero me sentía como una diosa. Pensé que se tiraría encima de mí, pero en realidad se tumba a mi lado, estirándose todo lo largo de la cama. Por alguna razón, su pecho y los hombros masculinos le parecían inclusive más grandes sin la camisa. ¿Por qué no me había fijado antes? Me toca con los dedos acariciándome suavemente la mejilla y después el cuello, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera deseando que me tocase de otra manera.

Cansada de este juego, decido tomar la iniciativa. Le agarro del pelo tirando de él y le acerco a mis labios, besándolo primero con suavidad, con dulzura para luego aumentar un poco el ritmo, dejando que la suavidad dejara de estar en la orden del día.

Gimo y vuelvo a besarle, capturando los labios del ruso y hundiendo la lengua en la boca del rubio. Le beso como si estuviera muerta de hambre y el ruso fuera el postre. Y ese pensamiento me da muy buenas ideas. Iván se separa de mí y dibuja un camino de besos y saliva por la mejilla. Después, baja por el cuello, mordiéndome y lamiéndome, gozando de los gemidos guturales que soltaba cada pocos segundos de mi garganta. Me coge de la sudadera y me la suba, dejando al descubierto mi vientre cálido, sintiendo como desliza los dedos hacia arriba hasta rodear la parte inferior de mi pecho.

-Iván, por favor, tócame ya –suplico agarrándole de la chaqueta y acercándole a mí.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, princesa –susurra antes de volver a besarme y levantarme la sudadera completamente, separándose solo para quitármela por la cabeza de un tirón, tirándola al suelo lo más lejos posible.

Me besa de nuevo, hundiendo la lengua en mi boca reclamándome, creando un beso duro con el único objetivo de marcarme. Iván debió de sentir cómo sonrío contra sus labios puesto que me muerde el labio y siento como su miembro se endurece y se marca sobre sus pantalones. Se aparta de mi boca mientras suelto un gruñido de enfado y veo como baja su mirada hacia mis pechos. Y no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gustan?

-Da –contesta antes de desabrochar el broche diminuto del sujetador y deslizarlo suavemente por mi pecho, estremeciéndome.

Acto seguido, y sin darme tiempo a respirar, se mete uno de mis pezones en la boca arrancándome un gemido y haciendo que me arquee sobre la cama. Con la otra mano, Iván me acaricia el otro pecho, rodeándolo y apretándolo. Me roza el pezón con el pulgar al mismo ritmo que me lame el otro. Mis gemidos se hacen cada vez más frenéticos y hace que me aferre a su espalda, mientras agitaba la cabeza de un lado a otro de la almohada.

-¡Iván, por favor! ¡Por favor!

Iván suelta el pezón que tenía en la boca y sopla un poco sobre él, haciendo que tiemble ligeramente mientras me muerdo los labios.

-¿Por favor, qué? –pregunta con una sonrisita-. Dilo, Alison.

-Por favor, te necesito.

Le pongo ambas manos en la cabeza y tiro de él para besarlo aunque no lo consigo puesto que Iván posa su boca en mi otro pecho y sustituyó el pulgar por los labios. Me muerde el pezón haciéndome ahogar un grito para dar paso a un gemido con su nombre.

-¡Joder! ¡Estúpido ruso! ¡Te necesito dentro ahora! –grito agarrándole del pelo y haciendo que me mirara a los ojos, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Da –gime entre dientes Iván.

Como no se diera prisa, iba a perder la cabeza allí mismo. Iván se da la vuelta y se agacha para quitarse las botas y los calcetines, para después levantarse y despojarse de los pantalones y de la ropa interior con un único y violento movimiento. Lo contemplo ahí de pie, orgulloso, alto y gloriosamente desnudo. Si cuando le vi por primera vez pensé que era un dios griego pero ahora… Ahora no sé cómo clasificarle.

Me muerdo los labios mientras mi mirada está fija en aquella erección tan sumamente tensa que pareciera que fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. Iván suelta una risa y estira los brazos para levantarme de la cama y llevarme hasta su lado. Siento sus dedos masculinos en mi cintura mientras me desabrochan los vaqueros y, de repente, me encontraba tan desnuda como él. Por un momento noto como si la timidez se apoderase de mí, pero la desecho enseguida cuando noto sus labios besándome con ansia, con el deseo de querer poseerme y con un fuego, que hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco.

Siento como recorre mi cuerpo con las manos, baja por mis brazos con un roce ligero para pasar después a las caderas y terminar subiendo por mi espalda con una caricia. Me estoy muriendo de deseo y esa pequeña tortura no me estaba ayudando en nada. Pego mi cuerpo más al suyo y le noto duro contra mi vientre. Y me encanta. Quiero tenerlo dentro de mí ya. Y pareciera que tengamos una conexión mental puesto que comenzó a masajearme de nuevo el pecho. Y gimo de nuevo, como quejándome de que dejara de torturarme, pero a la vez no quería que parase jamás. Quería más y lo quería ahora. Las manos de Iván continúan con su camino bajando por mi vientre acariciándomelo, llegando por fin al corazón del calor que sentía emanar de todo mi cuerpo e introduciendo dos dedos, haciéndome perder la capacidad de hablar. ¿Quiere torturarme? Muy bien. Yo también se jugar a ese juego. Aprieto los muslos alrededor de los dedos haciendo que Iván gritara al sentir aquella presión.

-No he terminado –digo con una sonrisa y entrecortadamente.

Con una mano, comienzo a tocar suavemente su pene, rodeándolo con la mano, acariciándolo todo lo largo que era, haciendo presión en puntos estratégicos, sintiendo como el cuerpo del ruso se estremece a cada caricia.

-¿No vas a gritar, Iván?

-Yo no, pero tú sí –dice con voz grave cegada por el placer.

Saca los dedos de mi interior y me levanta en brazos para dejarme de nuevo en la cama. Antes de que se separase, le rodeo con mis brazos y esbozo una sonrisa sensual, acercándole más a su cuerpo y no permitiendo que se marchara.

Con un fuerte embate, hizo que soltara el gemido más alto que jamás había gritado en toda mi vida. Y no soy la única. Él también ruge al hundirse totalmente en mi cuerpo, sin dejar ni una sola separación entre nuestros cuerpos. Mis rodillas están a la altura de sus caderas y las rodeo con mis piernas, apretando fuertemente y sentándome encima de su miembro. Mi cuerpo se estremece al sentir sus manos apretándome los glúteos con fuerza. Cada vez, con mayor fuerza, Iván entraba y salía de un cuerpo a gran velocidad. Mi cuerpo se arquea al ritmo de sus embestidas, mientras le cabalgo, me acaricia y se introducía en mi una y otra vez. Siento como el calor y la tensión resbaladiza, la espiral de electricidad del cuerpo del ruso, los músculos tensos que se esforzaban en aquellos momentos, el brillo de nuestro sudor los que me demuestran todo el placer que estoy sintiendo y disfrutando como nunca.

Estoy llegando al límite, cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo cantaba y mi conciencia se tiraba de los pelos al más puro estilo de champú veraniego. La presión crece como un crescendo interminable, insufrible y tortuoso hasta que exploto y grito. Grito su nombre y clavo mis uñas en su espalda, el cual se ha quedado rígido, intentando mantener el control mientras que yo me estremezco encima de él.

-¿Iván? –pregunto abriendo los ojos y mirándole.

Él niega con la cabeza y me da un suave beso en los labios, lo cual me descoloca un poco. Aunque esa confusión no dura demasiado puesto que se hunde en mí una vez, dos, tres veces más y, después, se adentra en mí con un último embate que lo hunde tanto en mi cuerpo que siento que ha llegado hasta el útero. Iván echa la cabeza hacia atrás y chilla mi nombre falso al mismo tiempo que se corría, haciendo que yo volviera a correrme todavía con más placer que antes.

Iván me tumba en la cama con delicadeza y se derrumba encima de mi cuerpo, apoyándose en los brazos para no aplastarme con su peso. En la habitación solo es escuchan los jadeos, los mismo que nos acompañan cada noche que nos vemos. Esto no podía estar bien, no podía. Tengo que matarle y yo solo estoy aquí, metida en la cama con él, respondiendo a sus caricias y volviéndome loca de placer. Después de un minuto o dos, se remueve un poco y, saliendo de mi, rueda de lado para abrazarme.

Y mi cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas al mismo asunto. ¡¿Qué hacer?!

* * *

**¡Pues hasta aquí el capítulo!**

**Madre mía... Estas escenas me matan, a mí, a mi cabeza, a mi sentido común y a mi poca salud mental... Luego estoy toda revolucionada y eso no mola xD**

**Nitya F. Jones: El sueño... Bueno... Ya te lo ha explicado Alice con mucho detalle aquí, ¿no? xD Arthur sí, es está buscando que le aplaudan la cara con una pala oxidada (cuando me lo he imaginado, no he dejado de reírme) Para nada, y me encanta que mi musa me diga que le encanta ^^ ¡Si la escribo es por ti! ¡Ay! ¡Amiga! ¡Es que eso también era parte del sueño! Ya te dije que no te esperes nunca nada de mí... Algunas cosas sí, pero otras... Puff... Mejor que no xD Pues, aunque tenía que subirlo ayer, espero que este te guste y que sepas que ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente para intentar subirlo mañana ^^**

**Wengermina: ¡CORAZOOOOOON! Nah, aquí se puede comentar por cuenta de fanfiction o tipo anónimo... Aunque no me gusta mucho esto último porque... Me parece estar hablando con una pared xD O.O Sí, opino lo mismo que tú... A lo mejor le gusta que le empalen... Le coge gustillo y todo LOL Sep... Em embarazada... Alice y Scott se casan pero para ellos no hay un camino de rosas y mariposas esperándoles... Arthur no se quedará cruzado de brazos xD ¿Odio? ¿Tú? Nah, que va... Si es el caso, odias al seyuu xDDD**

**Ann Aseera: Em no va a tener suerte... Es que Iván es un semental de mucho cuidado y, cuando no te tomas la píldora de seguido y se te olvida un día, es muy probable que te quedes embarazada. Una vecina mía le paso eso y creeme, fue toda una sorpresa para toda su familia xD Ais... Nuestro pequeño Arturito... Vamos a tener que meter a Toño para que le de un poquito de caña, ¿eh? xD Jeanne cae mal a todo el mundo... Y peor que te va a caer porque tengo pensado una cosa para ella... Que lo vas a flipar xD Aquí hay para todos xD Arturito es como el perro del hortelano, ni come, ni deja comer xD ¿No te lo esperabas? Jo, menos mal, porque todas me han dicho que era demasiado obvio ;_; Un embarazo siempre es un embrollo y más para Emily. ¡Sí! ¡Tenía que ponerlo! Era necesario, además siempre me le he imaginado ahí con la bata de doctor (vale, tengo un fetichismo por los médicos y demás personas uniformadas x'D) y... ¡BUFF! Muero... Pues nada mujer, aquí estoy con la actualización ^^**

**Y nada... Lo de siempre...**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo (Es decir, mañana, porque tengo que compensar a mucha gente ^^)**

**1 besito muy grande**

**Ciao~~**

**Reviews, peticiones, preguntas, tomatazos, pasta, gatos, perros, botellas de vodka, galletitas, chocolate, cartas bomba no, por favor...**

**P.D: Pedir disculpas por la escena de sexo del final porque no sé... Nunca acabo convencida del todo por ella x'D**


	7. Encuentros

**¡Hola!**

**¡Aquí Eire reportándose otra vez!**

**Quiero disculparme, y me siento mal porque no cumplo mis promesas. ¡Pero no es así! ¡Es que no me ha dado tiempo! Parece que todo se pone en mi contra... ¡LO SIENTO! *se arrodilla y comienza a suplicar por su vida.**

**El capitulo anterior, como pudisteis ver, no pasaba nada... Y en este, pasan cosas pero el que me va a divertir escribir mucho es el siguiente... ¡Ahí lo dejo!**

**Muchísimas gracias por el review a mi musa ¡Perdóname! **

**Y bueno... Que no tengo mucho más que comentar. Ahí os dejo el capítulo y juzgar vosotros mismos.**

**Ciao~**

* * *

7.- Encuentros

Me despierto con el candor de la mañana, calentita, satisfecha y deliciosamente dolorida en ciertos sitios, aunque no me molesta demasiado. Me cuesta abrir los ojos, estoy tan sumamente a gusto tumbada en la cama, con los brazos fuertes de Iván a mí alrededor y con la cabeza acurrucada en su hombro. Y el sol calienta la habitación colándose por la ventana, entre las rendijas de la persiana. Y a todo esto, ¿quién había bajado la persiana? Bah, daba igual eso en aquel momento. Siento una gran paz, una paz arrolladora.

Iván está profundamente dormido a mi lado. ¡Qué lindo! Sus ojos están cerrados y sus labios, finos ligeramente abiertos, incitándome a besarlos de nuevo. Su pelo rubio, limpio y brillante, está ligeramente alborotado. Que ganas de pasar los dedos para peinarlos. ¿Es legal estar tan bueno, ser tan sumamente peligroso y ser tan mono, todo a la vez? Me muerdo el labio inferior ante mis pensamientos. ¿Está mal querer alargar la mano y tocarlo, de nuevo? Pero no, así dormido está precioso, parece un niño pequeño. Caigo en la tentación y paso una mano por su mejilla, mientras sonrío tontamente. ¡Es tan suave!

Noto como Iván comienza a moverse mientras emite algún que otro gruñido y automáticamente me hago la dormida de nuevo. Noto como la almohada se hunde levemente y siento como me toca el cabello. Esbozo una leve sonrisa y abro los ojos ligeramente.

-Me preguntaba cuándo ibas a despertarte, dormilona.

Me giro y quedo apoyada en el costado.

-¿Dormilona? Eran más de las cuatro cuando por fin me dejaste descansar un poco.

-Tampoco pusiste muchos inconvenientes –contestó sonriente. Tenía una expresión somnolienta en su rostro que lo hacía completamente adorable-. ¿Cómo has dormido?

-Poco –digo con una sonrisa-. ¿Desayunamos?

-Yo prefiero desayunarte a ti.

Suelto una risa y me levanto, quitando su brazo de alrededor de mi cintura.

-Lástima que yo no esté en el menú –digo saliendo de la habitación tras ponerme la camisa de Iván y mi ropa interior.

Saco una sartén y comienzo a freír el beicon, mientras que bato los huevos. Escucho los pasos de Iván y me giro.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Demasiada –dice mirándome de arriba abajo.

Hago como que no he notado su mirada y me encojo de hombros.

-¿Tortitas, beicon y huevos?

-Perfecto.

-¿Cómo quieres los huevos?

-Muy batidos.

Me giro e ignoro la mirada fija de Iván sobre mi nuca. Saco el beicon de la sartén y acto seguido, echo el huevo batido. Cuando lo coloco en dos platos y los pongo en la pequeña barra de la cocina, veo que Iván ha hecho zumo de naranja y está preparando café.

-¿Sabías donde estaba todo? –pregunto incrédula.

-Ayer cuando busqué el botiquín, tuve que abrir todos los armarios y… Tengo muy buena memoria visual.

-Seguro –asiento con la cabeza.

Termino de hacer las tortitas y las sirvo en el plato, sentándonos ambos en la mesa preparándonos para desayunar. Comenzamos a comer en silencio y veo que Iván se ha quedado quieto. Alzo la mirada y sonrío.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Sí. He estado pensando en algo –dice dejando el tenedor en el plato.

-¿De qué se trata? –pregunto curiosa mirándole fijamente. Iván se queda callado durante unos instantes y su mirada violeta paso de estar fija en el plato para subir a mi rostro y enfrentar los míos azules.

-Creo que lo mejor será terminar con esta relación –contesta haciendo que abra los ojos asombrada.

-¿Q-qué estás diciendo, Iván? –pregunto entrecortadamente. La sorpresa se escucha en mi voz.

-Sí. Creo que lo mejor es terminar con esta extraña relación.

Me levanto de la silla y le miro.

-¡¿Por qué si puede saberse?! –pregunto alterada.

-Es lo mejor para los dos –dice tranquilamente Iván.

-N-no lo entiendo… -me derrumbo en la silla y me llevo una mano a la cabeza.

Iván me coge de la mano, la cual he dejado totalmente muerta encima de la mesa, y alzo la mirada un poco. No entiendo el porqué de mi actitud, pero no me estaba gustando nada. Pero nada de nada.

-Alison, quiero terminar con esta relación de aquí te pillo aquí te mato para que salgas conmigo formalmente como mi chica.

Vale. Ahora sí que no entendía nada de nada.

-¿C-cómo?

Iván sonrió aún más y se acercó hasta mí, arropando ambas manos entre las suyas e inclinándose ligeramente para estar a mi altura.

-¿Qué me dices?

La cabeza me estaba dando vueltas, el estómago lo siento revuelto y noto el corazón latiendo deprisa y desbocado, como sube por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi garganta y querer escaparse por mi boca si no me daba cuenta. Aunque, sí que era verdad que estoy sintiendo algo subir por mi cuerpo. Me suelto del agarre de Iván y me llevo ambas manos a la boca para después salir corriendo hasta el cuarto de baño donde me encierro y me inclino en la taza del váter.

Suelto lo que confundo con mi corazón y de pronto me siento mareada y asqueada. Iván, que me ha seguido, entra en el cuarto de baño y se coloca a mi lado, a sujetarme el pelo hacia atrás para que no me lo manchara vomitando.

No sé cuánto tiempo estoy soltando hasta el alma en aquella posición, junto a Iván, pero me parece una eternidad. El ruso me acaricia la espalda levemente y con suavidad, trazando círculos e intentando reconfortarme.

-¿Estás mejor, Alison?

Suelto un quejido en respuesta afirmativa y me limpio los labios con el dorso de la mano, mientras me siento de rodillas en el suelo frío del baño. Intento respirar y serenarme cerrando los ojos durante un instante. Iván me susurra palabras de alivio pero no escucho nada, no lo entendía. Es más, no le estoy prestando atención.

-¿Alison? –vuelve a preguntar.

-¿Sí? –musito débilmente.

-¿Estás mejor?

Asiento con la cabeza y sonrío levemente.

-Sí…

-Ha debido ser el desayuno, que te ha caído mal –comenta-. ¿Quieres que te lleve al médico?

-¡NO! –grito exaltada-. Digo… No, no hace falta. De verdad. Me tomo un paracetamol y hago dieta blanda.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

Niego con la cabeza y le sonrío, acariciándole la mejilla.

-No, de verdad. Mira… Eh… Vete a casa y yo te llamo mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, princesa –dice dándome un beso y ayudándome a levantarme del suelo.

Me acompaña hasta la cama donde me deja levemente tumbada.

-Será mejor que descanses –contesta antes de comenzar a vestirse. Cuando ya ha terminado, se inclina para besarme de nuevo y me roza la frente levemente-. Cualquier cosa, me llamas.

Antes de que se aleje, le engancho de la bufanda y tiro de ella para que vuelva a acercarse a mí.

-Primero, no me llames princesa, que no me gusta. Segundo, no te preocupes, que yo te llamo. Y, tercero, sí –digo antes de robarle un beso en los labios y le suelto-. Adiós Iván.

Iván camina hasta la puerta y, antes de cerrar la puerta, sonríe y dice.

-Adiós, princesa.

El resto del día no hago nada. Como, voy al baño, suelto el alma, y vuelvo a tumbarme, haciendo que las horas pasen despacio y tortuosamente. De hecho, no sé cuándo me quedo dormida y vuelvo a tener la misma pesadilla. Aunque, en esta ocasión, me despierto ya de mañana, sin soñar con Iván, pero con lágrimas en los ojos. Me había quedado dormida en el sofá con una muy mala posición. Y hoy ya era sábado. Me yergo deprisa y me arrepiento justo al instante. Los vómitos vuelven a mi cuerpo haciéndome correr tan rápido como si me persiguieran todos los malos de las películas de terror esas que veía pero que luego me daban un miedo horrible. Me siento mal, me siento rota por dentro y solo quiero que esta sensación tan desagradable desaparezca. Tras arreglarme un poco y sin desayunar nada, obviamente, lo iba a devolver igualmente, escucho el telefonillo de casa sonar.

-¿Sí? –contesto descolgándolo.

-Em, soy yo. Baja, que tenemos que ir al médico.

-Ya bajo.

Me abrigo bien y salgo de casa. Allí, en el hall están esperándome Alice y Matthew, los dos con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Les saludo a ambos y comenzamos a caminar hasta el hospital, cogiendo el metro atestado de gente.

-Emy, ¿qué tal estos días? –pregunta Matthew pasando un brazo por encima de mis hombros.

-Bueno… Algo revuelta –digo con una sonrisa.

-Pero, me han dicho que has tenido un enfermero particular, ¿no? –vuelve a preguntar a lo que yo me vuelvo a mirar a Alice, la cual se hace la despistada y comienza a mirar hacia el fondo del vagón.

-Eh… Tal vez…

Le sonrío a Alice aprovechando que Matthew está entretenido y la hago el signo de degollación, pasando uno de mis dedos por el cuello lo cual hace que ría nerviosa. Tardamos unos quince minutos en llegar al hospital y pasamos a esperar a la sala de espera de ginecología. Matthew mira a todos lados, nervioso, por lo que sonrío y le abrazo.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando vinimos aquí por primera vez y salimos corriendo al ver la figura del abdomen humano? –pregunto entre risas.

-Eh… Sí. Nuestro primo nos dijo que era de una mujer a la que habían matado en el hospital y que, a la gente que no se portaba bien, se la llevaba para que murieran de la misma forma que ella –contesta Matthew nerviosamente.

-La verdad es que está como una verdadera cabra, ¿no lo crees?

Matthew se encoge de hombros y Alice sonríe al vernos. El doctor Karpusi sale de una de las salas y me llama, por lo que cojo mis cosas y entro dentro acompañada por ambos.

-Buenos días, señorita Jones –dice somnoliento.

-Buenos días.

Con un movimiento de mano, nos indica que tomemos asiento delante del escritorio. El doctor se sienta con parsimonia en su silla y comienza a apuntar en un bloc de notas.

-¿Cómo te has sentido estos días?

-Mareada. He estado vomitando.

-¿Algún otro síntoma? –pregunta mientras continua escribiendo.

-Dolor de cabeza, mucho cansancio… No sé…

-Muy bien. El enfermero le tomará ahora el análisis si…

La puerta de la consulta se abre de golpe y aparece un hombre moreno, de piel tostada y antifaz blanco. ¿Antifaz? ¿Qué? Miro hacia la puerta durante varios segundos parpadeando como una loca.

-¡Estúpido griego! ¡Deberías haberme avisado de que tenía que venir! ¡Si no me lo llega a decir Gupta, me quedo en la cafetería! –le estepa al doctor el cual solo se levanta de su sitio y golpea la mesa con ambas manos, mientras ha cambiado su expresión de sueño por otra más despierta.

-¡No tengo que avisarte de nada porque eres mi enfermero y si yo estoy trabajando, tú también! ¡Y aquí el único estúpido que hay aquí eres tú, turco de mierda! –dice exasperado y, tras echarme una mirada, le vuelve a gritar-. ¡Y hazle un análisis a la señorita Jones!

El enfermero me hace una seña para que me acerque y para que me siente en una silla cerca de la ventana. Me levanto la manga del jersey por encima del codo y veo como el enfermero me pone un torniquete con una goma plana y gruesa de color verde, ejerciendo algo de presión para que se noten las venas. Después, tras dar unos cuantos golpecitos sobre pliegue de codo, me desinfecta el área e introduce la aguja en la vena y comienza a sacar sangre.

-Que sangre más espesa… Me está costando mucho conseguir una muestra decente –comenta mientras se queja el enfermero.

-Sadiq, cállate y continúa –le estepa el doctor mientras que yo no hago más que mirar a uno y a otro.

Alice y Matthew solo miraban la escena divertidos, intercambiando de vez en cuando miradas furtivas mofándose a mi costa. Vuelvo mi vista hacia el enfermero, que ha sacado la jeringuilla, y me está mirando.

-Esto ya está –me aprieta ligeramente con el algodón y esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias –digo sujetándome el algodón y presionando ligeramente mientras camino hacia el escritorio del doctor-. ¿Para cuándo estarán los resultados?

El doctor Karpusi me mira ligeramente y mira al turco, que es el que contesta.

-Para mañana por la mañana. Hoy es imposible el tenerlos.

-Pues mañana la llamo para darle los resultados –dice el doctor tras la respuesta de Sadiq.

Sonrío torcidamente y doy un golpe en la mesa.

-Doctor… Usted me dijo que tendría los resultados hoy. No puedo esperar hasta mañana para ellos. ¡No puedo!

Karpusi se encoge de hombros y suspira.

-¡Heracles, niño malcriado! ¡Hazle una ecografía!

-¡Cállate, imbécil! ¡No me llames niño malcriado! –dice el castaño para girarse a mirarme-. No puedo hacerte una ecografía tan pronto. Tendrás que esperar a los resultados del análisis aunque, si lo deseas, puedes hacerte un test de elaboración casero.

-Ya veo… Pues, gracias –digo saliendo de la consulta seguida de Alice y Matthew.

Salgo del hospital lo más pronto posible mientras me siguen ambos casi corriendo.

-¡Em! ¡Quieres esperarnos por favor! –grita Alice dándome alcance junto con Matthew.

-Emy, ¿qué vas a hacer? –pregunta Matthew respirando entrecortadamente.

Me giro y les miro.

-¡Es obvio! ¡Me voy a una farmacia! –grito poniéndome a caminar toda erguida seguida por los que he denominado como guardaespaldas personales. Lo único malo es que no podría ponerles de fondo la canción de Whitney Houston, porque solo me venía una cara a la mente con dicha canción y no era ninguna de los dos que me seguían.

Cuando entro en la farmacia, las típicas marujas se giran a mirarme. Sonrío cínicamente y camino hasta la caja donde la farmacéutica espera. Alice y Matthew se quedan detrás de mí observando la escena.

-Hola, buenos días.

-Hola, ¿me da un test de embarazo? –pregunto casi susurrando.

-¿C-cómo? –me repite la farmacéutica acercándose más a mí.

-Un test de embarazo –digo de nuevo en un susurro aunque lo suficientemente bajo para que no me escuche.

-Disculpe, ¿puede repetírmelo más alto?

Cierro ojos e inspiro profundamente.

-¡Un test de embarazo! –grito y las marujas se giran a mirarme, mientras escucho las risas de mis dos guardaespaldas.

La farmacéutica sonríe nerviosamente y se gira a buscar en los cajones mientras que una de las señoras se acerca a mí con una mueca condescendiente..

-Esta juventud…

Me giro hacia ella y sonrío.

-Sí señora, es lo que tiene ir follando a lo loco. Alguien tan frígida como usted seguro que no sabe lo que es ni una polla –sonrío más ampliamente ante la cara ofendida de la señora-. Pero no se preocupe, que ya disfruto yo por las dos.

La farmacéutica me da la prueba, la pago y me dirijo a la salida, parando antes delante de los dos rubios que se tapaban la boca, más ella que él.

-Vámonos graciositos.

La llegada a mi casa fue después de ir a desayunar a un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida. Un plato de tortitas que vomite nada más terminar. Y ahora, una vez en casa, me meto en el cuarto de baño y me hago la prueba. Escucho como llaman a la puerta del baño.

-Em… Sal anda, que tres minutos pueden hacerse muy largos –dice Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Abro la puerta y salgo con la prueba en la mano, con el capuchón quitado y me siento en el sofá del salón junto a Matthew, que me pasa una mano por los hombros intentando infundirme algo de valor. Dejo la prueba encima de la mesa, de cara a nosotros y cierro los ojos.

-Emy, ¿qué harás?

-¿Qué haré de qué, Matthew?

-Sobre si estás embarazada –dice con algo de miedo. Ni que fuera a comerle.

-No lo sé…

Alice se sienta a mi lado y se queda mirando la prueba.

-Bueno, aún es pronto para saber nada… Pero sí que sería bueno que tuvieras al menos alguna idea en mente.

Me apoyo en los cojines y cierro los ojos, todavía más fuerte, arrugando la nariz y los párpados. Me paso la mano por la cara y suspiro. Estoy hecha un verdadero lío. No sé qué hacer. Alice ve mi cara de contradicción y sonríe dándome un pequeño toque en el brazo.

-Y bueno… ¿qué ha pasado con…? –pregunta sin terminar la pregunta.

-¿Quién? –pregunta Matthew mirándome fijamente.

Quiero matar a Alice, pero no tengo nada que ocultarle, es mi amiga.

-Es oficial.

Alice se lleva las manos a la boca y ahoga un gritito de excitación.

-¿Es decir qué…?

-Alice, te creía más lista –digo con una sonrisa mientras que se tira encima de mí a abrazarme.

Matthew nos mira interrogantemente y sé que se está molestando aunque no lo demuestre.

-Matthew, se refiere al chico con el que me estaba… viendo. Estoy saliendo con él oficialmente.

-¿Tú, sentando la cabeza? –dice más como una afirmación que como una pregunta-. ¿Y quién es?

-¿Cómo?

Matthew asiente con la cabeza y me mira tras sus gafas de fina montura de metal.

-Quiero saber quién es, conocerle. Tráele mañana a la comida.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamo sorprendida-. ¡No, no, no, no, no, no!

-Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí y sí. No es hable más –contesta tajantemente.

-¿Y si al final no le aviso? –pregunto retadora. Alice está observando la escena con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-O le avisas tú, o lo hago yo.

Bufo y pongo los ojos en blanco. Odio cuando se pone tan sobreprotector, sobre todo con esa vocecita tan suave que tiene. Da como repelús, no sé… Es como si el asesino te está susurrando en el oído antes de asestarte el golpe final, aunque Matthew no fuera capaz de hacer eso… Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, si que tiene una lengua muy afilada. Levanto las manos y me doy por vencida por lo que Matthew sonríe complacido… Me pregunto si también utilizará este carácter con el francés…

-Alice, tú también vienes, ¿verdad? –pregunta girándose hacia la otra rubia que se tapaba la boca para evitar que la risa se escapara.

-Claro, esa comida no me la perdería por nada del mundo.

¡Será guarra! ¡Solo ha aceptado para reírse de mí! Pues ya se lo haré pagar… Vaya que si se lo haré pagar… Pareciera que no me conoce.

-¿Llevarás a Scott? –pregunta nuevamente Matthew.

-Claro, espero que pueda acompañarme –le contesta Alice y ambos parecen comenzar una conversación totalmente alejada de la realidad, hablando de anillos de boda y demás cosas.

Y mientras yo, me como la cabeza. Miro al reloj y suspiro. Ya han pasado los tres minutos es espera y no me atrevo a mirar la prueba. Mantengo la mirada fija en el techo. No estoy preparada. No lo estoy. No quiero saber el resultado. Me levanto del sofá y camino hasta la cocina, bajo la atenta mirada de Alice y Matthew.

Saco una taza y la lleno con agua, para después meterla en el microondas. Necesito algo para tranquilizarme. Una tila.

-Em… Ya está el resultado –me dice Alice con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me tenso todavía más y cierro los ojos. Tomo la taza entre mis manos, calentándome ligeramente y le doy un sorbo tras lo cual, asiento con la cabeza. Me da miedo el resultado, no lo voy a negar. Veo a Matthew coger la prueba entre sus manos mientras Alice tomaba las instrucciones.

-Alice, ¿qué dicen las instrucciones?

-Uno. Abrir el envase y sacar la varita. El envase se abre por donde hay una pequeña incisión a un lado del envase. Dos. Sujetar con una mano el extremo de la varita y retirar con la otra el capuchón. Ahora podrás ver la parte absorbente de la varita. Tres. Desechar el primer chorrito de orina. Con la parte absorbente de la varita hacia abajo, ésta se introduce en el siguiente chorro de orina durante un mínimo de 3 segundos, para asegurarse que se moje lo suficientemente. Cuidar de que la orina moje solamente el área marcada con una flecha. Alternativamente, puedes recoger la orina en un recipiente limpio y seco y luego introducir la parte absorbente de la orina durant segundos.

-¡Alice! ¡Todo eso ya lo he hecho! ¡Ahórratelo! –le grito desde la cocina dejando la tila a un lado. Ese color amarillento me estaba recordando a la orina que tanto estaba pronunciando Alice.

-Bien… Cuatro. Después colocar nuevamente el capuchón en la varita y dejarla sobre una superficie limpia y no absorbente –me mira fijamente con una sonrisa de superioridad que decía "voy a seguir leyendo quieras o no"-. Cinco. Esperar hasta que aparezca la raya de control, y, en su caso, la raya de la prueba. Dependiendo de la cantidad de hormona hCG en la orina, el resultado positivo se podrá observar a los 40 segundos, pero para obtener un resultado fiable se requiere el tiempo de reacción completo de cinco minutos. ¡Importante! –exclama alzando un poco la voz. Le encanta ponerse teatral-. El resultado deberá leerse al minuto y hasta los cinco minutos como máximo. No se deben tener los cambios que se produzcan después de 5 minutos. Lectura del resultado. Prueba negativa: La prueba es negativa si aparece solamente una raya de control en la ventana de lectura. Si no te llega la menstruación o te sigues sintiendo embarazada…

-Sí claro… Como si todas quisiéramos estar embarazadas –contesto sarcásticamente haciendo que Matthew riera ligeramente.

-Haz otra prueba –continua-. Prueba positiva: La prueba será positiva si aparecen dos rayas en la ventana de lectura. Prueba no válida: La prueba es inválida si no aparece una raya de control. Limitaciones de la prueba: El alcohol puede afectar el resultado de la prueba –hace una prueba y me mira-. ¿No habrás tomado alcohol, verdad?

-¡Alice! ¡No tengo yo la cabeza como para estar tomando alcohol!

-¿Y eso? –pregunta Matthew.

-No lo sé. Es como si tuviera una resaca continuada… ¡Qué asco!

Alice ríe y continúa leyendo.

-Un bajo contenido de hCG en la orina puede dar un resultado negativo. Un bajo contenido de hCG en el embarazo muy reciente también puede dar un resultado negativo. Se puede detectar un contenido de hCG varias semanas después del parto normal, también después de cesárea, aborto espontáneo y aborto provocado. Como el caso de cualquier procedimiento diagnóstico, el embarazo debe ser comprobado por un médico. Si la prueba de orina está demasiado diluida, el contenido de hCG puede no ser representativo. Si todavía piensas que puedes estar embarazada, debes efectuar otra prueba después de 48 horas. Y ya está…

Suspiro pesadamente y muevo la cabeza para que Matthew me diga ya el resultado. Ambos se miran entre ellos y sonríen provocando que sienta cómo voy a perder los nervios de un momento a otro.

-Tengo una noticia bomba. Emily Jones está embarazada –contesta Matthew con una sonrisita.

-¡¿Qué me estás diciendo?! –exclama Alice llevándose las manos a la boca.

-Lo que te estoy diciendo.

-¿Y es seguro?

-Al menos, podría estarlo.

-Parad ya –murmuro entre dientes mientras les veo hacer bromas a mi costa.

-¿Estará o no estará Emily Eleonore Jones embarazada? Lo sabremos después de la publicidad…-dice Matthew ganándose un capón por mi parte.

-¡Auch! ¡Emy! ¡Eso duele! –dice con su vocecilla.

Me siento a su lado y les miro cruzándome de brazos.

-¡Di ya el maldito resultado! ¡Voy a volverme loca! –le grito respirando entrecortadamente por la tensión del momento.

Matthew mira durante unos segundos la prueba de embarazo tras intercambiar una mirada con Alice y sonríe.

-Negativo.

Me dejo escurrir por el sofá con una mueca de felicidad ante la mirada inquisidora de los otros dos.

-¡Aleluya! ¡Gracias Dios mío! –contesto tirándome al suelo y juntando palma con palma mientras miro al techo.

-¿Te vas a hacer creyente a estas horas, Em? –pregunta mi hermano pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-Por no estar embarazada doy dinero, Mattie –digo levantándome y cogiendo el test y guardándolo en una de las cajitas del salón.

Alice se levanta y ríe.

-¡¿No me digas que vas a guardar eso?! –pregunta incrédula con una mano en la boca.

-Oh, sí, nena –comienzo a bailar muy motivada como si estuviera en una discoteca rodeada de tíos y fuera el objeto de deseo de todos ellos… Que de normal lo soy, porque soy una diosa y todo el mundo lo sabe.

El resto del día fue divertido. Estuvimos echándonos unas risas hasta que Matthew me obligó a llamar a Iván, lo cual no resulta ser tan divertido como ellos imaginan.

-Vamos, Emy… Te toca –me dice tendiéndome el teléfono móvil.

-¿Es necesario? Creo que es algo muy precipitado y…

-¿No estás saliendo con él? No le veo el problema. –contesta sonriendo levemente.

-¡Alice! –grito mientras me giro hacia ella que solo se encoge de brazos.

-Matthew tiene razón. No hay ningún problema en llamarle.

Me cruzo de brazos y después de intentar miles de pucheros, cojo el teléfono de malas maneras de la mano de mi hermano y marco el teléfono de Iván. Dos tonos y me contesta al teléfono.

-¿Sí? –escucho su voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Iván, soy yo –contesto mientras que Matthew me mira complacido

-¡Princesa! –exclama y esbozo involuntariamente una sonrisa-. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Necesitas un enfermero?

-¿Eh? –pregunto descolocada-. ¡No! No es eso. Es solo que… Bueno… Mi hermano se va a casar y va a celebrar una comida con la familia y… Es que se ha enterado de que… Bueno, qué estamos saliendo y… Esto… Que quiere conocerte –digo terminando nerviosamente. ¡¿Por qué me pongo tan nerviosa?!

Alice y Matthew se levantan y se dirigen hacia el dormitorio, tapándose la boca e intentando aguantar la risa.

-Claro, princesa. Me encantará. ¿A qué hora es?

-Venme a recoger a las doce, ¿de acuerdo? –contesto.

-Me parece bien. Mañana nos vemos, ¿da? Adiós, princesa.

-Adiós.

Cuelgo el teléfono y ambos salen de la habitación entre risas.

-¡Em! ¡Nunca te había visto tan vulnerable! ¡Estás tan mona! –exclama Matthew sonriente.

-Ni cuando pasó lo de Arthur estuviste así –dice Alice abrazándome y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Dejadme en paz! –grito cruzándome de brazos y bufando molesta, solo incrementando las risas de esos dos. Aunque que se rieran me daba igual. ¡No estoy embarazada! ¡Es el mejor día de toda mi vida!

Ambos cenaron en mi casa y se quedaron hasta las doce. Ya nos veríamos mañana. Me meto en la cama y duermo. Vuelvo a tener la misma pesadilla, aunque esta vez, la apariencia de mi "asesino" se hace cada vez más clara. Alto y rubio. Y ya está. Me vuelvo a despertar entre sudores y con la respiración entre cortada, pero no me preocupa ni el sueño ni el significado que le dio Alice en su momento. Me meto en la ducha y me arreglo. Dentro de poco vendrá Iván y no tengo ninguna gana de que me encuentre sin vestir. Aunque sería una escusa para no tener que ir. ¡No! ¡Deja de pensar con la entrepierna! Me recrimino mentalmente suspirando. Cada vez me parezco más a un chico, esto es preocupante. Y eso que solo llevo un día sin sexo… ¿Cómo sería estar embarazada y no tener sexo durante nueve meses? Nueve, largos, interminables y tortuosos meses. ¡Menos mal que no lo estaba! Pienso feliz mientras desayuno algo rápido y me lavo la boca. El telefonillo suena cuando salgo de baño y me apresuro a cogerlo. Es Iván y me espera abajo. Suspiro, me enfundo el abrigo y el bolso y salgo de casa.

-Buenos días, princesa. ¿Cómo has dormido? –me pregunta dándome un beso cuando aparezco en el hall y me abre la puerta del coche.

-Bien. No hay mucho que contar –contesto con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro –dice mientras pone la radio y pone el coche en marcha.

Conduce en silencio lanzándome miradas furtivas de vez en cuando. Y entonces es cuando me giro hacia él, aprovechando que está aparcando el coche cerca del restaurante.

-Iván. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Siento sus ojos violetas mirarme por el retrovisor y después directamente cuando apaga el coche, perfectamente aparcado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… -quiero decirle mi nombre verdadero, pero hay algo en mí que me lo impide y lo recuerdo. El trabajo de Arthur. Iván se está impacientando, lo veo en su mirada… Piensa Emily, piensa…-. Quiero darte las gracias por haber accedido a venir a comer con mi familia. Cualquier otro tío habría salido corriendo en otra dirección si tan solo lo hubiera dicho hipotéticamente.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?!

-No pasa nada. Me parece bien que tengas esa confianza conmigo –dice antes de robarme otro beso y bajarse del coche.

Yo, por el contrario, necesito unos segundos para poder imitarle. ¿De dónde narices ha salido este tío? Caminamos hasta el restaurante cuando escucho una voz a mi espalda.

-¿Alison? ¡Qué… sorpresa! –dice la voz conocida por lo que me giro tras sentir un escalofrío.

-Arthur… -murmuro mirándole fijamente.

Arthur e Iván se miran fijamente, haciéndose un estudio en profundidad. El primero con actitud sorprendida y el segundo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto mirando a mi jefe con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Matthew me ha invitado –contesta simplemente.

¡Genial! ¡Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a la Tercera Guerra Mundial!

* * *

**¡Pues hasta aquí el capítulo!**

**Madre mía... Estas escenas me matan, a mí, a mi cabeza, a mi sentido común y a mi poca salud mental... Luego estoy toda revolucionada y eso no mola xD**

**Nitya F. Jones: Es cierto... La historia no ha avanzado mucho, pero bueno... Bueno... Todo a su tiempo corazón... Todo a su tiempo xDDDD Todavía no... Además, tienen que llamar a Em con los resultados del embarazo xD **

**Y nada... Lo de siempre...**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo **

**¡FELIZ NOCHEBUENA Y NAVIDAD!**

**1 besito muy grande**

**Ciao~~**

**Reviews, peticiones, preguntas, tomatazos, pasta, gatos, perros, botellas de vodka, galletitas, chocolate, cartas bomba no, por favor...**

**P.D: No me odiéis por el final del capítulo ;D**

**P.D2: Mañana en Navidad comienzo con un pequeño oneshot de esta pareja... A ver si viene la inspiración.**


	8. Comida Desastrosa

**¡Hola!**

**¡Aquí Eire reportándose otra vez!**

**Muchísimas gracias por el review a mi prima perdida... ¡Gracias Ann!**

**Y bueno... Que no tengo mucho más que comentar. Ahí os dejo el capítulo y juzgar vosotros mismos.**

**Ciao~**

* * *

8.- Comida desastrosa

Miro fijamente a ambos hombres. Iván sonríe como siempre, mostrando la misma impasibilidad de todos los días. Arthur se mantiene sereno, estudiándolo todo con su mirada. Siento sus ojos verdes sobre mi cuerpo y me giro y le sonrío bordemente. No voy a dejar que me intimide, aunque sé que la bronca me va a caer igualmente, sobre todo cuando estemos a solas. Intento no pensar en ello y observo a Arthur detenidamente. Está muy guapo, con ese traje de color verde oscuro, la camisa blanca y la corbata dorada. El pelo lo lleva ligeramente despeinado y sonríe levemente observándome.

-¿Qué Matthew te ha invitado? –pregunto repitiendo su última frase sin terminar de darle crédito a sus palabras-. Pues no me había dicho nada.

-¿Y por qué debería haberte dicho algo? –pregunta alzando una ceja.

Me encojo de hombros y me paso una mano por el cabello.

-Mm… Tal vez porque soy su hermana.

-Y yo su amigo de la infancia.

Niego con la cabeza y entrecierro los ojos.

-No desde hace tanto tiempo –contesto entre dientes, molesta, hasta que siento la mano de Iván sobre la mía, apretándola levemente.

Le sonrío sinceramente y miro a Arthur.

-Este es Iván Bra…

-Iván Braginski –completa el inglés-. Ya nos conocemos.

-¿Cómo estás? –pregunta el ruso tendiéndole la mano.

-Bien…

Miradas tensas, retadoras, matadoras e incómodas son las que se estaban echando esos dos frente a mí. Podrían llegar a los puños en cualquier momento e Iván le tumbaría en cualquier momento con un solo dedo. ¡Uf! ¡Cómo me estoy poniendo! Doy una pequeña palmada para, acto seguido, sobarme las manos ligeramente.

-¿Entramos? Seguro que nos están esperando –murmuro sonriendo mientras tiro ligeramente de Iván hacia el restaurante, aunque noto cierta reticencia.  
Sin embargo, la voz de Arthur evita que entremos en ese mismo instante.

-Espera un momento. Quiero presentaros a alguien –murmura con voz segura haciendo que me gire de mala gana.

Allí, a su lado, hay una joven rubia, de pelo corto cortado al estilo chico, con algún que otro mechón enmarcándole la cara. Tenía los ojos azules y una sonrisa tierna en su rostro. Mi cara se tensó en una mueca que iba desde la sonrisa falsa e hipócrita que solía regalar a casi todo el mundo hasta la más absoluta incredulidad. ¿Se había atrevido a traer a su putita francesa a la comida de MI hermano? Genial. Sencillamente genial.

-Esta es Jeanne, mi novia –dice pasando una mano por la cintura de la rubia.

Iván la saluda con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y siento, de pronto, todas las miradas sobre mí. Noto algo de presión en la mano y sé que es Iván quién la está ejerciendo para que salga de mi ensimismación. Amplio mi sonrisa falsa y me acerco a darla un abrazo.

-Encantada Jeanne. Arthur no ha dejado de hablar de ti.  
-Espero que nada malo –dice sonriendo tímidamente y con ese maldito acento francés tan sumamente marcado.

Que ganas más grandes de cruzarle la cara.

-No, tranquila. Decía tantas cosas buenas que pensábamos que eras uno de sus amigos imaginarios –suelto maliciosamente, aunque la francesa no parece notarlo.  
-¿Amigos imaginarios? –pregunta mirando a Arthur quién solo niega con la cabeza y la sonríe. Esa sonrisa debería ser para mí. No, espera… Debería dejar de importarme, ¿verdad?

-Arthur, ¿no se lo has contado? –pregunto poniendo cara de niña buena. Iván a mi lado, no deja de observarme. Creo que está algo incrédulo por mi comportamiento. Yo también lo estaría si fuera ajeno a todo este drama. Miro a Jeanne y sonrío, esta vez más sinceramente-. Arthur, en el instituto, creía en hadas y demás seres mágicos. De hecho, creo un pequeño club de magia negra en tercero. ¿No es verdad?

Veo como el rostro de Arthur comienza a sufrir diversas metamorfosis de las que me encantaría reírme, pero debo de parecer natural y que mis acciones no estén para nada predeterminadas. Hasta le puedo escuchar chirriando los dientes. En mi fuero interno estoy celebrando mi victoria y tengo ganas de gritar y saltar de alegría, pero me contengo.

Por el contrario, aprieto fuertemente la mano del ruso caminando hacia la puerta del restaurante y noto como, acto seguido, acerca su cuerpo más al mío, soltándose de mi agarre y pasando su brazo por mi cintura. Sonrío y caminamos juntos hasta el interior, seguidos por Arthur y su putita de cerca. Y sé que está enfadado. Lo noto por sus pisadas fuertes contra la alfombra del restaurante. Y sonrío todavía más.  
El restaurante está lleno de gente, comiendo en mesas bellamente decoradas con manteles blancos y pequeños jarrones de cristal de bohemia con unos lirios blancos. Todos parecen felices y me siento incómoda por un momento. Camino entre las mesas fijándome en las paredes del local. Toda la superficie vertical cubierta por papel de pintar beige y dorado a rayas a juego y resaltando en contra posición al suelo de parqué caoba oscuro. Los tacones golpetean contra la madera mientras doy pasos seguros hacia el fondo del restaurante. Pero sé que solo siento esa seguridad por tener a Iván agarrándome la mano. Veo como Matthew se levanta de la mesa y sonríe, mientras agita la mano alegremente.

Me suelto ligeramente de Iván y salgo corriendo hacia Matthew abrazándole posesivamente.

-¡Mattie!  
-¡Emy! –exclama correspondiendo al abrazo-. ¡Pensé que ya no vendrías! –sonríe y mira por encima de mi hombro-. Pensé que no lo traerías –susurra en mi oído y puedo sentir cómo en su interior celebra la victoria. Somos demasiado predecibles.

-Tampoco es que tuviera otra opción –contesto entre dientes con un murmullo inaudible mientras me separo-. Mira –digo mientras agarro a Iván de la mano y le acerco-. Este es Iván, mi chico. Iván, este es mi hermano Matthew.

-Encantado –contesta Iván con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo. Estaba deseando conocerte –responde Matthew.

Dejo que Matthew comience a presentar al resto de la gente en la mesa y yo me acerco hasta Francis, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-¿Cómo estás, cuñadito? –respondo con una leve sonrisita que no muestra en nada mis buenas intenciones.

-Bien, ma belle. Et toi? –pregunta abrazándome y besándome haciendo que mi rostro mute en una mueca de inconformidad y asco.

-Eh… Bien… Suéltame –contesto incómodamente para después reponerme-. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente.

El rubio me mira con una sonrisa, como haciéndose el loco, para acto seguido, engancharme la mejilla tras soltar una risita.

-Por supuesto, ma belle.

Le muestro mi mueca más desagradable y me acerco para saludar a Alice, quién está sentada junto a Scot.

-No me puedo creer que al final hayas venido –contesto sentándome a su izquierda.

-No pensarías que iba a perderme este momento, ¿verdad? –pregunta como si fuera algo totalmente lógico.  
-Ya… -miro a Scot y sonrío. Parece que no voy a ser la única que va a pasarlo mal-. Y veo que también has traído a Scot… ¿Vais a dar vosotros también la noticia? –pregunto con malicia.

Alice me golpea el brazo y niega con la cabeza.

-No. Los protagonistas de la comida son Matthew y Francis, no nosotros ni vosotros, ni Arthur y Jeanne.

-¡Ja! –suelto una carcajada sarcástica-. Podrías haberme avisado de que iba a traerla, ¿no? Vamos, digo yo.

Alice alza ambas manos y sonríe.

-Bueno, Em… Sabías que existía esa posibilidad.

-¿Qué posibilidad? –pregunta una voz y, al girar ambas la cabeza, nos encontramos con Arthur y su mirada jade.

-Nada en especial, ¿verdad Alice?

La rubia asiente con la cabeza y vuelve su cabeza hacia Scott.

-Em –susurra mi nombre inclinándose levemente sobre la mesa-. Tenemos que hablar de cierto asuntillo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y de qué? –pregunto haciéndome la loca.

-De cierto asuntillo que te encargué-.

-¡Oh! ¡Eso! –me atuso el pelo y le miro largo y tendido-. No sé que hay que hablar.

Una mirada fulminante de Arthur me basta para saber que no va a dejar este asunto tranquilo ni olvidado. Nos sentamos en la mesa y mee giro hacia Matthew.

-¿Y mamá?

-No viene. Me dijo que tenía otros asuntos más importantes –su voz tiene ese matiz de desilusión que me destroza el alma. Veo como intenta sonreír y quitarle hierro al asunto, pero no puede. Y yo cierro los ojos ante eso. Mi madre no es más que una malqueda con la que quiero tener un par de palabras… ¿Acaso no podía ver que esto era importante para él? ¿Acaso no quería ver feliz a su hijo?

La comida fue marchando con relativa normalidad, y digo relativa porque desde que he preguntado, un sórdido y tenso ambiente se había formado. Y me siento mal por un instante. De nuestra familia, nadie ha venido. Y eso me duele a mi muchísimo. Quiero que Matthew se lo pase bien hoy. De la familia de Francis tampoco ha venido nadie, pero porque toda su familia está en Francia. Y llego a comprender que el comprar un billete de avión solo para una comida no es lo más adecuado. Pero, más que una comida familiar, parecía una comida entre parejitas. No sé si alegrarme por eso o qué hacer.

-Bueno, pues… Aunque creo que todos aquí lo sabemos, tenemos que hacer un anuncio, ¿verdad mon cherie? –dice abrazando a Matthew por la cintura y besándole en la mejilla, mientras mi hermano se sonroja violentamente. Las risas suenan tras ese pequeño acto-. ¡Matthew y yo vamos a casarnos!

-¡Enhorabuena! –suelto levantándome del asiento, mirando a Matthew y alzando la copa de champán que habían pedido unos minutos antes-. ¡Brindemos!

-¡Chinchín!

Nos llevamos las copas a los labios y saboreamos el líquido dorado burbujeante. Miro a Iván y sonrío levemente. Jeanne se disculpa y se marcha al cuarto de baño, mientras que nosotros volvemos a sentarnos y nos acomodamos en las sillas, en esta ocasión, siendo abrazada por Iván.

-Y, ¿cómo os conocisteis Iván y tú? –pregunta Matthew y observo como Arthur se inclina sobre la mesa para escuchar mejor.

-Pues…

No puedo continuar puesto que mi móvil comienza a sonar. Miro la pantalla y veo que aparece un número desconocido.

-Perdón… Enseguida vuelvo.

Me levanto y camino hacia el cuarto de baño descolgando por el camino el móvil.

-¿Sí?

-¿Señorita Jones? –preguntan por el otro lado de la línea. Tras un gruñido de asentimiento continuaron hablando-. Soy el doctor Karpusi, ya tenemos sus resultados con respecto a la analítica de sangre.

El corazón se me para, contengo la respiración y me alejo un poco más de la vista de todos, ocultándome dentro de una de las cabinas del cuarto de baño para hablar con mayor libertad.

-¿Y bien? –pregunto ansiosamente.

-Los resultados han sido negativos.

-¿N-negativos? ¿Eso quiere decir que…? –necesito escucharlo de sus labios.

-No está usted embarazada.

-No estoy… ¡No estoy embarazada! –exclamo dando un pequeño saltito-. ¡No lo estoy, no lo estoy! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

-Escuche, me alegro mucho de que esté tan feliz por los resultados, pero si por algún motivo piensa que puede seguir estando embarazada, no dude en volver y comentármelo. Le repetiremos los análisis.

-Sí, sí, sí…

-Siento que no me está escuchando…

-Que sí que le escucho –murmuro sin poder ocultar mi alegría, aunque sí es cierto que mucho no le estaba escuchando, a lo sumo, oyéndole.

-Bien, pues lo que le he dicho –murmura Heracles con todo cansado-. Alguna duda, vuelva al hospital.

-Claro, adiós…

Cuelgo el teléfono y salgo de la pequeña cabina dando saltos y gritando como una loca. No podía haberme dado una noticia mejor. Así no me sentiría como una mala persona por engañar a Iván con respecto a lo del niño. Guardo el teléfono en el bolsillo y me arreglo frente al espejo. Perfecta. Sonrío tras colocarme un mechón detrás de la oreja aunque la sonrisa no me dura demasiado. Escucho una cadena sonar y veo salir de otra cabina a Jeanne, que sonríe.

-Nunca había visto a una mujer tan feliz por no estar embarazada –contesta poniéndose a mi lado y lavándose las manos.

-¿Y a ti no te han enseñado nunca que escuchar las conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación? –contesto de mala manera.

No aguanto ese acento francés. ¡No lo soporto! Ahora mismo solo me gustaría arrancarle la lengua. Veo como me sonríe de vuelta y como se atusa el cabello de forma casual y coqueta.

-Yo no soy la que va gritando como una loca por sitios públicos.

-Ya, claro… Tú no gritas ni en sitios públicos ni en sitios privados. Por no gritar, seguro que no gritas ni cuando estás en plena faena con Arthur.

Se gira enfadada, lo noto en sus ojos azules que relampaguean con furia. Me coloco el escote de la camiseta negra y me siento hermosa. Mi conciencia está dando saltos de alegría y está disfrutando de esa pequeña victoria. Así Arthur se daría cuenta de lo que había perdido por elegir a esa asquerosa francesa. Aunque veo y siento como todo cambia cuando veo a la francesita relamerse los labios con la lengua maliciosamente y me fulmina con su mirada. Camina hacia la puerta y, antes de salir, gira levemente la cabeza.

-¿Qué crees que dirá tú querido Iván cuando sepa que en realidad te llamas Emily? ¿Te exigirá que le digas en que más le has mentido? –pregunta antes de marcharse del cuarto de baño.

Abro los ojos asombrada y salgo detrás de ella casi corriendo. Cuando salgo del baño veo como Jeanne está casi llegando a la mesa… ¿Cuándo ha llegado allí tan rápido? Frunzo los labios y camino rápidamente mientras observo como comienza a hablar con Iván… ¡¿Qué tiene que hablar ella con MI chico?! Observo como Iván la mira a ella y como desplaza su mirada hacia mí. No lo soporto más… Mi conciencia y yo solo pensamos en una cosa… Clamamos por venganza… ¡Puta francesa! La giro de malas maneras poniendo una mano en su hombro y haciendo que me mire fijamente.

-¡¿Tú qué demonios tienes que decirle a mi chico?!

-¿Yo? –pregunta tímidamente-. Solo le estaba preguntando qué había pasado en mi ausencia. ¿Qué tiene de malo?  
-¿Y por qué no le preguntas a tu querido Arthur? –pregunto venenosamente.

Se encoge de hombros y se gira de nuevo.

-Iván, ¿y cómo os conocisteis? –pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa antes de agarrarle la mano-. ¡Tengo muchísima curiosidad!

Suelto un bufido de inconformidad y la tiro del cabello con fuerza.

-¡Serás puta! –grito tirándola contra una mesa cercana libre-. ¡No se te ocurra volver a tocarle!

-¡¿A qué viene esto?! –grita ella en contraataque y me engancha del pelo tirando de él y haciendo que soltara un quejido de dolor-. ¡Eres una salvaje!

-¡Alison! –grita Arthur levantándose de la mesa al igual que los demás y acercándose para separarnos.

Ambas acabamos en el suelo, tirándonos del pelo, con la francesa bajo mi cuerpo y yo ganando la pelea. Nadie me hacía chantaje. Y mucho menos tocaba a mi chico. Siento unos fuertes brazos sujetarme por la cintura y separándome de la rubia en el suelo. No puedo evitar el forcejear y gritar.

-¡No eres más que una mosquita muerta! ¡No te puedes ni imaginar lo que odio a la gente como tú! –continuo gritando hasta que noto como me besa Iván en la cabeza, tranquilizándome casi en el acto.

-Alison, te estás pasando… Demasiado –me advierte Arthur levantando a Jeanne del suelo y comprobando que no le pasaba nada malo.

Uno de los camareros se acerca e intenta calmar los ánimos.

-Si volvéis a armar jaleo, os tendremos que pedir que abandonéis el restaurante –dice en tono conciliador.

-Sí, sí… Por favor, no se preocupe –contesta Matthew intentando separar lo más que puede a Jeanne de mi lado. Normal, como la tenga cerca, le arranco la cabeza.

Nos sentamos en la mesa nuevamente y respiramos tranquilamente.

-Esto… -comienza a decir Matthew para ser interrumpido por Francis.

-Iván nos estaba contando que os conocisteis en un pequeño golpe con el coche.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Fue un pequeño golpe que tuvimos con el taxi en el que iba contra el coche de Iván –digo sonriendo levemente.

-Una limusina –contesta Alice bajando la cabeza y sonriendo por lo bajo.

La miro incrédulamente. Lo está disfrutando en su fuero interno, lo veo y, no puedo evitar sonreír maliciosamente. ¿Ah, sí? ¿Disfrutas con esta situación? Pues ahora verás…

-Sí, exacto Alice, una limusina –digo mirándola para después observar a los demás-. Y gracias a ese encuentro, estoy saliendo con una persona maravillosa, ¿no es verdad, teddy?

Iván alza una ceja incrédulo ante el motecillo que le acabo de poner y sonríe.

-Da…

-¿Y a qué te dedicas? –pregunta Scott que se había mantenido en silencio gran parte de la comida. Se nota que está incómodo con toda esa situación, salvo cuando estaba hablando con Francis, con el que parecía haber congeniado muy bien.

Antes de que el ruso contestara, me adelanté yo.

-Es empresario, tiene varios negocios que están funcionando muy bien… ¿Y tú, Scott? ¿Ahorrando ya para la boda?

Alice comienza a perder todo el color de su rostro y me mira incrédulamente, y sé que no es el único, puesto que Arthur abre los ojos asombrado.

-¿Q-qué boda? ¿Alice?

-Eh… Pues… -comienza con el tartamudeo.

-Bueno, tenemos unos cuantos ahorros para gastar en la ceremonia. Aún no me puedo creer que aceptara, creí que me diría que no –dice con una carcajada.

-¿Verdad que es un agobio el esperar a que te de la respuesta? Yo me comí la cabeza durante más de un mes –comenta Francis casualmente apretando la mano de Matthew, el cual está rojo y mirando fijamente a la mesa.

Sin embargo, observo como el rostro de Arthur pasa del blanco absoluto al rojo más brillante, pero no precisamente por la vergüenza.

-¡Alice! ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?!

-Pues… Que me… Que me… Caso –termina de decir cerrando los ojos y esperando el chaparrón.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Y mucho menos con él!

Scott se levanta de la mesa y la golpea molesto.

-¡¿Y qué problema tienes tú conmigo?! –exclama molesto.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡No eres más que un camarero de mierda que no es lo suficientemente bueno para mi hermana! –exclama cruzándose los brazos.  
-¡¿Disculpa?! –grita acercándose al rubio mientras que Alice intenta evitarlo-. ¡¿Y quién te crees tú para decidir eso?! –muerde las palabras poniéndose pronto a la altura de Arthur y agarrándole del cuello para levantarle levemente del suelo.

-¡Su hermano! ¡Y no voy a permitir que mi hermana tire por la borda toda su vida por alguien que no tiene ningún futuro!

Scott sonríe y le pega un puñetazo en la cara, tirando a Arthur contra una de las mesas y haciendo que todos nos levantemos de la mesa violentamente. Jeanne comienza a gritar asustada al igual que Matthew, que comienza a pedir ayuda. Alice intenta separar a Scott de su hermano mientras que Francis también intenta poner algo de cordura. E Iván y yo… Solo mirábamos la escena divertidos. Porque sí, me resultaba divertido ver como a Arthur le pegaban por soberbio, por creerse mejor que los demás.

Unos cuantos camareros junto con el metre consiguen echarlos a todos del restaurante y me dejan a mí la cuenta. Abro el pequeño estuche de cuero negro y abro los ojos y la boca asombrada. ¡Madre del amor hermoso! ¡Esto tenía que ser una broma! Iván me quita la cuenta de la mano y paga él.

-Iván, pero tú no… -intento evitar que lo haga pero me sonríe.

-Pero nada. Déjame que lo pague y nos vamos princesa, ¿da?

Asiento con la cabeza y, tras esperar un poco, salimos del restaurante, donde solo nos encontramos a Matthew y a Arthur.

-¿Dónde están los demás, Mattie?

Mi hermano se gira a mirarme y sonríe ligeramente.

-Alice y Scott se han marchado ya para evitar más peleas. Y Francis y Jeanne se han ido a por los coches… -suspira y cierra los ojos ligeramente-. Yo…

-Mattie, lo siento. Se suponía que era tu día, un día feliz y… -digo mientras le abrazo.

-No te preocupes. No ha sido culpa tuya…

Alzo una ceja y suelto una carcajada sarcástica.

-Le he tirado del pelo a la novia de… Arthur… -digo en parte culpable, en parte satisfecha.

-Sí, no ha sido el comportamiento más adecuado para una señorita –dice sobándose la sien.

Le fulmino con la mirada y me dispongo a contestarle.

-Algo le diría para que reaccionara de semejante manera. Alison es muy dulce –contesta Iván abrazándome por lo que cierro los ojos sonriendo.

-¿Alison? –pregunta Matthew extrañado mirándome fijamente buscando una explicación, a lo que muevo la cabeza diciéndole que ya le explicaré.

El pitido de un coche nos sacó de la pequeña conversación y vimos a Francis y a Jeanne esperando, cada uno en su respectivo coche.

-Bueno, pues será mejor que nos vayamos –dice Matthew con una pequeña sonrisa y, tras despedirnos de él con un abrazo y de Arthur con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, Iván y yo nos marchamos hacia el coche. Iván entra en el coche tras abrirme y cerrarme la puerta y enciende el coche. El silencio se ha hecho presente entre nosotros.

-Iván… -le llamo intentando tener su atención.

-¿Mm?

Siento sus ojos violetas mirarme ligeramente antes de volver a centrar su atención a la carretera. Cojo aire y me muerdo el labio.

-Gracias.  
-¿Por qué? –pregunta sin entender.

-Por acompañarme a la comida, aguantar todo y defenderme antes con Arthur. No todos hubieran hecho lo mismo.

-Alison, princesa, por ti haría cualquier cosa –me dice sonriendo y provoca que en mi rostro se dibujara otra sonrisa involuntariamente, provocando que bajara los párpados mirando hacia el suelo, sintiendo las mejillas calientes.

No sé qué decirle y permanezco en silencio, disfrutando de él hasta que llegamos a mi casa. Me bajo del coche después de besarle en los labios y camino hasta la puerta.

-Princesa, ¿te lo has pasado bien?

Me giro y me coloco uno de los mechones tras la oreja con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien –y antes de desaparecer por la puerta, me giro-. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Claro. Hasta mañana princesa…

-Hasta mañana, teddy –contesto antes de desaparecer con una pequeña risa.

* * *

**¡Pues hasta aquí el capítulo!**

**La verdad es que me he divertido mucho escribiendo sobre la comida, me hubiera gustado poner más pero... Quiero guardármelo para más adelante. Espero que me salga bien la jugada. Siento si van muy lentos los capítulos, pero es que no me gusta que la trama avance muy deprisa porque no me parece real... No sé... ¿Vosotros qué opináis?**

**Ann Aseera: ¿Aprender de mi? Debería aprender de ti, que subes de tres fics a la vez y yo solo de uno en uno... Y tengo los demás super abandonados. Querida, no puedo hacer a Iván de otra manera, me parece la persona más sexy del mundo y dulce en ocasiones... Pero dentro de nada veremos su cara oculta ;D ¡Yo también quiero conocer su anatomía! Buscaré imágenes, haber qué sale xD Mm... El ruso es muy inteligente como tú misma has puesto, para qué vamos a engañarnos. ¿Sadiq de enfermera sexy? *se lo imagina... Muere desangrada*Querida... Tranquilizate... Todo a su debido tiempo... Más que nada porque he conseguido un libro de mi prima (que ha sido mamá hace poquito) y ahí viene todo genial explicado... Ya verás que esto es todo una sorpresita (y espero que agradable) Mm... Jeanne no es familia de Francis, pero va a ser una pieza indispensable en la subtrama... Y en la trama principal xD ¡NO ME ODIES! ¡AMORAME!**

**Y nada... Lo de siempre...**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ATRASADO!**

**1 besito muy grande**

**Ciao~~**

**Reviews, peticiones, preguntas, críticas (constructivas, por favor), tomatazos, pasta, gatos, perros, botellas de vodka, galletitas, chocolate, cartas bomba no, por favor...**


	9. Sorpresa

**¡Hola!**

**¡No tengo perdón! Hace mil que no subo y de verdad que lo siento muchísimo, pero, como he comprobado, no se me da bien el meterle ritmo a la trama por lo que me ha costado horrores el escribir este capítulo tal y como está. Así que, después de varias versiones, este es con el que estoy más satisfecha. Espero que a vosotros también os guste.  
Y bueno... Que no tengo mucho más que comentar. Ahí os dejo el capítulo y juzgar vosotros mismos.  
Ciao~**

* * *

9.- Sorpresa

Dos semanas. Han pasado dos maravillosas semanas desde la comida desastrosa de mi hermano. Y, en esas dos semanas, no me he separado de Iván. Jamás me he sentido de esa manera con nadie. No sé, es extraño. Pero estoy a gusto, mucho, demasiado. Y eso me asusta un poco porque no sé que voy a hacer de ahora en adelante. Mi vida es un completo sin sentido.

En este tiempo tampoco me ha llamado Arthur, cosa que también me extraña, y sé que tiene que hablar conmigo. Sobre todo de mi misión. Pero todo eso me da igual, no me siento en condiciones de llevarla a cabo. No ahora que he conocido más profundamente a Iván.

Meterse en la cama no cuenta, me susurró mi conciencia y me dieron ganas de darle en toda la boca con el primer objeto pesado que encontrarse.

Iván no era solo unos cuantos polvos. Él es… Es… Es el mundo. Alice dice que estoy enamorada, pero yo no lo creo. Jamás me he enamorado y no creo que eso fuera a cambiar en tan poco tiempo. De hecho, siempre me enfado con ella cuando lo dice y me gustaría golpearla… Creo que tengo que controlar esos instintos violentos que a veces me sacuden…

¿Enamorada? ¿Yo? Venga, por favor… No tengo quince años para estar como una colegiala, todo el día en las nubes, pensando en él, sintiéndome mal cuando no está conmigo, contando los minutos y los segundos para volver a verle… Negué con la cabeza. No, no estaba enamorada. No lo estaba y punto. Aunque esos pensamientos siempre acudían a mi mente de vez en cuando, bastante a menudo me atrevería a decir. Pero no lo estoy. Así que dejemos el tema tranquilo.

Sin embargo, no era el asunto de Iván el que me atacaba la mente tan insistentemente… Era otro tema, un tema bastante más serio. La regla seguía sin bajarme. ¡Esa puñetera…! Cuando no tiene que bajar, lo hace… ¡Oh, sí! ¡Ya lo creo que lo hace! ¡Y puntualmente! Y ahora, que quiero que me venga, solo para quitarme los problemas de la cabeza, no lo hace… Aunque no he notado ningún cambio en mi particularmente, por lo que no puedo estar embarazada. No tengo náuseas y tampoco tengo sueño, ni ganas de comer a todas horas… Bueno, ese síntoma sí. Pero con él venía de fábrica. Hay cosas que no puedo cambiar. Y si hay que culpar a alguien, que sea mi familia… Son de mucho comer.

En fin. Lo achaco a un cúmulo de estrés… Exacto. Por eso no me bajaba. Tenía tantas preocupaciones y tanto estrés acumulado que se había producido un retraso. Y, como me dijo Alice, bastaba que estuvieras deseando que te bajase para que no lo hiciese nunca. Otra razón más para llamarla puñetera… Y desear que me viniera la menopausia. Esa opción también la he estado sopesando. También me dijo que podía deberse a que había podido perder peso de manera brusca. Eso también era otra posibilidad, aunque yo me viera igual de sana que siempre…

¡Ag! ¡Iván tenía toda la culpa respecto a ese asunto! ¡No me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra! ¡Era ejercicio todo el tiempo! ¡Seguro que eso había provocado que perdiera peso! Pero… Tampoco es que me quejara demasiado. Él jamás me ha puesto una pistola en la cabeza para obligarme. Me gustan muchísimo sus atenciones. Me gusta demasiado. La sensación de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, los besos que me da sin motivo aparente, la forma en la que mira al resto de hombres advirtiéndoles del peligro de acercarse a mí.

Sonreí para mis adentros y al exterior también… ¡Qué demonios! ¡Estaba en mi casa! Cerré los ojos y amplié mi sonrisa.

¡Sí! ¡Todo era perfecto! Y no quería que eso cambiase por nada del mundo.

El ruido del teléfono suena por todo el apartamento y me levanto gruñendo de la silla de la cocina. Menos mal que no estaba demasiado lejos el aparatito. Descuelgo y lo pongo cerca de mi oído.

-¿Sí?  
-Emily, en mi despacho en diez minutos –contesta una voz masculina enfadada por el otro lado del teléfono.  
-¿Quién es? –pregunto tragando el trozo de tostada que tenía dentro de la boca.

Escucho un bufido al otro lado del teléfono y sonrío.

-El coco.  
-¡Señor coco! ¿No debería estar grabando Barrio Sésamo? –pregunto mordiéndome el labio inferior. Me encanta hacerle de rabiar. Es como una especie de hobby al que le he cogido demasiado vicio.  
-Quedas avisada, Emily.  
-¿Y me llamas por mi nombre real? ¿Tan bajo has caído Arthur? –gruñe por la línea de teléfono y río-. Muy bien, iré por ahí pero cuando yo quiera. Ahora estoy ocupada.

Cuelgo el teléfono y sonrío ampliamente mirando hacia mi habitación.

-¡Teddy! –exclamó acercándome a Iván, que acaba de salir de la ducha. Le abrazo y noto como me besa la cabeza.  
-¿Con quién hablabas? –pregunta mientras me abraza por la cintura.  
-Bah. Tonterías. Querían hacerme una encuesta y ya sabes lo que me gusta vacilar a la gente –contesto sonriendo.  
-Ajá… -murmura antes de besarme en los labios.  
-Voy a cambiarme. He quedado con Alice para ir a ver vestidos para su boda –contesto soltándome de su agarre y metiéndome en el dormitorio.

Puedo escuchar como Iván comienza a desayunar por su cuenta. Me visto con rapidez y abro la puerta.

-Listo.  
-¿Vas a ir así? Hace frío –comenta señalando la ventana pero con la mirada fija en la mermelada.

Bajo la mirada y observo detenidamente mi ropa. Una blusa, una minifalda y unos tacones. Sonrío por el pequeño atisbo de celos que percibo y se me hincha el pecho de orgullo ante sus palabras de preocupación.

-No te preocupes, que si vengo con frío, te aviso –digo guiñándole un ojo y saliendo por la puerta-. Te quiero –digo cerrando la puerta.

Camino por la calle hasta llegar a la avenida principal y pido un taxi. No tardaría mucho en llevarme hasta las oficinas de Arthur. Y la verdad es que muchas ganas de verle la cara no tengo… Pero en fin, no dejaba de ser mi jefe. Pago al taxi y camino hasta las oficinas. Subo en el ascensor y entro en su oficina sin saludar si quiera a las recepcionistas, las cuales ya están más que acostumbrada a mis desplantes.

-Buenos días, Arthur –contesto abriendo la puerta de par en par para después cerrarla con un movimiento de cadera.

Arthur me observa con sus ojos verdes desde su sitio detrás del escritorio y veo el enfado y el cabreo relampagueando en ellos.

-Siéntate, Emily.

Me cruzo de brazos y me siento en el pequeño sillón de la sala.

-¿Me vuelves a llamar por mi nombre real? ¿A qué debo ese honor? –pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.  
-No has hecho lo que te pedí.  
-No has respondido a mi pregunta –respondo.

Observo cómo se levanta y se sienta frente a mí.

-Emily… Esto no es ninguna broma. ¿Por qué no acabas el trabajo? –me pregunta acribillándome con la mirada.

Me tumbo en el sillón y comienzo a mirar al techo, mientras juego con uno de mis mechones.

-No me apetece.

Arthur suelta una carcajada y niega con la cabeza.

-¿Te has enamorado de él? –pregunta burlonamente.

Giro la cabeza y alzo una ceja, retadora.

-¿Tengo pinta de estar enamorada? –pregunto.  
-¿De verdad quieres que te responda a esa pregunta? –contesta mientras niega con la cabeza-. Y yo que pensé que eras la mejor en tú trabajo. Ya veo que me equivoqué completamente al encargarte este tipo de trabajo –se lamenta.

Frunzo el ceño ante sus palabras.

-Soy la mejor profesional. No vas a encontrar a nadie mejor preparado que yo y lo sabes.

Arthur golpea la mesa pequeña que hay entre nosotros.

-¡¿Y por qué cojones no lo haces?! ¡Termina el trabajo! ¡Mata al puto ruso! ¡No creo que sean unas indicaciones tan difíciles de llevar a cabo! –gritó enfadado fuera de sí.

Me puse un dedo sobre los labios y le mandé callar. Me estaba poniendo la cabeza como un auténtico bombo.

-Tranquilo, Arthur… ¿Realmente le ves como una amenaza? –pregunto esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

Arthur bufa y se levanta impetuosamente. Parece un león enjaulado. Entrecierro los ojos y apoyo la mejilla en mi mano, aburrida de su actitud. El inglés se para en seco y me mira. Siento como sus ojos verdes me acribillan.

-No se trata de si le veo o no le veo como una amenaza. Se trata de que estás faltando a tu palabra y a tu trabajo. Te pago para ello, para que cumplas con las órdenes. ¡Son sencillas!

Niego con la cabeza y vuelvo a sonreír, mirándole fijamente y retándole con mis dos ojos azules.

-Pues lo siento, pero no voy a hacerte caso.  
-¿Ah, no? –pregunta incrédulo.  
-No –digo sonriendo felizmente para después cambiar mi sonrisa inocente por una maléfica-. ¿O acaso piensas hacer algo al respecto? ¿Qué harás?

Arthur sonríe sarcásticamente y se acerca a mí como si fuera un felino estudiando a su presa. Apoya sus manos en sendas rodillas mías y acerca su rostro al mío, intentando darme miedo o amedrentarme.

-¿Qué qué haré? –repite y se relame los labios-. Muy buena pregunta…

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada, Arthur junta sus labios con los míos en un beso violento y poco delicado. Abro los ojos asombrada ante tal acto. En un principio me tenso, intento repelerlo, apartarle. Frunzo los labios evitando el contacto pero el beso de Arthur se torna más violento que antes. Pasa una mano por detrás de mi cabeza y me pega aún más a su rostro.

Poco a poco, va consiguiendo que mi resistencia baje. Siento sus manos recorrerme por la pierna y acariciarla suavemente. Entrecierro los ojos por la ligera corriente eléctrica que siento recorrer mi cuerpo y acabo correspondiendo al beso. Noto como su lengua pide permiso para entrar a mi boca y poder hacerla suya. Sonrío en mi fuero interno, disfrutando de aquella caricia tan íntima. Atrapo sus cabellos rubios y tiro de ellos con fuerza hacia atrás, separándonos de aquel beso. Estaba claro que él deseaba continuar… Y a mí no me importaría haber continuado, pero era imposible. Por lo menos ahora. Siento sus ojos verdes mirándome fijamente confundido haciendo que mi sonrisa se haga mucho más ancha.

-¿Eso lo que pensabas hacer? –pregunto seriamente. Realmente no me ha gustado como se ha lanzado hacia mí.  
-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

Miro hacia un lado, fijándome en el techo, para después volver a fijar mi mirada sobre él.  
-No has contestado a mi pregunta.  
-Emily, creí que era lo que querías.  
Bufo molesta y me separo, acomodándome la ropa.  
-Lo que quería… Sí… Antes. No ahora –respondo y me atuso el pelo ligeramente-. Puedo ser una zorra en muchos aspectos pero, jamás engañaría a alguien con quien estoy saliendo, de verdad.

Arthur se levanta y también se arregla la ropa. Sé que está cabreado pero me da igual. Mira que querer utilizar alguno de mis trucos para que acabara haciendo lo que él deseaba. Se cruza de brazos tras pasarse una mano por el pelo y me fulmina con la mirada.  
-¿Estás saliendo realmente con Iván? –no espera a mi contestación, continua hablando-. Muy bien. ¿Sabe ya que no te llamas Alison? ¿Le has dicho a qué te dedicas? ¿Le has comentado, por extraño que parezca, por qué te acercaste a él? –ante mi silencio, sonríe-. No, no lo has hecho. ¿Y eso es una relación basada en la sinceridad, como quieres hacerme ver? Emily, hazte un favor… Déjale y termina el trabajo.  
-Sabes que no pienso hacerlo –respondo seriamente.  
-Perfecto, haz lo que quieras. Estás despedida.  
-No sabes lo feliz que me acabas de hacer –murmuro antes de salir de su despacho.

Salgo de su edificio sabiendo que no voy a volver a pisarlo jamás. Siento nostalgia en mi interior, como si un nudo se hubiera apoderado de mí y me estuviera angustiando. Aunque no quisiese reconocerlo, le echaría de menos. Habían sido muchos años juntos, demasiados, y había cariño, por lo menos de mi parte. Aunque no entiendo el porqué de sus acciones. ¿Acaso su francesita no le daba suficiente placer y tenía que recurrir a mí? Pues, de eso nada. No soy ninguna puta y mucho menos, engañaría a Iván…

¡¿NO LO ENGAÑARÍA?! ¡ME HABIA BESADO CON ARTHUR! ¿Eso contaría como engaño?

A veces odiaba a mi cabeza por semejantes ideas, por esos pensamientos que ahora me iban a perseguir durante todo el día. ¿A quién debería llamar? ¿A Alice? Estaría con Scott. ¿A Mathias? Estaría con… ¿Cómo se llamaba aquel amigo suyo de la infancia? Nunca me había dicho su nombre. ¿A Matthew? Sí. Matthew sería la opción más conveniente en aquellos momentos. Francis estaba trabajando en su querido restaurante, si era realmente eso de que trabajaba. Rompería una baza a su favor y diría que sí, que era un hombre de provecho.

Saco el móvil antes de coger un taxi y marco su número, está guardado en la memoria de últimas llamadas. Debería ser extraño y debería ser el número de Iván el que estuviera ahí, pero, como me paso media vida con él, no siento la necesidad de llamarle tanto. Unos cuantos toques me alertan de que ya se ha producido la conexión entre ambas líneas y espero a que Matthew conteste.

-¿Em?  
-¡Mattie! ¡¿Cómo estás?! –pregunto intentando parecer normal. Como si no hubiera pasado nada malo.  
-¿Qué pasa Em? –pregunta. El tono de madre preocupada llena su frase.

-¿Por qué tiene que pasar algo? –digo inocentemente al tiempo que paro un taxi alzando una mano. Tengo que pensarme en comprarme un coche-. ¿Puedes quedar ahora?

-Creo que sí… Ven a verme al trabajo, anda –contesta tras unos segundos-. Iremos a tomar un café.  
-Allí nos vemos.

Entre en el taxi que había parado hablando con Matthew y le di la dirección del hospital. Quedaba a la otra punta de la ciudad por lo que tengo tiempo para poner en orden mis ideas. ¿Cómo se lo diría a Matthew? Es un chico muy melodramático en ese aspecto, aunque entenderá que no había sido culpa mía. El taxi para frente a la puerta antes de lo que yo me esperaba y veo a Matthew parado delante de la puerta. Había comenzado a chispear hacía unos minutos, esperaba que no comenzara a llover demasiado fuerte o ambos se empaparían.

-¡Mattie!

La cafetería que había al lado del hospital era pequeña pero acogedora. Y, al parecer, Matthew iba allí bastante a menudo. No podía culparle, estar tantas horas encerrado en un hospital sin dormir podía acabar con la paciencia de cualquiera. Ambos nos sentamos en una de las mesas cercanas a la ventana y pedimos al camarero unos cafés con leche. Siento sus ojos añiles sobre mi rostro y sonrío.

-¿Qué pasa, Em? –pregunta con ese tono maternal que tan característico tiene.

-Nada. ¿No puedo, simplemente, querer ver y pasar algo de tiempo con mi hermano?

Alza una ceja y espera pacientemente a que conteste a su pregunta, por lo que alzo las cejas y suelto un suspiro que denotaba derrotismo.

-Antes de decirte nada… ¿Cómo te va todo?  
-No… No puedo quejarme –susurra sonrojándose. Seguro que se le ha venido algún recuerdo relacionado con Francis. No puedo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Me alegro… -miro al camarero y observo como dejaba los cafés sobre la mesa para marcharse después-. Aunque tu cara sea como un libro abierto.

-Venga Em, escúpelo. Sé que es algo bastante grave.  
-¿Por qué piensas que es algo grave? –pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.  
La mirada fija de Matthew me hizo asentir con la cabeza y sonreír levemente.

-Me he enrollado con Arthur… -contesto sin inmutarme, como quien habla del tiempo.

Veo como deja de beber café y se atraganta ligeramente con el líquido marrón, tosiendo como un descosido y haciendo que su rostro se torne de color rojo escarlata por la falta de aire.

-Hijo, no creí que te lo tomarías tan a pecho.  
-¡¿E I-Iván…?! –preguntó con un hilo de voz agudo mientras se tapaba la boca-. ¡Creí que estabas enamorada de él!

-¿E-enamorada? Jamás creí haber dicho eso –contesto alzando una ceja-. Me gusta pero esas palabras no han salido jamás de mi boca.  
-Bueno, eso ahora da igual… -murmuró antes de estallar. Me tocaba una gran reprimenda-. ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?! ¡Sí no quieres estar con él, déjale! ¡Pero no le engañes! ¡Eres cruel, Em! ¡Eso solo lo hacen las… las…! –grita sin terminar la última frase. Está enfadado, eso lo sabía, y también sabía que este asunto no se quedaría zanjado de semejante manera.  
-¿Las qué, Matthew? –pregunto secamente-. ¿Las zorras? –completo sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos-. Puede que sea una, no te lo voy a negar. Mi comportamiento sé que no ha sido el más adecuado pero, Matthew, te voy a pedir un favor. Termina las frases y, que escucha todo lo que tengo que decir antes de montar el espectáculo como el que has montado ahora mismo. La gente no deja de mirarnos y, aunque a mí me da completamente igual, sé que tú no soportas ser el centro de atención. Así que, sé más paciente, ¿de acuerdo?

Matthew asiente con la cabeza, sonrojado. Me he pasado con el rapapolvo, pero me molesta que me juzguen sin conocer toda la verdad.

-Lo siento… -musita-. Muy bien, ¿pues qué ha pasado?

-Arthur me llamó, fui a su despacho y, bueno, me besó. Ya está…  
El rubio entrecierra los ojos y puso una mueca en los labios.

-¿Le correspondiste? –pregunta al cabo de unos segundos.  
Miro hacia los lados y asiento ligeramente. Matthew suspira y me coge una de las manos.

-¿Pero sentiste algo?  
-No –contesto resoplando al tiempo que sonreía, con la mirada perdida-. ¿Qué hago? –pregunto algo asustada.

Matthew pareció comprender de pronto mis temores y el motivo real de mi llamada, por lo que me sonríe tímidamente y me da un apretón en la mano.

-Cuéntaselo. Si realmente ha sido como me has contado y ha sido por parte de Arthur únicamente, no le importará… demasiado –termina nerviosamente-. No conozco demasiado a Iván como para saber sus reacciones.

Me sobo ligeramente las sienes y cierro los ojos.

-Tampoco yo sé las reacciones que puede tener. Es todo un misterio…  
-Pues solo tienes que resolverlo –contesta sonriente-. De pequeña te gustaba mucho resolver misterios, te jactabas de ser una heroína.

Le pego en el brazo de forma cariñosa y adquiero un ceño fruncido de enfado totalmente teatral.

-¡Soy una heroína! ¡Una hero! ¡Qué no se te olvide! –exclamo señalándole con el dedo índice y rozando su nariz.

No hable mucho más con Matthew. Su extraño walkie talkie, el cual me dijo que era un busca, comenzó a sonar y, tras sacarlo de su bolsillo, sonrió nerviosamente y se despidió. Al parecer habían tenido una urgencia y le necesitaban en quirófano. Apuro lo poco que me quedaba de café y pago la cuenta para marcharme cuanto antes a casa. No tengo demasiadas ganas de estar en casa, pero aún así, abro la puerta del apartamento y frunzo el ceño al no encontrarme a nadie.

Creía que Iván estaría allí esperándome. Después de todo, no me había dicho nada de que tenía cosas que hacer. En fin, no le doy demasiada importancia. Después de todo, él también tiene una vida. Paso el día viendo la tele, ahora que estoy despedida, no tengo mucho más que hacer. Podría buscar un trabajo, y tal vez, Alice pudiera ayudarme.

Y, aunque estoy prácticamente sin hacer nada más que aporrear las teclas del mando a distancia, mi mente no deja de funcionar… Casi pienso que va a echar humo en cualquier momento. Lo he sopesado durante todo el tiempo y no he llegado a ninguna conclusión. Mejor hago un pequeño barómetro.

Lo primero, ya no trabajo para Arthur, con lo que no tengo que asesinar a Iván, lo que es un completo alivio. Aunque, realmente, no sé si habría sido capaz de conseguirlo. Era un amor de hombre, me lo había demostrado infinidad de veces. Pero, había algo en sus ojos que me hacía estar en guardia continuamente, aunque puede que fueran únicamente imaginaciones mías. No me extrañaría demasiado. Lo segundo y bastante más importante, estamos viviendo una mentira.

Y me duele decirlo, pero es así. No sabe cuál es mi verdadero nombre, y tampoco sabe a lo que me dedico. ¿Debería decírselo esta misma noche? Dejo escapar un suspiro y cierro los ojos, tumbándome entre los cojines del sillón. Si quiero que todo esto salga bien, tengo que ser sincera, sobre todo a estas alturas de la película. Y, tengo que confesarle también el incidente con Arthur. Eso sí que va a ser duro.

Iván vuelve sobre las ocho de la tarde, con su sonrisa de siempre y me siento algo más tranquila. El momento de la verdad cada vez estaba más cerca. Inspiro hondo y le devuelvo la sonrisa resueltamente.

-Iván… -le llamo. Ha caminado hasta la habitación mientras se desaflojaba la corbata y se sentaba en la cama.

Me mira informándome de que tengo toda su atención y espera pacientemente a que comience a hablar. Todo esto es más difícil de lo que había pensado, sobre todo, porque no había contado con esas dos amatistas mirándome fijamente. Trago saliva copiosamente y le observo. Un nudo se ha formado en mi garganta y me impide hablar con claridad. Cierro los ojos y suspiro.

-¿Te sientes bien, Emily?  
-Sí, yo… -abro los ojos de pronto y le miro-. ¿Perdón?  
-Qué si te sientes… Bien… ¿Sucede algo, Alison?  
-No… Nada –contesto extrañada. Por un momento creí haber escuchado mal.

Iván vuelve a sonreírme y se levanta.

-Voy a hacer la cena –anuncia-. ¿Quieres algo en especial?

Niego con la cabeza y me dejo caer hacia atrás en la cama, mirando fijamente al techo. Mi mente me está jugando malas pasadas. Y lo raro es que mi conciencia no haya vuelto a aparecer para molestarme. Algo sorprendente.

Los minutos pasan y escucho como me llama desde la cocina. La cena ya estaba lista y lo había comprobado con el aroma que llega hasta mis fosas nasales. Inspiro y sonrío. Todo huele tan bien. Me levanto y camino hasta la cocina, donde me encuentro con una escena sorprendente.

La pequeña mesa de la cocina está cubierta con un mantel blanco, hay dos platos completamente blancos y, frente a ellos, unas copas de cristal que brillaban a la luz de la vela que coronaba la escena romántica que se había formado en aquel mismo instante.

No puedo evitar sonreír de manera tonta. Jamás habían hecho algo semejante por mí. Y era tan bonito.

-Siéntate, por favor –dijo descorriendo la silla.

Me siento, tal y como me dice, y miro los platos que hay delante de mí. No sé que escoger de todos ellos. Es como una pequeña degustación así que decido por ir probando un poco de cada uno de ellos. Sé que Iván me mira con una sonrisa en los labios, una infantil y divertida. Aunque no sé lo que realmente oculta detrás de ella. Y me pone nerviosa. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y le miró con las mejillas algo sonrosadas.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Iván niega con la cabeza y vuelve a centrarse en la comida, por lo que le imito tras encogerme de hombros. Aunque sé que vuelve a levantarla para mirarme. ¿Habrá algo que quiera decirme?

-¿Está rica la comida, Emily?

Voy a asentir con la cabeza cuando caigo en la cuenta de lo que ha dicho, por lo que alzo la mirada extrañada.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?

Me mira como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

-Alison –suelta como si no hubiera acabado de entender la pregunta del todo-. ¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien? –pregunta poniéndome una mano en la frente tras inclinarse sobre la mesa. Sus dedos me rozan levemente y siento como una sacudida eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo, haciéndome entrecerrar los ojos.  
-Sí, perdón –suelto una pequeña risa y niego con la cabeza-. Pensé que me habías llamado de otra manera –respondo culpable.

Me centro en la cena que tengo delante de mí. Un velada romántica, los dos completamente solos y una comida maravillosa, con… Bueno, aún no sé como denominar a la compañía que Iván me ofrece. Es cierto que a veces estoy a gusto con él, pero, por el contrario, en otras ocasiones me siento muy nerviosa. No sé nunca lo que está pensando y, por lo que parece y creo, soy un libro abierto para él.

Aunque en seguida me recrimino esos pensamientos, puesto que nadie sabe cómo soy realmente. Únicamente Arthur lo sabe. Arthur y Alice… Porque Matt no sabe a lo que me dedico en realidad. ¡Qué complicado es todo!

-Emily, daría todo el dinero que tengo solo para saber cuáles son tus pensamientos.

Ahora sí que levanto la mirada y le acribillo con ella. No puede ser casualidad escuchar mi verdadero nombre tres veces seguidas de sus labios, más que nada, porque no le he dicho nada.

-¿Me has llamado Emily? –pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

Algo no estaba yendo bien y necesitaba saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero no me contestó.

-Iván, te he hecho una pregunta.  
-¿Qué pregunta? –me mira con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bufo molesta. ¿Está intentando jugar conmigo?

-¡¿Qué si me has llamado Emily?! –pregunto alterada. Jamás había acabado en aquel estado salvo cuando hablaba con mi madre o con Arthur. Nunca, jamás, en la vida.  
-Sí –responde finalmente tras unos cuantos minutos-. ¿Hay algún problema? –pregunta tranquilamente dejando el tenedor sobre el plato.  
-¡¿Quién demonios es Emily?! –vuelvo a preguntar un poco más alto. Necesito salir de esa situación airosa. ¡Sobre todo porque no me ha dado tiempo de encauzar el tema hacia esa salida!  
-Tú –dice gravemente mientras se levanta y se acerca hasta mí-. Tú eres Emily –vuelve a repetir.

Trago saliva dificultosamente al tenerle a mi lado en aquel pequeño parpadeo. Puedo sentir su olor, su calor, su cuerpo llamándome. ¿Cómo…? No, no puede ser que lo haya descubierto. ¿Habrá leído mi carnet de identidad? Imposible. Nunca me separo de él. ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Le miro fijamente dejando también el tenedor sobre el plato y niego con la cabeza.

-Mentira. Yo no soy Emily. Soy Alison.

Iván suelta una pequeña carcajada con la que consigue helarme la sangre.

-Deja de mentir, por favor –murmura sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos-. ¿Crees que no sé quién eres?

Me levanto de la silla de malas maneras y le enfrento. Nadie me va a dejar mal. Menos él.

-Por supuesto que sabes quién soy. Soy Alison, tú… -me quedo callada durante unos segundos. ¿Qué demonios somos? No hemos especificado nuestra relación. ¿Estamos saliendo? ¿Somos solo dos conocidos que tienen sexo esporádicamente? ¿Qué somos? Porque lo lleve a la comida presentándole como mi novio, aunque con Iván, como acababa de comprobar, todo es un misterio-. Bueno, la mujer con la que tienes una relación parecida a una pareja.  
-¿La misma que fue contratada para matarme? –pregunta oscuramente.

Mi respiración se corta en aquel mismo momento y el corazón deja de latirme. Siento, además, como la sangre va abandonando mi cuerpo y mi piel ya no tiene el aspecto lozano y saludable de siempre. ¿Qué está pasando? Si es una broma, yo… Le miro con los ojos abiertos y le veo negar con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No intentes negarlo, Emily –dice-. Lo sé todo.

Hace una pequeña pausa y se encamina hasta el dormitorio, donde ha dejado la corbata que se había quitado al llegar. Sin embargo, continua hablando en su caminar tras unos segundos.

-Te ha contratado Arthur Kirkland para que me elimines –un escalofrío recorre mi espalda al escuchar en nombre completo de Arthur salir de sus labios con aquella afirmación-. Pero no solo eso. También sé que eres la asesina más mortífera que tenía a su cargo, o al menos, hasta esta mañana, en la que te ha despedido. Y, por supuesto, sé cuál es tu verdadero nombre. Siempre lo he sabido –dice, poniendo especial énfasis en el "_siempre"_-. No hay nadie que pueda engañarme, al menos, no a mí.

Veo como sonríe y se acerca a la puerta. No puedo dejar que se marche. No sin antes tener unas cuantas respuestas.

-Y si lo sabías, ¿por qué no me has dicho nada antes? –pregunto algo molesta.

Se encoge de hombros y sonríe nuevamente mientras abre la puerta.

-Simplemente, lo encontré divertido. Quería ver hasta dónde llegabas –contesta-. Sabes que debería matarte, ¿verdad? –murmura haciendo que levante la mirada algo nerviosa para observarle negar con la cabeza levemente-. Pero, puedes estar tranquila. No lo haré. Tómalo como un pago por los servicios prestados.

* * *

**¡Pues hasta aquí el capítulo!**

**Dios, lo que me ha costado escribirlo... Pero, de ahora en adelante, espero que no me cueste tanto... Esto vendría a ser como el epicentro de la historia... Quedan todavía cosas, pero calculo que pueden llegar a ser unos cinco o seis capítulos más. Aunque con lo lenta que soy llevando las tramas, puede que se alargue.**

**Wenger-iwa: ¡Geme! La comida fue todo un puntazo, aunque podría haber quedado mejor. La francesita... es para echarla de comer aparte. Bueno, yo trabajo en el restaurante y veo a un ruso de 2 metros mirando la pelea y tampoco me atrevería demasiado a interceder... Pero no pasa nada, buscaré uno en el que se pueda pelear. Scott mola, además, como dicen que son muy violentos los escoceses (o son los irlandeses)... ¿Grabarla para el recuerdo? Mierda, ya sabía yo que faltaba algo... Lo raro es que Francis no la hubiera grabado x'D**

**Guest: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Jo, me voy a sonrojar como me digas cosas tan bonitas. Bueno, su nombre... Ya has visto lo que ha pasado x'D**

**Merlina-Vulturi: ¡Aquí tienes la continuación! ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

**Flannya: ¿En un solo día? Madre mía, muchísimas gracias ^^ Aquí tienes la continuación. Sé que no debería haber tardado tanto, pero me ha resultado super difícil continuarlo. Pero, espero que todo vaya mejor a partir de ahora. Arthur el villano... Es que me gusta que tenga un poco esa personalidad y no sea tan "light"... Con Toris... Pues no lo había pensado, pero algo pasará con él... Déjame madurar la idea ^^**

** : ¡Muchísimas gracias! Aquí tienes la continuación, me alegro mucho de que te guste como he plasmado a Emily... Tiene muchos matices esa mujer x'D ¿Telenovela? Sí, creo que tiene pinta...**

**Y nada, lo de siempre...  
Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo  
1 besito muy grande  
Ciao~  
Reviews, peticiones, preguntas, críticas (constructivas, por favor), tomatazos, pasta, gatos, perros, botellas de vodka, galletitas, chocolate, cartas bomba no, por favor...**


End file.
